Did he just say Sex ED?
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN // just-a-crazyfanpire // Un día normal, profesores normales, estudiantes casi normales. ¿Qué podría pasar?.... ¿Pero si luego aparece un nuevo curso en el programa...?
1. Primera Mirada

**Esta historia le pertenece a just -a –crazyfanpire y a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.^^**

**Primera Mirada**

Alice's POV

Tome a Jasper del brazo y enterré mi rostro en su hombro. Yo estaba riendo histéricamente.

No piensen que estoy loca, porque no lo estoy. Tengo razones. Muy poderosas razones. Mi mente voló hacia ellos otra vez y tosí, intentando cubrir mi risa.

El Sr. Berty no se dejaba engañar. "Señorita Cullen, sabe usted algo que quiera compartir con nosotros?" Él estaba leyendo un capitulo de _Romeo y Julieta_. El capitulo donde ellos mueren.

Sonreí. "No, Sr. Berty. Yo solo estaba pensando en el amor, sabe? Es muy triste cuando dos personas que están enamoradas, mueren. Como Romeo y Julieta. Solo que ellos no están muy inspirados con el veneno. Quiero decir, había tantos métodos para morir, como saltar de un acantilado" Reí y Jasper también " O armas o espadas o..."

"Ok, Srta. Cullen. Creo que tendrá que soportarlo durante la próxima hora." Me corto rápidamente. Yo asentí, rebotando en mi asiento. Empezó a leer desde donde yo lo había interrumpido.

Empecé a reír otra vez, solo que esta vez mas silenciosamente. Tayler me miro confuso y le saque la lengua. Frunció el ceño y se giro en su asiento.

"Diez minutos." Murmuro Jasper con un suspiro

_Edward, le dijiste? Confía en mi, será mejor para ella saberlo ahora que después. Espero que me estés escuchando, ¿verdad? Edward?_ Grite en mi mente, ya que la campana sonó.

Baile hacia fuera , con Jazz de mi mano. "Tenemos que ir al gimnasio" .Deberíamos encontrarnos con los demás en la puerta en dos minutos." Dije sin aliento y Jasper asintió, no muy feliz.

Acaricie su mejilla mientras íbamos y sonrió un poco. "Ves? No tienes que estar preocupado. Realmente quiero ver el rostro de Bella" Reí otra vez.

Llegamos al gimnasio y Edward tenia a Bella tomada de la cintura. _Gracias, Edward_, pensé, viendo cuan nerviosa estaba ella. Hizo una mueca, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

"Por favor dime que no va a pasar. Quiero decir, no estoy lista para esto." Ella miro la hora. "Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo de irnos" ella le sonrió a Edward, pero yo interferí.

"Ni siquiera lo pienses. Ya te vi dentro." Canté.

_¿Le contaste todo, Edward? ¿Todo todo?_

"Solo la mitad" murmuro demasiado bajo como para que Bella escuchara. Luego vi su rostro cuando ella lo descubriera y mordí mi labio, intentando sofocar mi risa.

"Ok, pero si es tan importante, ¿Por qué Emmett y Rosalie no están aquí?" Pregunto esperanzadamente. Rose y ella no estaban en una gran relación.

"No quieres saber." Susurré y me miro en shock.

Sip, entendió.

Vi a Edward apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos. " Ni me lo recuerdes". Susurro a través de sus apretados dientes.

Escuchamos en _bang!_ Viniendo de los lockers **( N/T: o casilleros, como se diga en su país)** y Edward y yo suspiramos. Jasper, por supuesto, sabia, sintiendo sus emociones. Solo Bella se sorprendió. Emmett estaba en el suelo con su camiseta dada vuelta y con su rostro lleno de lápiz labial y el pelo de Rosalie estaba alborotado , sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron al Sr. Mason acercarse.

"Rápido. Levántate." Murmuro e intento salir del locker.

_Oh por Dios.. Son tan patéticos_. Me reí y mire a Jasper, quien empezó a abanicarse a sí mismo. Reí aún mas. "No es bueno, No es bueno" Repetía.

El Sr. Mason los atrapó y se veía realmente furioso. "Sr. Cullen. Srta. Hale. ¿Podrían explicarme por favor de que se trata esto? Espero que no estén utilizando los lockers para su entretenimiento. Si se me permite agregar."

"Por supuesto que no Sr. Mason. Discúlpenos. Emmett se estaba sintiendo un poco enfermo." Rosalie le sonrió seductivamente, pero él no perdió la compostura. Eso hizo que a Rosalie le saliera humo.

" Así, que si un estudiante esta enfermo, usted solo lo pone dentro del locker, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" pregunto sarcásticamente. "Bueno, ese es un muy buen tratamiento" continuó.

"Perdón, señor. Rosalie me convenció de hacer esto. No es mi culpa." Emmett lloriqueó y tome a Bella, ambas sacudiéndonos de la risa. Rosalie se giró hacia Emmett, enviando rayos por sus ojos.

El Sr. Mason asintió, dándoles otra mirada desaprobatoria y luego volvió al gimnasio. Rosalie le dio un puñetazo a Emmett gritándole. "¿Mi culpa? ¿Eso fue mi culpa?"

Bella tomo a Edward de la mano y yo tome a Jasper. Emmett estaba caminando solo al igual que Rosalie. Ella tenia sus brazos cruzados. Vi seis asientos vacíos en la esquina del gimnasio y corrí hacia ellos. Frente a nosotros, había un escenario con un micrófono y un proyector.

_Bueno, Bella estará bien después de todo. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico, Edward o bien le diré a Jasper que se focalice en ti._

Los murmullos eran altos en el gimnasio. Por supuesto, la mayoría venían de Jessica. Estaba sentada frente a nosotros con Lauren, Mike, Angela y Ben. Angela se giro para sonreírnos y la salude_.¿Cómo alguien como ella puede quedarse con alguien como Jessica?._ Vi a Edward sacudir su cabeza disgustado .

"Ok, entonces, cuando se termina?" Pregunto Bella moviéndose incomoda en su asiento.

"Pronto. No tomará más de una hora." Dijo Edward, acariciando su mejilla.

"¿Una hora? ¿Estas bromeando?"

"Relájate, Bella. Será educativo para Edward y para ti, no crees?" Rosalie ataco de nuevo a Bella, quien le frunció el ceño.

"Oh, gracias Rosalie." Murmuro "Talvez Emmett y tu aprendan mas sobre privacidad."

"Disculpa, pero no estoy sexualmente reprimida." Sonrió presumidamente y Edward cerró su mandíbula con un ruido sordo.

"Ve por ellos, cariño." Emmett vitoreó.

"Cállate Emmett. Ella no necesita aliento. Es vil por si sola." Bella replico, dejando a Rosalie sin palabras. Solo con una mirada de muerte hacia Bella.

"Jasper, realmente quiero escuchar. Sé que es divertido." Dije con una risita mientras tres pares de ojos topacio se posaban en mi "pero el Sr. Mason empezara a hablar en unos diez segundos." Murmure y los mire. Una ola de calma nos golpeo y besé a Jazz, feliz. "Gracias" Me sonrió cariñosamente.

Gire hacia el escenario, cuando escuche un ruido. Aparentemente, el Sr. Mason estaba probando el micrófono. "Uno, Dos, Tres... Funciona?" Algunos de los estudiantes gimieron cuando un sonido agudo se extendió por el gimnasio. Bella se cubrió los oídos y Rosalie rodó los ojos.

"Estoy muy contento de tenerlos aquí, hoy. Como en cada mes de Mayo, tenemos un curso llamado Educación Sexual, o simplemente Sex Ed." Fue interrumpido por quejidos y silbidos. Yo aplaudí y Emmett se me unió sonriendo. "Por favor, esto es muy importante, aun mas ahora cuando están por comenzar su vida sexual."

Bella se sonrojó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Edward y el acarició gentilmente su cabello, tratando de no gruñirle a Rosalie, quien estaba sonriendo. Jasper cerro sus ojos y se inclino en la silla.

"Preparé para ustedes una película, y por supuesto, un certamen. Será muy fácil, y va a probarme si son suficientemente maduros como para cuidar de sus responsabilidades. Porque, si saben o no, sexo significa responsabilidad."

Bella se encogió y murmuro en el pecho de Edward. "Por favor, te lo ruego. Que no diga mas la palabra con 's'."

"Terminara pronto, amor. No te preocupes." Edward continuo susurrando en su oído.

Bella se sorprendió y casi cae de su asiento. "Esperen. Acaba de decir película? Una película sobre…?" No termino la oración, ella sacudió su cabeza y Edward miro a Jasper.

"Jazz" dijo en breve y Bella se calmo.

"Relájate Bella" Lo hizo. " No será nada demasiado horrorífico. Alice puede decirte." Asentí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja

No parecía convencida. " La película será... entretenida." No había notado mi vacilación. " Edward también puede decírtelo. Verdad, Edward?" continue.

_Si quieres que se desmaye, ok, dile la verdad,_ lo amenacé.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo." Susurro bajo su respiración "Sí , Bella, Alice esta en lo correcto." Dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Giramos hacia el Sr. Mason.

"Para nuestra primera clase de este año, también invitamos a un padre para que hable sobre este tema. Pronto sabrán de quien estoy hablando. Estoy seguro de que todos lo conocen." Intercambie una mirada con Edward. Bella nos atrapo.

"Y ahora... El certamen. Necesito que dos parejas suban al escenario." Miro alrededor del gimnasio y ni un estudiante tenia su mano alzada. "Bueno, si nadie quiere, seré forzado a elegirlos."

Mientras buscaba en el gimnasio otra vez, me restringí a mi misma de reír, Jasper me miro curioso. "Ok, ¿quienes serán los desafortunados?"

Edward pateó la silla de Rosalie y ella se levanto, tirando miradas mortíferas hacia él y luego hacia Bella. Los otros giraron hacia ella, con sus ojos gigantes por la sorpresa. Luego de mirarla por un segundo empezaron a aplaudir. " Parece que la Señorita Hale y su pareja son felices de acompañarnos."

"Te arrepentirás de esto , Edward" Siseó Rosalie y con Emmett de la mano, se dirigieron al escenario.

"Otra pareja y terminamos. Vamos, no sean..." Empezó, pero Rosalie lo interrumpió.

"Si puedo hacer una sugerencia." Dijo en un tono dulce.

"Claro Rosalie."

"Estoy muy preocupada por mi hermano, Edward. El tiene problemas... usted sabe, en su relación con Bella." Dijo señalándolos y Emmett rompió en risas.

La cabeza de Edward se irguió y miro mal en su dirección. Bella entro en pánico, y tomo a Edward el brazo, sujetándolo muy fuerte.

"Tal vez el señor Cullen y la señorita Swan podrían unírsenos?" Escuche al Sr. Mason decir y no pude controlarme. Empecé a reír histéricamente, cayendo del asiento. Jasper me ayudó a volver a sentarme, todavía sonriendo.

Edward intento componerse, y el rostro de Bella estaba blanco, su corazón corriendo dentro de su pecho. Él la tomo de la cintura, sin dejarla caer y fueron a acompañarlos.

"Muchas gracias, Rosalie." Él le siseó.

Vi como Jessica lo vigilaba y como Mike estaba babeando con Bella a la vista. _Oh Dios..._

Ok, espero que sea fuerte. Bella, no puedes decepcionarme. Por favor. No te desmayes. Por mi.

Encontré la mirada de Edward y sonreí inocentemente. Puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y asumí que fue por los estudiantes ya que después comenzó el chisme.

"Whoa. Mira a Rosalie." Austin le susurro a Tayler. "Lindas piernas." Ambos dijeron

"Soy yo o Emmett esta mas grande?" Lauren le decía a Angela quien no le prestaba atención.

"Mike, no mires a Bella." Jessica le murmuró. "Mira quien habla. Aleja tus ojos de Cullen." Le replicó furioso.

"Silencio, Niños. Ok, el concurso será como un interrogatorio." Quejidos. "Les dije que seria muy sencillo." Continuo, ignorándolos. "Serán veinte preguntas, diez para cada pareja. Veremos quien esta mas preparado para la _responsabilidad_." Enfatizó la ultima palabra.

Bella se colocó detrás de Edward, su rojo rostro enterrado en su hombro. Él todavía observaba a Rosalie, quien tenia sus brazos cruzados. Emmett se veía entretenido. Por supuesto.

"Como Rosalie y Emmett tuvieron un _gran_ momento esta mañana en el locker..." el gimnasio se lleno de risas y sonreí, recordando " Comenzare con ellos." Dijo el Sr. Mason y saco un papel de su chaqueta.

"Venga" Emmett sonrió .

----Bueno este fue el primer capi... espero que les haya gustado... pero les aseguro que los que vienen son aun mejores... una no deja de reír... genial.(H)

Este es el primer fic que decidí traducir, antes solo me había animado a One-shots. Así que se podrán imaginar cuanto me encantó. Háganme saber si les gustó así publico el segundo, que ya lo tengo listo **n.n**

No las molesto mas!! Cuídense muxo.

Bye! ^^


	2. Rosalie y Emmett

**Esta historia le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a just- a- crazyfanpire .Solo me adjudico la traducción ^^ .**

**Rosalie y Emmett**

**RPOV**

Ok, veamos las preguntas. Mejor que no sea aburrido. No tengo tiempo que perder. _Pero, creo que serán benefactoras para Bella y para ti, verdad Eddie?_ Le alcé mis cejas y el gruño.

Emmett tomo mi mano, y pude ver a la audiencia. Algunas estaban aburridos como yo, otros curiosos, y otros excitados. En el costado del gimnasio Alice me saludo, sonriendo mientras Jasper jugaba con su puntiagudo cabello.

Gire a regañadientes para mirar a Bella y se sonrojó aun mas por mi mirada feroz. Edward besó su frente y palmeo su hombro. Oh por favor. _Ella no me tiene miedo, verdad?_

"Porque tendría que temerte, Rosalie? Ella sabe mucho mas que eso." Edward me siseó. Nadie pareció notar nuestra pequeña conversación, ni siquiera Emmett quien estaba sobreexcitado a mi lado.

Le fruncí el entrecejo a Edward.

"Ok, miré el interrogatorio y encontré que algunas preguntas no son apropiadas para ustedes. Por eso, habrá algunas idénticas para ambas parejas." Dijo el Sr. Mason y esperé a que soltara la primera pregunta.

"Oh, pero estaba esperando a las sucias." Emmett murmuro con mala cara, pero se recupero rápidamente al ver que el Sr. Mason abría su boca.

"Bueno. La primera pregunta será para los dos" Me miro a mi y luego a Emmett. _"¿Qué significa la palabra 'sexo' para ti?" _

"Esa es fácil. Significa todo lo relacionado con Rose." Me sonrió y luego hizo esa estúpida cara de beso. Le di un puñetazo en el estomago.

"Para mi, 'sexo' significa un relación física que acarrea muchas emociones." Dije simplemente y el Sr. Mason asintió.

"Muy buena respuesta Señorita Hale." Miro el pequeño papel con las preguntas. "Supongo que la respuesta a la siguiente pregunta es muy obvia, pero bueno. _¿Ya comenzaste tu vida sexual?"_

"Mierda sí" Emmett sonrió satisfecho y escuche a algunos alumnos suspirar. Yo solo asentí.

Atrás de mi Bella estaba intentando convencer a Edward de irse. "Por favor , Edward? Por favor. Si no estoy muerta en un minuto, será un buen signo."

"Bella, cálmate. Te protegeré, no importa de qué. Estoy aquí, ok? Te lo dije, es solo una hora."

"Sí, una hora. Suficiente para que tenga un infarto." Susurro sarcásticamente. "Por favor?"

_Ni siquiera lo pienses. Me escuchaste? Tu me pusiste en esta estúpida cosa, así que nos quedaremos los cuatro._

Una ola de calma nos golpeó y Bella se cayó. Mire a Jasper y nos sonreía. Asentí en su dirección, aliviada porque me salvo de tener que calmar a Bella a mi modo.

Emmett apretó mi mano."Presta atención. Ahí viene la siguiente pregunta."

"Oh por Dios. Tengo miedo de preguntar." Escuche al Sr. Mason decirse a sí mismo. "Tercera. _¿A que edad comenzaste?"_

Emmett me miro confundido y dije confiada "Hace dos años" _Dos años mas o menos un siglo_, continué para mi misma.

"Bueno, eso es mucho." Escuche a Lauren susurrar.

"¿Dos años? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?" Jessica murmuro y la mire con mala cara. Su rostro se volvió rojo y se giro hacia Mike. "Te juro, ella lucia como si me hubiese escuchado." Ella sofoco una risa avergonzada.

Tan bien, pero tan mal.

"Esta es para ti, Emmett. ¿_Cuántas veces al día o a la semana tienes sexo" _El Sr. Mason tomo un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se froto la frente.

"Veamos..." Él comenzó a contar con los dedos. "En un día... Una, en casa... dos, en el Volvo..." Escuche a Edward sisear detrás de nosotros y me asusto voltear... " tres, en el Porsche, cuatro... ya lo tengo. Seis veces." Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha y los ojos del Sr. Mason se agrandaron aun mas. Froto una vez mas su frente.

"¿Qué? Emmett, qué dijiste? ¿En mi Porsche?" Alice se levanto de su asiento, mirándonos, como si quiera matarnos. Le sonreí disculpándome, pero no funcionó. Ella continuo sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Jasper la tomaba de la mano y la calmaba.

"Pero... Jasper, no escuchaste lo que dijo? Ellos usan mi precioso auto para sus pequeñas fantasías. Asqueroso..." Alice balbuceó y trate de bloquearla.

"Deberías estar atenta Rosalie. Esta realmente enojada" Dijo Jasper e hice una mueca.

Genial.

"¿Él acaba de decir... seis veces? ¿En un día?" El murmullo en el gimnasio comenzó otra vez y el Sr. Mason aclaro fuertemente su garganta.

"Por favor, silencio." Casi grita "¿Seis veces al día?! Eso es una locura. Ok, no les preguntare en una semana." Murmuro para si mismo y su rostro se torno rojo, por primera vez.

_Me pregunto cuantas veces al día tendrá sexo él. Apuesto a que ni dos veces._

Edward tosió, tratando sin éxito de cubrir su risa.

"Creo que es tiempo de la quinta_. ¿Qué sabes sobre protección?"_

"Nosotros no la necesitamos, porque somos..." Comenzó Emmett, pero pise su pie antes de que pudiera decir algo.

"Ow.." grito y le gruñí. "Lo siento"

"La protección es muy importante. Prevendrá a la mujer de un embarazo no deseado y evitara enfermedades para ambos" El Sr. Mason asintió.

Bueno, la palabra _embarazo_ estaba prohibida para mi.

"Enfermedades. Sí. Eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta. _¿Cuántas enfermedades de transmisión sexual conoces?_

"Conozco esta. La mas poderosa y letal es el virus HIV. La persona que lo posea, estará sentenciada a muerte." Emmett sonrió triunfante y se giró para guiñarle un ojo a Bella. Ella, por supuesto, se sonrojo. "Claro que, ese no será nuestro caso, cariño." Susurró en mi oído y sofoqué una risa.

"Ok, pero da un paso atrás. No te perdone completamente por lo de esta mañana".Lo amenacé, luciendo inocente.

"Oh vamos. ¿No perdonaras a tu _esposo_?" susurro y me encogí de hombros. Sabiendo que él ganó, me guiño un ojo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó para besarme y nuestros labios chocaron, causando sorpresa en el gimnasio. Emmett puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y gruñí cuando el Sr. Mason nos interrumpió. "Por favor, sin demostraciones"

La habitación estaba llena de carcajadas y gire para ver a Bella riendo también, tomando a Edward para mantenerse en pie. Él me miro entretenido y me retraje a mi misma de reaccionar como Alice. Estaba apunto de sacarles la lengua.

_¿Celoso Eddie?_

"Eso quisieras" rió

"Por favor Señor Cullen y Señorita Hale. Compórtense o estaré forzado a enviarlos a detención." Él murmuró y yo me encogí de hombros. "Ok, siguiente pregunta. _¿Alguna vez intentaste estar con alguien de tu mismo sexo?"_

Alguien rompió a carcajadas en el gimnasio y busque en la habitación hasta que encontré a Alice tirada en el piso.

"Jasper intento una vez." Emmett le sonrió satisfecho y Jasper lo miro horrorizado.

"Estás loco?" Jazz gritó. "Tu fuiste el que insistió en ver esas películas."

_Dios, demasiada información._

"Lo sabia, lo sabia." Mike rió, pero se cayó inmediatamente cuando cinco pares de ojos se giraron hacia él.

"¿Qué? Emmett y Jasper... intentaron… Oh no no no." Bella sacudió su cabeza.

"No le crea a Emmett, Sr. Mason. Esta mintiendo." Alice movió sus dedos salvajemente hacia nosotros.

El Sr. Mason parpadeo dos veces y después volvió al papel. Con su pañuelo, frotó su frente nuevamente. " Debí haber estado loco cuando accedí a esto". Se susurró a si mismo y después nos miro. " Tienen tres preguntas mas. _¿Cuál es la definición de gay?_

"Mike Newton" dijimos los dos

Escuche risitas sofocadas y algunos estudiantes señalaban a Mike entretenidos.

No es verdad. Soy el hombre mas heterosexual de la Tierra." Se proclamo a si mismo y tome a Emmett del brazo, porque esta riendo demasiado.

"Sí, pero cuando de sexo se trata, querido... " Jessica le susurro en el oído y Edward rió con su rostro en el cabello de Bella.

"Ya estamos cerca. La nueve será fácil. _¿Son adictos al sexo?"_

Me congele, Emmett sonrió como un idiota y Edward se rió a carcajadas. "Que respuesta tan obvia" Lo mire feroz.

"Si no te importa _Rose, _responderé por ti." Bella rió, enfatizando mi nombre. "Sí, Sr. Mason, lo son, créame." Ella asintió en su dirección.

"No, no lo somos."

"A quien tratas de engañar, Rose? A la audiencia o a ti misma?" Bella alzó sus cejas y siseé hacia ella. Emmett continuó sonriendo satisfecho y crucé mis brazos, furiosa.

El Sr. Mason respiro profundamente y suspiro aliviado. "La última. _"Define a tu pareja en cuatro palabras."_

Emmett me miro de pies a cabeza y luego me guiño un ojo. "Caliente, sexy, preciosa, tenaz."

"Fuerte, guapo, divertido, idiota." Le sonreí cariñosamente.

El Sr. Mason asintió y suspiro un vez mas. "Muchas... gracias, Rosalie y Emmett. Eso estuvo... bien, creo. Sabían la mayoría de las respuestas, aunque algunas de ellas son difíciles de creer."

"Creo que es tu turno, Edward. Asustado?" susurre

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" respondió retóricamente.

"No lo se. Tal vez porque tu y Bella no han tenido sexo aún.!?" Reí. Bella me miró, sonriendo irónicamente.

"Ya veremos" Edward murmuro con una sonrisa.

------- -------- ---------

**Acá les traigo el Segundo capi!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado... **

_**¿Cuáles serán las preguntas de Bella y Edward? ¿Qué responderán?... Entérate en el siguiente episodio... xD. **_

**Jajaja que será un EPOV!!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo!!**

_Byes_


	3. Edward y Bella

**Esto le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a just- a- crazyfanpire . Yo solo lo traduje ^^**

**Las quiero girls! Gracias por las reviews, me encanta que les encante ;)**

_**Cap3**_:

**Edward y Bella**

**EPOV**

Rosalie y Emmett se colocaron detrás de nosotros, y Bella tomo mi mano. Me sorprendió encontrar que estaba sonriendo. No sabia si era un reacción al comentario de Rosalie o si estaba disfrutando esto. Lo dudé.

"Que es tan gracioso?" susurre en su oído y sonrió, besando la punta de mi nariz. La mire sospechosamente. Estaba actuando extraño.

"Se me ocurrió algo y... creo que tengo una idea." Me susurró y alcé mis cejas. Ella solo sacudió su cabeza.

_Wow, me pregunto de que se trata esa idea_, pensó Rosalie y la mire ferozmente.

Por lo que vi, las preguntas son bien simples. Bella probablemente se sonrojara, pero no hay razón para que esté asustada. Estoy aquí con ella, sin alejarme de su lado. La protegeré sin importar de que. En realidad, estoy mas nervioso por los estudiantes. Algunos de sus pensamientos son absolutamente indignantes, sin mencionar a Mike, quien realmente me enfurece.El modo en el que mira a Bella, _mi_ Bella, sus pensamientos... Bueno, los de Jessica son peores.

El Sr. Mason tomo una gran bocana de aire y me miro por un corto segundo y luego, a Bella. _Espero que ellos sean mas humanos_, pensó y sofoque una risa.

"Señorita Swan y Señor Cullen, primera pregunta. _¿Que significa la palabra 'sexo' para ti?"_

"Según el Diccionario Merriam-Webster, 'sexo' significa la suma de las características estructurales, funcionales y del comportamiento de los organismos que están envueltos en una reproducción marcada por la unión de gametas que distinguen machos y hembras." Dije y los alumnos se giraron hacia mi, sin palabras.

Bella levantó una ceja y besé su frente, sonriendo. Rosalie dejo salir un gruñido y la ignoré. _Tal vez deberías escribir una novela sobre eso, Eddie. Estoy seguro que tendrá éxito, _pensó Emmett.

"Mal." Cantó Alice y en un segundo, estaba en el escenario, junto a nosotros.

_Por favor, Alice,_ Jasper rogó mientras caminaba hacia nosotros

Cuando llego al escenario, comencé a sentirme incómodo y avergonzado. Quise correr y gritar. Dispare con la mirada a Jasper y entendió inmediatamente.

" 'Sexo' significa también un interacción entre el hombre y la mujer porque están pasionalmente enamorados o porque quieren divertirse." _Especialmente por la segunda_. "Eso incluye sentimientos y emociones, como Rosalie dijo antes." Terminó su discurso, con una enorme sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

Emmett aplaudió entusiasmado y el Sr. Mason se veía perplejo. "Bueno, eso fue... inesperado." _Y raro_. " ¿Y para usted, señorita Swan?" Ella se sonrojó.

"Um... _eso_ significa... um, lo que ellos dijeron." Murmuro señalándonos a Alice y a mi.

Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Alice y me congelé, mi mano entrelazada con la de Bella. Ella sintió mi reacción y para mi sorpresa, ella sonrió. Besó rápidamente mi mejilla y susurró " Por favor. Por mi" Continué mirándola shockeado.

"Ok, siguiente pregunta. _¿Ya comenzaste tu vida sexual?"_

"Sí "

"No."

Bella y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo y me gire hacia ella. Ella asintió.

"Sí, Señor Mason" Ella repitió. "Lo hicimos"

Y luego, comenzó. _Uh-Oh.. Qué?_ Mike gritó en su cabeza.

_Que desperdicio_

_Ok, tienes que estar bromeando. Quiero decir, ella miente, Verdad Edward?, si lo hiciste, tendríamos que haberlo escuchado, pero no lo hicimos, así que... _Rosalie balbuceaba y trate de bloquearla enseguida . Emmett no estaba mas compuesto. Me sonreía burlonamente.

Solo Alice y Jasper estaban tranquilos. Alice debió contarle. Ella no estaba prestando atención, estaba concentrada en algo.

"Bella, no tendrías que haber..." Empecé , pero me interrumpió.

"Mira, es solo un juego inofensivo. Por favor?" Miro profundamente a mis ojos.

"Pero tu no sabes que..."

"Por favor?! Me interrumpió otra vez . Sonreí y luego asentí.

_Oh Dios, hay alguna pareja en esta escuela que no haya empezado su vida sexual?!_ Pensó el Sr. Mason "¿_Donde seria el lugar perfecto?"_

"Creo que... en la playa" Bella susurro y fruncí el seño "Um, no La Push." Continuó y me relajé. Bueno saberlo.

"El prado" dije simplemente y vi a Bella sonrojarse.

"El prado. Que dulce! Es decir, puedo arreglar todo. Será perfecto. Oh, Edward, tengo permitido poner velas? O rosas? Creo que vi eso en una película. Era tan romántico. Y Bella, puedo buscarte un muy hermoso vestido. Azul, verdad Eddie? Por otro lado, Jasper, realmente tendríamos... " Alice balbuceó

"Suficiente Alice" Siseé " No te dejes llevar"

"Niños, silencio. Todavía nos quedan 7 preguntas. Solo quiero terminar. _¿Alguna vez engañaste a tu pareja?" _ El Sr. Mason preguntó y Emmett reventó en carcajadas.

"Eso Eddie, Lo hiciste?" rió

"Que pregunta estúpida" murmuré

"Qué?" Bella se sobresalto " Claro que no, esto es estúpido"

"Estas segura, Bella?" Mike gritó y le guiño un ojo. Apreté el puente de mi nariz y respire hondo. Solo quería arrancarle la cabeza. Alice pisó mi pie. "Perdón" le susurré.

"Cállate, Mike" gritó Bella .La miré sorprendido.

"Edward, ¿estas seguro de que no tienes una razón para sospechar?" Dijo Rosalie y río "Ya basta." Dije furioso.

"Cálmense, por favor. Era solo una pregunta. Señor Cullen.!" Dijo, mirándome en desaprobación y luego volvió a su papel. " _¿Que piensas sobre las aventuras de una sola noche?"_

"No tiene sentido" dije.

"Asombrosas" soltó Emmett

"Qué?" chilló Rosalie. Y le pegó en el estomago.

" Bueno, se supone que es mejor tener sexo en un hotel que en mi Porsche, Rose, no crees?" replicó Alice.

"O ser forzado a ver películas repugnantes solo por diversión, verdad Emmett?" Jasper murmuró sarcásticamente.

" De eso no se trataba la pregunta. Y por cierto, le pregunte a Edward y a Bella. No a _ustedes_." Los interrumpió el señor Mason. _Esto es una locura. Ellos están locos. ¿Que he hecho para merecer esto? _"Bella, podrías decir una palabra, por favor?"

"Es basura" murmuró, "Para una relación, es letal. No creo que los hombres, especialmente los jovenes" dijo mirando a Emmett " tienen que hacer eso." Besé su frente y me sonrió.

"¿Por qué me miraste cuando dijiste eso?" pregunto Emmett. Bella rió con Alice de su lado.

_No entiendo. __Por qué Alice y Jasper necesitan estar aquí? No les dije que se unieran. "Qué crees que es mejor? Pastillas o condones?"_

" Que chistoso. Edward y Bella no lo necesitan porque..." Emmett comenzó, pero Alice fue mas veloz. Puso las manos en su boca, sin dejarlo decir una palabra.

_Pero que…? __Quizó decir que ella esta… embarazada??" _El Sr. Mason gritó en su cabeza y yo suspiré. Estaba seguro de que saltaría a esa conclusión.

"Lo que Emmett trato de decir fue que... Edward y Bella no lo necesitan, porque ellos tomaron un descanso. Es decir, usted sabe, cuando estas enamorado intensamente y esas cosas. Tienes que relajarte un poco. Alguna vez lo ha experimentado, Sr. Mason?" Alice al rescate. Sonreí en gratitud y el rostro de él se tornó de rosa a rojo oscuro.

"Eso no es sobre mi vida sexual. No necesito Sex Ed. Es para ustedes, niños." Tartamudeó. "Bueno, estoy esperando la respuesta."

"Condones." "Píldoras". Dijimos al mismo tiempo y empezamos a reír.

_Idiota,_ pensó Rosalie. _Por cierto, cuando se termina?_

"Ambos son importantes. No han mirado tv hasta ahora?" dijo la segunda para sí mismo y reí.

Claro que he mirado tv. Por un siglo.

"_¿Cual es la definición de bisexual?"_

"Emmett Cullen" Respondió Jasper rápidamente, mirándolo. " Dijiste que intentaste estar conmigo , recuerdas?" continuo cuando vio su rostro perplejo.

"Si no hubieses soltado toda esa lujuria, tal vez me hubiese comportado."

"Si, claro Em. Como si pudieras .Eres como un tornado. Cuando comienza no puedes pararlo. Esa es la razón de porque haces tan linda pareja con Rose." Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja y vi lo que estaba planeando. Mordí mi labio para evitar reír, pero una pequeña risita escapo de mis labios. Intenté parecer como si hubiese tosido.

"Le pregunte a Edward y a Bella. Por favor?" Dijo entre dientes el señor Mason .

"Pienso como Jasper." murmuró Bella. Y asentí de acuerdo

"Te quiero hermanita." Replicó Emmett.

"Ok. Siguiente. _¿Qué entiendes por incesto?_

"Rose y Emmett."

"Alice y Jasper."

Dijeron en coro y pude ver la cara de los alumnos. Estaban confundidos, pero sin embargo entretenidos, como yo lo estaba. Bella dejo escapar una risita y pensé que estaba feliz porque no era el centro de atención.

" Sabes muy bien que no estamos relacionados, Alice." Siseó Rosalie.

"También ustedes." Alice le frunció el ceño.

"Emmett, si Rosalie le grita a nuevamente a Alice, yo..." Jasper empezó, pero fue interrumpido.

" Detente vaquero. _Tu_ Alice le grito a mi Rose. Tendría que estar enojado también?" Pregunto Emmett. _Tendríamos que hacer esto mas a menudo._

Genial, él veía esto como un juego.

"Ustedes son Edward y Bella?" Grito el señor Mason desesperado " Les estoy preguntando a ellos, no a ustedes, por el amor de Dios" se relajo bajo la contribución de Jasper y tomó aire. "Repetiré la pregunta. ¿Qué es incesto?"

"Una relación entre dos miembros de la misma familia." Susurró Bella. El señor Mason asintió y paso a la siguiente.

"_Qué harías si la mujer queda embarazada?_

Bella se sonrojó, mirándome. Abrí mi para hablar pero fui interrumpido inmediatamente.

"Ese es el problema. No puedo guardar mas el secreto, Rose. Te amo, créeme, lo hago, pero es por tu bien." Dijo Alice con mala cara y giró hacia la audiencia. "Rosalie esta embarazada. Tendrá un bebé"

Escuche un montón de jadeos y algunos estaban shockeados. Empecé a reír a carcajadas y Bella sofocó su risa, sosteniéndose de mi brazo para no caerse. El rostro del señor Mason no tenia precio_**. **_Lucia como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

"QUÉ? ¿ Perdiste completamente la cabeza?" Gritó Rosalie.

"Mira, estoy muy preocupada por ti. Y Jasper también. Pensé que si compartía esto con ellos, serias feliz." Alice puso cara de cachorro y Rosalie frunció el ceño, furiosa. "Venganza, Rose, venganza." Habló a velocidad vampírica.

"Di algo" Rosalie le dijo a Emmett.

"¿Realmente estas embarazada?" preguntó y yo reí aun mas.

"No idiota. Claro que no. No estoy embarazada." Grito para que todos nosotros escucháramos. El señor Mason se relajo un poco, pero tomo otra vez el pañuelo de su chaqueta y froto su frente.

"Ok, todo esta bien, ella no esta embarazada. Relájate" Murmuró para si mismo y cerro sus ojos por cinco segundos. _Terminemos con esto._ _"Define a tu pareja en cuatro palabras"_

Intercambié una mirada con Bella y sonrió cariñosamente. "Amable, protector, cariñoso, atento."

"Adorable, valiente, terca, torpe." Sonreí, besando su mano.

_Finalmente, acabó_. "Muchas gracias, Edward y Bella. Terminamos con el certamen, y no hay ganador porque saben tan bien como Rosalie y Emmett, que es hora de descubrir quien es nuestro invitado."

A Bella le dio curiosidad y yo solo quise desaparecer. Alice noto mi humor y Jasper también . Una ola de calma nos golpeo pero no duro mucho.

Escuche a Bella jadear cuando _nuestro invitado_ entró al gimnasio.

" Por favor, saluden al Jefe Swan". Anunció el señor Mason y Bella sacudió su cabeza violentamente.

------------

**Uhh tercer capi!! Nunca había traducido nada tan largo! Pero todavía queda bastante mas! Así que pueden alegrarse!**

**Dedicado a Pame!! Porque yo se que hubieses querido estar ahí parada con 'Eddie'! jiji .. ****TKM my friend!!**

**Byes!**


	4. UPSS ella lo hizo otra vez

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . Yo solo lo traduje ^^**

**UUPS ella lo hizo otra vez **

**BPOV**

Suspiré de alivio cuando el señor Mason anunció que habíamos terminado con las preguntas. Una mas y hubiese corrido fuera del gimnasio. Bueno, para ser sincera, realmente disfrute viendo el rostro de Rosalie cuando dije que habíamos empezado nuestra vida sexual. No tenia precio**. **Sin mencionar la de Emmett. El probablemente estaba pensando en los disfraces que nos podría haber dado.

"Muchas gracias, Edward y Bella. Terminamos con el certamen, y no hay ganador porque saben tan bien como Rosalie y Emmett, que es hora de descubrir quien es nuestro invitado."

Tomé a Edward del brazo y observe curiosa la entrada, para ver quien venia. Lo sentí congelarse , pero no le preste atención. Quien era tan atrevido para venir aquí, a presentar un estúpido curso sobre sexo!? Es decir, es estúpido.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entro al gimnasio. Jadee aterrorizada, dejando de sentir mis piernas. Probablemente porque estaban temblando demasiado. ¿Que diablos? ¿Porque mierda él...?

" Por favor, saluden al Jefe Swan". Anunció el señor Mason y unos cuantos estudiantes lo miraron sorprendidos.

NO, no no no, sacudí mi cabeza. Me empecé a sentir mareada. Edward acaricio mi cabello gentilmente y lo aleje rápido. Charlie podría morir si nos viera de ese modo. Rosalie rió y yo le puse mala cara. Alice tomo mi brazo, y sonrió en disculpa. No ayudo.

Charlie estaba avergonzado y podía notarlo por su cara. La cual estaba de un rojo brillante, y caminada hacia nosotros con la cabeza gacha.

"Por que no me lo dijiste?" Le pregunte a Alice. Empecé a tener una rara sensación en el estomago y pensé que era Jasper.

"Perdón. Es que vi que te hubieses rateado **(N/T: o hacer novillos, ya saben: no ir a clases :P)**, así que nosotros decidimos no decirte." Nosotros? Por supuesto. Mire a Edward y el estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Alice.

"Yo quería decirle" siseo Edward

"Ya no importa. El punto es que Charlie esta aquí." Gemí y sentí una vez mas esa extraña sensación. "Maldición Jasper" Susurre y escuche una risita.

Respire profundo cuando Charlie se acerco y vi un parpadeo en sus ojos cuando me vio. Lo salude, tratando de sonreír. Solo hice una mueca. Hubiese matada tan solo para salir de aquí.

"Un placer tenerte aquí, Charlie." _Oh, no me digas_. El Sr. Mason y él estrecharon sus manos.

"Lo mismo digo." Murmuro y se acerco a mi. " ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Bella?" me susurro.

"Hago la misma pregunta. Yo estudio aquí, pero tu?" Fui ruda, lo se, pero no pude detenerme. Estaba tan avergonzada de tener a mi papa aquí, y especialmente, en el curso de educación sexual.

"Pensé que estabas en el trabajo." Continue.

"Estaba. Quiero decir, estoy. Acabo de recibir una carta de la escuela para presentar esto..." paro abruptamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Y pensaste que te gustaría asistir. Papá, por favor acéptalo, estas tan avergonzado como yo lo estoy." Ahora entiendo porque me dijo esta mañana que tendría que cumplir una peligrosa misión .

"Mira Bells, soy tu padre. Es mi obligación venir aquí y enseñarte sobre _esto_. Tienes un novio y tu pronto... ya sabes..." tartamudeó mirándome a mi y a Edward. Sentí mi rostro poniéndose mas rojo y mas rojo.

Alguien estallo en carcajadas y levanté mi mirada para ver quien era. Mis ojos se entrecerraron cuando vi a Rosalie sonriendo maliciosamente y a Emmett en el suelo. A mi izquierda, Alice estaba balbuceando a máxima velocidad. " Estas loco? No puedes decir eso, Charlie esta aquí. Sabes que fue una broma, ella no esperaba que te lo creyeras. Edward va a...

No pude entender mucho. Ella estaba hablando muy rápido. Gire para ver a Edward, pero su rostro me asusto. Lucia como si fuera a matar a Emmett y Rosalie en cualquier momento. Pero que...? Bueno, luz verde para mi. Rosalie erademasiado vil.

"Discúlpame por interrumpirte, Charlie." Dijo Rosalie, sonriendo en disculpa. "Pero tengo que hacerlo..."

Jadee cuando Alice desapareció de mi lado apareció junto a Rosalie, tapándole la boca.

"Que esta haciendo señorita Cullen?" el Sr. Mason pregunto aturdido

"Nada. Es solo que... ella esta pasando una etapa muy dura por su embarazo." Sonrió y yo reí. Cuando Emmett escucho la palabra 'embarazo' se recupero y quedo paralizado.

Lo juro, él lucia como que si creyera a Alice. Bueno, si lo hizo, no estaría sorprendida. Reí otra vez. Intercambie una mirada con Edward, y el estaba probablemente pensando sobre lo mismo. Tome su mano y el apretó gentilmente la mía

"¿Que? ¿Rosalie esta embarazada?" Jadeo Charlie, mirándola aterrorizado y después giro hacia mi. Estaba mirando mi estomago.

Oh, por favor, díganme que no se esta preguntando si estoy embarazada también. Edward suspiro y tuve miedo de mirar en sus ojos. No sabia con que me podría encontrar allí. Alivio, preocupación, tristeza?

Rosalie sacudió su cuerpo y Alice la dejo ir. Le lanzó lásers por los ojos a la duendecillo. "Deja de decir eso. No estoy embarazada y nunca lo estaré." Grito.

Un par de estudiantes silbaron y otros jadearon. Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien. Como puede tener un desliz de ese modo?

"Maldición" dijo Edward.

"¿Por que estas diciendo eso Rosalie?" pregunto el señor Mason y pude ver la curiosidad de Charlie. Di una mirada a la sala y note que toda la audiencia estaba curiosa también por saber. _Genial..._

"Porque ella es... ella es muy joven... aun y porque... no quiere peder su figura." Dije, intentando salvar la situación. Levante la mirada para encontrar a un Emmett sonriendo, a una Alice revotando, a un Edward orgulloso, a un Jasper aburrido y a una Rosalie enojada.

Que? Yo la salve. No se supone que tendría que estar feliz ?!

"Oh ya veo." Murmuro el señor Mason y escuche a Charlie suspirar. " Podemos empezar por favor?" rogó y mi padre asintió. Me entro el panico, sin saber que podría posiblemente pasar.

Hice un paso hacia atrás, aun entrelazando mi mano con la de Edward. El estaba calmado, bueno aunque sea lucia calmado. El sabia lo que se venia, al igual que Alice. "Ellos intentan introducir la película, verdad?" murmure y el rió. Hice una mueca. Sabia que se estaba poniendo peor.

"Pero nada de que preocuparse. Será sobre enfermedades" paro, mirándome por un segundo y luego continuo "y sobre condones."

"Oh no" gemí. Beso mi frente, atento a que Charlie podría mirar en cualquier segundo.

"No te preocupes. Será corta"

Suspire resignada y espere que la tortura comenzara.

"Discúlpeme por interrumpirlo, señor Mason, pero queríamos saber si podríamos volver a nuestros asientos." Dios bendiga a Alice.

"Oh seguro. Pueden ir."

"Um espere. Se pueden quedar Rosalie y Emmett?" pregunto ella inocentemente. " Me refiero, para la demostración" demostración? Que demostración?

"Mierda sí. No me puedo perderme un gran show." Sonrio Emmett

"QUE? Emmett, eres un idiota. Claro que no, yo no me quedo" Rosalie grito enojada, y luego empezó a tener una conversación vampirica con Alice.

Me gire hacia Edward, que estaba intentando con muchas ganas retener sus carcajadas. "¿Sobre que es la demostración?" no me contesto, continuo mirándome divertido , y luego con un corto beso en los labios, me llevo a nuestros asientos.

Los demás todavía estaban en el escenario y un sonido lleno el gimnasio. La película comenzó y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward. Alice estuve cerca de nosotros en un segundo, al igual que Rosalie. Los muchachos se quedaron en el escenario y por el balbuceo de Alice entendí que fue por culpa del señor Mason.

" Miren cuan aterrorizado esta Jazz. No podía dejarlo allí solo, pero el señor Mason insistió. No lo entiendo, Emmett sabe tan bien como mi pequeño Jazzy..." Dijo Alice con mala cara, mirando cariñosamente a su esposo.

Yo sobresalté cuando Edward rompió en carcajadas y casi se cae del asiento. La cabeza de Rosalie giro y lo miro, probablemente pensando que el estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios

"Edward... estas bien?" pregunte, pero el continuo riendo. Fruncí el seño confundida ¿Qué era tan gracioso? "Edward?"

El apunto al escenario y vi a Emmett y a Jasper luchando con unas bananas. Empecé a reír histéricamente y caí sobre Rosalie, quien me empujo rápidamente.

"Rose, bebé, mira... nos dieron bananas" Emmett nos grito " y algo raro en un envoltorio" nos mostró un envoltorio rojo y pare de reír. Trague saliva.

Tome inmediatamente el brazo de Edward, quien se había calmado, y lo acerqué a mi .

Las luces habían sido apagadas y la película comenzó. Puse mis manos frente mis ojos, sin querer ver nada. Sentí a Edward besar mi cabello.

Luego empezó. Escuche a los estudiantes jadear y a algunas chicas gritar. Fue un fuerte y agudo grito. Los chicos silbaron y otros rieron. Mire a Alice para encontrar sus ojos mas grandes que su pequeño rostro y a Rosalie con una expresión de disgusto. Edward se estremeció y luego enterró su rostro en mi pelo.

"No vi venir eso". Alice sacudió su cabeza.

Intente ver que era tan horrible pero Edward no me dejo. " Realmente no quieres verlo"

Un par de gemidos vinieron de la película y entendí a lo que se refería.

_Oh por favor no, no ahora que mi padre esta aquí._

"¿ Qué diablos? ¿Donde esta mi película? ¿Qué es esta estupidez?" el señor Mason grito desesperado mientras lo escuchaba intentar detener el video.

La película se detuvo y las luces fueron encendidas. Levante la mirada y vi a Emmett sonriéndole satisfecho a Rosalie. " Esa chica tenia un disfraz de Gatubela, como el tuyo bebé. Luces realmente caliente en esas botas." Le guiño un ojo. Jasper retrocedió un paso, con sus ojos cerrados .

Edward se presionó el puente de su nariz y pensé que Emmett le estaba dando una imagen mental de eso.

"Quiero saber quien reemplazo la película original con esta basura." El señor Mason estaba realmente furioso. Tenia miedo de mirar a Charlie pero tenia mucha curiosidad. Su rostro estaba blanco y su boca abierta. Por el shock, asumí.

Me encontré con sus ojos y me sonroje. Todavía me encontraba en los brazos de Edward así que hice un esfuerzo para alejarlo gentilmente .

La aguda risa de Alice comenzó y la mire, pero ella estaba observando a Jasper. Edward rió también. ¿Qué mierda? Los únicos que no estábamos riendo éramos Emmett , Rosalie y yo.

"Ok, quien fue?" le pregunte a Edward y me indico que mirara a Jasper.

Él estaba concentrado en alguien y por su dirección, pude ver que Mike era el blanco. Alice rompió en carcajadas, todos los estudiantes giraron hacia ella. No lo entendí al principio, pero mientras el rostro de Mike se tornaba mas y mas rojo, las risitas estaban apunto de matarme.

El Señor Mason busco en el gimnasio para encontrar al culpable y abrió su boca para hablar, quiero decir .. para gritar. Pero fue interrumpido, por las carcajadas de Emmett , Alice y Edward.

"No puedo soportarlo. Es crucial." Grito Mike, sus manos temblando. Jessica le frunció el ceño, aturdida. "¿Qué estas haciendo Mike? ¿qué esta pasando?"

"Así que fue usted señor Newton. Detención por una semana después de la escuela. Y ahora, por favor salga de mi clase." Le grito el señor Mason.

"Pero yo no... Es decir, yo solo... No fui yo." Lloriqueo.

"Oh Mikey, no seas tan bebé." Emmett sonrió. _Mira quien habla.._

"VETE" Grito el señor Mason una vez mas, Mike dejo el gimnasio con una expresión horrorizada.

Reí junto con el resto de los estudiantes y Jasper mostró sus pulgares en alto. Alice le soplo un beso.

"Ok, entonces quien fue el verdadero culpable?" reí.

"Austin y Tyler." Edward sofoco una carcajada. " Ellos estaban pensando en como hacer esta hora mas interesante"

"Tuvieron éxito"

Charlie se aclaro audiblemente la garganta hasta que toda la atención estuvo en el. "Um, si. Yo estaba a punto de explicar de que se trataba la película pero ahora..." se encogió de hombros.

Pude traducir fácilmente: La película acabo así que mejor me largo de aquí.

"Charlie, aun no hemos hablado sobre los condones." Le recordó el señor Mason y Emmett descubrió lo que eran esos envoltorios. Los tiro con cara de disgusto.

"Eww... y yo que pensé que eran globos."

Reí otra vez, poniendo mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Rosalie gruño en anticipación y cuando me calme lo suficiente mire al escenario. Charlie estaba en la esquina mas alejada, Emmett y Jasper en el centro y el señor Mason cerca de ellos.

"Y ahora tenemos que enseñarles como usar un condón." Anuncio el señor Mason y yo me sonroje. _Oh no.._

"Dime que ellos no van a ..." pare, no pudiendo continuar.

"En realidad, si." Edward susurro en mi oído.

"Sí, pero porque necesitamos bananas?" Emmett estaba confundido. Edward rodó sus ojos. Mitad de los estudiantes rieron por su estúpida pregunta.

"Bueno, si has empezado tu vida sexual hace dos años, tal vez deberías saber."

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... _

Ante eso, los ojos de Charlie se agrandaron y miro a Emmett, luego a Rosalie, sus ojos encontraron los míos por un segundo y luego buscaron hasta encontrar los de Edward. Su rostro cambio de un brillante rosa a rojo.

"Así es, señor Mason." Asintió Rosalie. "Pero nosotros sabemos como usar protección, no como otros". Continuo, sonriendo engreídamente hacia nosotros.

Sacudí mi cabeza y con un nudo en la garganta mire a Charlie. Él estaba que echaba humo.

_Maldición, maldición.._

"¿Por que dices eso Rosalie?" pregunto Charlie y continué sacudiendo mi cabeza hacia ella, solo que esta vez mas violentamente. Edward le gruño a su hermana, un ronquido creciendo en su pecho.

"¿Oh no sabias que Edward y Bella comenzaron su vida sexual?" dijo Rosalie inocente, jugando con un mechón de cabello. Con un pequeño "Oh" el rostro de Charlie se torno blanco y el cayo con un _zbang_ en el escenario.

_MALDICIÓN!_

^--------^

**Hola** gente!!

Espero que les haya gustado el capi! En mi opinión tiene partes bastantes graciosas... pueden hacerme saber la suya clickeando en el botoncito verde ;-).

Disculpen si pareció que tarde demasiado pero es que me enganche con las Crónicas Vampíricas y ahora empecé uno llamado El Secreto... ya saben como es cuando un libro esta realmente bueno... una no se entera de nada mas. jajajaja

Saludos a todas y gracias por sus lindas reviews!! ^^

Bye!! (L)


	5. Dispárenme, por favor

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . Yo solo lo traduje ^^**

**Dispárenme, por favor**

**BPOV**

Me congele en mi asiento y el brazo de Edward se apretó a mi cintura. ¿Por qué ella hizo eso? Sé que me odia pero... eso fue tan vil. Si ella no estuviera muera ya, estaría apunto de estrangularla. La mire para ver si lo sentía, pero sonreía inocentemente. Eso me enfureció e intente saltar de mi asiento, pero Edward no me dejo.

"Déjame. Le voy a arrancar la cabeza" siseé mirando a Rosalie.

"Por favor, cálmate Bella. No le puedes hacer nada a Rosalie, solo te lastimaras a ti misma y pienso que Charlie te necesita ahora mismo." susurró Edward y respire hondo.

"Mejor escuchas a Edward Bella. Y créeme, te ayude, aunque no lo quieras ver:" rió Rosalie y puse mala cara en su dirección.

"Vamos, vamos. Por favor, por favor... Oh, hola Carlisle. Si, todo bien…" la mire .. "en realidad no.. es solo que.. bueno Charlie se desmayo y pienso que te necesitamos aquí.. No, aun estamos en la escuela... es una larga historia. Oky doky, solo.. date prisa" Alice cerro se móvil y me guiño un ojo sonriendo.

Mire rápidamente a Charlie y el todavía estaba en el suelo, los otros solo lo miraban petrificados. La boca de Emmett estaba abierta y Jasper estaba mas pálido que nunca – si eso fuera posible. El señor Mason estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

"Edward, haz algo." Mordí mi labio, preocupada.

"¿qué puedo hacer? El probablemente me matara. Es decir, técnicamente." Susurro.

"No se, solo.. no lo puedo ver así."

Edward suspiro rendido. Corrimos al escenario y me acerque a él, buscando si estaba vivo aun. Bueno, aunque su cara estaba púrpura, el lucia... normal. Edward le hizo una seña a Emmett para que lo ayudara y en un segundo estaba cerca de nosotros, su rostro blanco.

"Vamos jefe. Respire hondo y levántese." Dijo Emmett pero Charlie estaba duro como una estatua.

"Papá?" pregunte con desconfianza.

"Esta bien, Bella. Se recuperara pronto." Ante la voz de Edward, Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron y salto tres metros hacia atrás. Me asusto y solté un grito ahogado.

"Papá? Estas bien?" pregunte nuevamente. Sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos y me miro primero a mi y luego a Edward. Sacudió su cabeza, horrorizado e intente alcanzar su mano pero no me dejo.

Suspire y tome a Edward de la mano instintivamente. Luego la cabeza de Charlie se quebró.

"No la toques. Me escuchaste? No la toques, o te matare." Charlie le grito a Edward, tomando la primera cosa que vio y Edward se alejo de mi mano. Les fruncí el ceño a ambos y terca como yo era, tome nuevamente la mano de Edward.

Vi lo que tomo. Una banana. "Bueno, esto no es realmente un arma pero puedes hacerte la idea."

Que bueno que dejo su arma en casa.

"Papá, soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que sea que se cruce por mi mente. No soy de tu propiedad." Le grite y su cara se torno de un brillante rojo.

"Señorita Swan, porque le esta gritando a su padre?" intervino el señor Mason " El estaba preocupad por usted."

"Perdón, papá" murmure, respirando hondo.

"Charlie, realmente no puedo creer que confíes en lo que Rosalie dijo." Alice rebotó en el escenario, sosteniendo el brazo de Jasper. Estaba todavía petrificado. "Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre las rubias. Tienen mucha imaginación."

A Rosalie le salía humo y le disparo lasers por los ojos a Alice, que si fueran reales, le hubiesen hecho probablemente un agujero en la cabeza. "Eso es un insulto a mis modales Alice. ¿Por que no puedes dejarme sola por un segundo? ¿Por que me odias tanto?" Actuación, actuación y otra vez actuación. _Ella es tan falta y tan malvada..._

"No me importa. No quiero ver a Bella al lado de ... este tipo." Dijo Charlie entre dientes, señalando a Edward.

Lo mire mal, apretando la mano de Edward. " Eso no es justo." Sisee y luego el gimnasio fue enterrado en el silencio.

Charlie y yo empezamos un concurso de miradas y observe en sus ojos mas profundamente. Estaba empezando a tener lagrimas en mis ojos.

Peor el silencio fue interrumpido por la puerta, que se abrió y Carlisle entro al gimnasio, sonriéndonos pero aun confundido. Y pude entenderlo: Charlie estaba apuntando con una banana a Edward, Rosalie estaba enojada, frunciéndonos el seño a Alice y a mi, Emmett estaba mudo y Alice jugando con el pelo de Jasper, luciendo exactamente como un mono. El señor Mason aclaro su garganta y nos recobramos.

"Oh, doctor Cullen." El señor Mason saludo a Carlisle

"Recibí una llamada de uno de sus estudiantes diciendo que alguien no se estaba sintiendo bien. Creí que seria una buena idea venir y ver que estaba pasado" dijo y luego nos miro, sus ojos se detuvieron en Charlie. " Jefe Swan, veo que esta bien."

"Si.. nunca he estado mejor" siseo, mirándome y me sonroje.

"Dispárenme, por favor, dispárenme ahora." Susurre cerrando mis ojos.

"Los pensamientos de Charlie son mas calmados ahora que Carlisle esta aquí" Edward susurro y lo mire.

"Esta pensando en decirle esa... estupidez... a él, verdad?" asintió "Maldición"

Y mis sospechas eran correctas, porque Charlie abrió su boca para hablar. "Sabias que nuestros hijos están teniendo... s... se.. sexo?" se sonrojó, pero le sonrió triunfal a Edward.

Carlisle levanto sus cejas hacia mi, luego se giro hacia Edward. Me sorprendí cuando sonrió y pareció que se estaba esforzando mucho por no reír.

"Sí en realidad yo sabia" contesto Carlisle y mi sorpresa fue tan grande que casi me ahogo

En vez de Charlie el que contesto fue Emmett "Ey, eso no es justo. No escuchamos nada. Donde lo hicieron? ¿En el bosque o en casa de Bella?" Nos regaño Emmett como una madre que nos hubiese encontrado tomando galletas sin su permiso. _Cállate Emmett!_

Cuando dijo esto ultimo, Charlie luciua como si estuviera apunto de desmayarse otra vez. Por suerte esta vez Carlisle se encontraba aquí.

Rosalie le dio un puñetazo y con velocidad inhumana, abrió el envoltorio y puso un condón en la cabeza de Emmett. Escuche muchos "Eww's" viniendo de los estudiantes. Hice una mueca y Alice río.

Carlisle le frunció el ceño a sus hijos pero no dijo nada. Bueno, el sabia que este era su comportamiento _normal_, así que...

"Señorita Hale, esos no son para su entretenimiento.. para que sepa, no son usados en la cabeza" dijo el señor Mason y escuche varias risitas. Me mordí el labio, conteniendo mi risa y mire a Edward. Quien estaba sonriendo entretenido.

"Bueno, eso me prueba que ellos no saben nada sobre protección y que Rosalie podría estar embarazada" Alice sonrió y Carlisle siseo un audible "Que?" sacudiendo su cabeza de Alice a Rosalie

"Detente Alice" Rosalie estaba que echaba humo y la duendecillo se encogió de hombros, divertida de poder irritar a su hermana.

Charlie soltó un grito ahogado que me asusto. Carlisle se puso a su lado. "Estas bien, Charlie?"

El sacudió su cabeza " Soy demasiado joven para un nieto, me escuchaste?" nos grito a Edward y a mi y me sonroje. "Míreme, señorcito, si embarazada a mi bebé, conocerás mis bala" Charlie lo amenazo y cerré mis ojos, estando tan avergonzada que ni siquiera podía mirar mis pies.

"Oh, por favor..." susurre para mi misma y Edward acaricio gentilmente mi cabella, tratando de calmarme. Me sentí un poquito mas calmada y mire a Edward, sonriéndole. Quería besarlo, pero si lo hacia, Charlie probablemente me encerraría en el sótano.

El señor Mason se aclaro ruidosamente la garganta y miro rápidamente su reloj "Bueno, de nuestra hora solo quedan 15 minutos. Así, que les ruego a todos, que se calmen" dijo, mirándonos, y Jasper soltó una risitas " y que continuemos con el curso" espero hasta que asentimos y luego continuo. "Bien, entonces, traje estos condones, porque pienso que deben aprender mas sobre protección y ... " fue interrumpido por la risa de los estudiantes y vi a una chica caer de su silla.

"Whoa- esto es tan genial" Emmett rió y cuando lo vi, me revente de la risa, como el resto de los Cullens.

El condón seguía aun su cabeza, solo que esta vez estaba inflado y parecía un globo. La cabeza de Emmett estaba mas grande que nunca, ahora que el condón estaba en la sima de ella. Vi a Charlie riendo también, solo que sus ojos estaban entre entretenimiento y terror.

"Señor Cullen, sáqueselo inmediatamente." Grito el señor Mason, furioso.

Emmett puso mala cara y se lo saco. Yo todavía me reía tontamente pero empecé a carcajearme histéricamente otra vez cuando vi a Alice acostada en el piso.

"Niños, por favor compórtense." Dijo Carlisle y ellos se enderezaron. El señor Mason parpadeó hacia él y le frunció el ceño a Emmett.

"Ahora estoy seguro que no sabes nada sobre protección." Dijo, tomando de su chaqueta el pañuelo nuevamente y frotándolo contra su frente. "Jasper , por favor únetenos"

"Maldición!" susurro y fue al lado de Emmett.

Me fui hacia la esquina mas alejada con Edward, Alice y Carlisle. Rosalie corrió hacia su asiento y Charlie tenia miedo de acercarse. Suspire.

"En realidad, Doctor Cullen, como el Jefe Swan tuvo _un accidente_, pensaría en unírsenos también?" preguntó el señor Mason y Edward sacudió su cabeza.

"Carlisle..." empezó pero pareció que Carlisle dijo algo porque Edward no dijo nada mas.

"Seguro" contesto y se puso entre Emmett y Jasper.

"Ahora, Emmett y Jasper, tomen un condón y una banana" los instruyo el señor Mason y se me escapo una risita. Vi la expresión horrorizada de Jasper al tocar la banana y Emmett nos guineo un ojo. "Muy bien, ahora, que piensan que tienen que hacer con eso?" les pregunto y los dos giraron hacia mi confundidos, encogiéndose de hombros.

" La banana no es algo para comer!?" Emmett hizo su _inteligente_ pregunta y los tres de nosotros reímos. Charlie se cruzo de brazos, mirándolos bueno en realidad mirando a través de ellos. No quería saber sus pensamientos.

"Sí, Emmett, pero ahora no." Parecía que la paciencia del señor Mason estaba apunto de acabar. "Jasper, tu sabes?" pregunto optimista pero cuando Jasper sacudió su cabeza, tomo una respiración muy muy profunda.

Carlisle le frunció el ceño a sus hijos y sus labios moviéndose a velocidad vampírica. Los ojos de Emmett se iluminaron, al igual que los de Jasper y dijeron a coro: "Tenemos que poner el condón en la banana."

Me sonrojé y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Escuche un gruñido y levanté mi mirada para encontrar a Charlie muy enojado, mirándonos. Me enderecé de inmediato, mi rostro aun rojo.

"Finalmente, sí, eso es" el señor Mason suspiro aliviado. " Doctor Cullen, podria decirle a los estudiantes por qué la protección es tan importante? Estoy seguro que saben un poco, pero insisto."

"Por supuesto" Carlisle sonrió girando su rostro al gimnasio " Entonces, como muchos de ustedes ya saben, las enfermedades son muy imprevisibles. Ahí es cuando necesitan protección, especialmente cuando no quieren un embarazo inesperado o si no quieres que tu parea contraiga una enfermedad. Lo que Emmett y Jasper están intentando mostrarles hoy es como usar un condón. Muchos de ustedes no saben como, porque no empezaron su vida sexual o porque son inmaduros y no lo usan" dijo.

Emmett tomo la banana y la examino. Luego con una sonrisa, se giro hacia mi. "¿Cómo puedes comer esto?"

Jasper tomo el condón disgustado e intento ponerlo en la banana, pero no tuvo éxito. Alice puso mala cara. " Sabia que debía haberle enseñado."

Emmett intento también, pero el condón salto de sus manos, cayendo en el rostro de Tyler. "Que asco" chillo, saltando de su asiento. El chico a su lado rió.

Luego de cinco minutos sin una victoria, el señor Mason se enojo y tomo la banana y el condón. Los elevo en frente de la clase y grito " Así , es como se usa" con furia, puso el condón en ella, solo que la banana no lo soporto y sus pedazos cayeron al escenario.

El gimnasio se lleno de carcajadas y Emmett levanto sus pulgares a Rosalie quien sonreía satisfecha. Jasper fue hacia Alice, y ambos miraban los ojos del otro así que decidí pasarlos. Mire a Edward y beso mi frente. Escuche a Charlie luego "Te estoy vigilando, no lo olvides" suspire.

"Eso no es protección. Es brutalidad" dijo Emmett "Me gusta" dijo, guiñándole a Rosalie y luego hizo un gesto con tu cabeza hacia los lockers. Me estremecí.

_No quiero saber._

^^----------- ^^ -^^----------- ^^

...

..

**.Les gusto??!! A mi sí! Mientras traducía me moría de la risa... **

**Ahora espero poder traerles los capis mas seguido, porque nos dieron unas mini-vacaciones, (ya saben por todo esto de la Gripe A) y no hay que ir al colegio por dos semanas + las típicas vacaciones de invierno de 2 semanas mas...o sea.. un mes sin tener que levantarme temprano... simplemente GENIAL. Pero no prometo nada, ya que tengo de todo para hacer ¬¬**

**Ya saben que las adoro chicas! Gracias por todas sus reviews! **

**Bye!**


	6. La Tarea APESTA!

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . Yo solo lo traduje, con su permiso ^^**

**La Tarea APESTA!**

**BPOV**

El señor Mason, con su rostro de un brillante rojo, se desplomo en un silla y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse . Gire para enfrentar a la audiencia. Todo lo que pude ver en el gimnasio fueron rostros aturdidos, hoo hoo's y hee hee's viniendo de Austin, Tyler y hasta de Ben y vi una chica corriendo hacia fuera. Bueno, eso... estaba bien, creo.

"Crees que se pondrá mejor?" pregunte

"Si cuentas con Emmett y Rosalie, entonces sí, se pondrá mejor" susurro Edward y sentí un nudo en mi garganta. Esos dos van a matar a Jasper pronto.

Vi que Emmett ya no estaba en el escenario, sino con Rosalie en una silla, besándose pasionalmente. Jessica giro y cuando los vio, llevo una mano a su boca y corrió gritando. Se escucharon un par de gritos ahogados y Carlisle sacudió su cabeza de incredulidad.

Jasper se estaba abanicando a si mismo y en un segundo, su rostro estaba en el hombro de Alice. Lo vi estremecerse a mi lado, Edward presionó el puente de su nariz, murmurando algo bajo su respiración. Charlie estaba verde otra vez y me miro rápidamente, como si esperara de mí la misma cosa con Edward. _Eso quisieras_, pensé sarcásticamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

Escuche la campana sonar y suspire mas aliviada que nunca. Emmett y Rosalie rompieron el beso y nos sonrieron satisfechos. El señor Mason se enderezó y nos dijo a todos " Ok, se termino" murmuro, aliviado como yo. "Pero ya que hoy es viernes, tendrán cosas que hacer. Y para eso, su tarea..."

" ¿Que? Esto es tan injusto. Este era el único curso en el que no tendríamos tarea." Un chico lo interrumpió.

"Bueno, ahora tienen, así que por favor, déjenme terminar" continuo en un tono duro. "Para el lunes, tendrán que hacer un ensayo sobre los embarazos. Como es formado la cigota, los estados que tendrá que pasar, cómo crece dentro del útero y hasta que el bebe esta listo para nacer. Si tienen dificultades, el Dr. Cullen esta aquí para ustedes." Carlisle asintió. " Espero que algunos de ustedes traigan ensayos realmente buenos y recuerden que es necesario para la graduación, si son Seniors y para pasar el año, si son Juniors. Y una cosa mas.. Esta tarea es en parejas. No me interesa si hay dos chicas como pareja o dos chicos, pero deben ser dos."

Cuando el señor Mason termino, vi a las chicas tomar los brazos de sus novios y mirar de derecha a izquierda, por si había _enemigas. _Vi que una mano se alzaba en la fila de enfrente y Edward maldijo en voz baja. Era Eric y cuando lo mire, me guiño. Mostró un papel donde estaba escrito _COMPAÑEROS?. _Solo sentí mi estomago revolverse.

Edward tomo si cintura y sonrió burlonamente a Eric. "Discúlpame por arruinar tus planes, Eric, pero Bella tiene un compañero y si estoy contando bien, tal vez Mike puede unírsete . Jessica ya esta de a dos.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo, pero solté un par de risitas. Alice reboto hacia nosotros, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Jasper estaba tomando su mano tiernamente.

"Que tarea tan genial, Bella, no crees?**" **gorjeó y yo suspire.

"Seguro. Ahora Charlie me encerrará en mi habitación para siempre. Que bueno que todavía tengo la ventana" sonreí a Edward.

"Sí, pero la próxima vez tengo que llevar vaselina" rió.

Gire para ver a Charlie y a Carlisle hablando intensamente. Charlie sacudió su cabeza y luego me miro. Carlisle puso un brazo en su hombro y luego Charlie sacudió su cabeza otra vez.

"¿De que están hablando?" gruñí " Por favor, dime que no es sobre _nuestra _vida sexual o algo como eso?"

"Realmente no, Carlisle esta intentando convencer a Charlie para que deje que te quedes en nuestra casa durante el fin de semana." Susurro Edward y Alice aplaudió. Sonreí ante eso, no deseaba quedarme en casa con Charlie ahora que estaba de mal humor.

"Iai, Ya te veo allí. Buen trabajo Carlisle."

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron tomados de la mano y reí fuertemente.

"Emmett, tu rostro esta lleno de lápiz labial"

"Te dije, Rose. Te mostré el rosa pero no escuchaste."

Rosalie le dio a Alice una mirada de asco, pero luego limpio el rostro de Emmett. Y en un segundo el estaba _radiante_. Puso la carita del beso para ella, pero se recupero pronto porque Carlisle estaba viniendo hacia nosotros.

Llegó sonriendo y Charlie estaba atrás de el, con sus brazos cruzados.

"Tengo buenos noticias. Bella, puedes quedarte con nosotros, durante el fin de semana" anuncio.

"Allí, sin problemas" Edward apretó mi mano gentilmente.

Asentí con cuidado y abrí mi boca para decirle algo a mi padre pero la cerré rápidamente. ¿Qué iba a decirle en ese caso?

"Bien" hablo finalmente, poniendo mala cara**. **Eso era tan... inusual en el. "Puedes quedarte con ellos si me odias tanto. Pero discutí con Carlisle y me dijo... es decir, el me aseguro que estarías a cinco metros de Edward." Dijo.

Mire confusa a Carlisle y el se encogió de hombros. Charlie movió su pie con impaciencia, esperando que yo dijera algo, supongo.

"Papa, no te odio y em, en serio, lo que Rosalie dijo.. eso fue una gran mentira. Edward y yo, nosotros no... quiero decir.. tienes que entender que nosotros..." articule con mis manos en el aire, esperando que el pudiera adivinar, pero... nada. Probablemente el estaba pensando que yo estaba loca.

Escuche la risa tonta de Emmett y luego un _zbang. _Probablemente la mano de Rosalie golpeando la cabeza su cabeza.

"Entonces, no toques, no besos, no nada. Ni siquiera puedes respirar cerca de el, Me entendiste?" le fruncí el ceño. Eso era muy fácil para Edward, pero para mi?

"¿Y si tropiezo accidentalmente en el baño cuando él se este dando una ducha?" pregunte sarcásticamente.

Por un minuto pensé que se podría desmayar otra vez pero Edward interfirió, dándome una mirada impresionada.

"No te preocupes Charlie. Todo estará bien"

"Eso espero. Realmente eso espero" le frunció el ceño a Edward y luego me abrazo como despedida. Carlisle también nos dijo adiós y los vi abandonar el gimnasio.

Alice soltó un grito ahogado y luego comenzó a aplaudir otra vez. " Oh por Dios. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado. Jazz, rápido, tengo que ir de compras. Nosssvemosssllueggooo..." dijo a toda velocidad mientras corría hacia fuera del gimnasio con un aterrorizado Jasper de la mano. Detrás de ellos estaban Emmett y Rosalie, Emmett giro hacia nosotros para guiñarnos e hizo la carita del beso otra vez.

"Ya conoces a Alice. Tiene que comprar cada día, cada cosa, _sin importar que_." Siseo esto ultimo y yo estaba aun mas confundida.

Beso mis labios rápidamente y me estrecho contra su pecho. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello. No había paraíso mas hermoso que estar en sus brazos y sentír sus labios volverse una sonrisa. Mi corazón corría y lo podía escuchar yo misma.

"Vamos a clase" susurro en mi oído y asentí lentamente. Sonrió al ver mi falta de voluntad y tomo mi mano.

Me dejo en frente de mi clase y cuando me abrazo para despedirse le susurre " Ya sabes, todavía estas a tiempo para secuestrarme."

"Estaría feliz de hacerlo" sonrió " pero no quiero darle a Charlie otra razón para odiarme"

Suspire y mire como él desaparecía al doblar la esquina. Tome una respiración honda y luego entre a clase. Los estudiantes giraron hacia mi, algunos de ellos frunciendo el ceño y me sonroje. El Señor Varner lo frunció también porque la hora ya había comenzado y el estaba diciendo algo sobre los concursos de matemáticas. "Estamos muy contentos de tenerla aquí, señorita Swan." Dijo sarcásticamente y luego retomo su discurso.

Me senté en mi banco y con mi vista periférica vi que Jessica me miraba. Genial. La ignore y abrí mi libro, jugando con un lápiz.

Bueno, la hora no se paso demasiado rápido. _Hola, son matemáticas_. El Señor Varner me llamo para resolver un problema y casi golpeo mi cabeza contra el pizarrón. Escuche risas y mi rostro se torno de tres tonos de rojo, pero eso estaba bien. Si no me hubiese caído al menos un vez por dia, luego hubiese sido un record, digno del Libro Guiness.

La campana sonó y fui la primera en salir de la clase. Estaba cerca de mi locker cuando escuche un ruido sordo salir de él. Me detuve a unos centímetros, asustada de continuar. ¿Qué estaba ahí o quien tenia la llave de mi locker?

Respire hondo, retrocediendo un paso pero antes de tocarlo, las puertas se abrieron y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Solté un grito ahogado al verlos, pero luego me enfurecí.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿No vieron que el armario de las escobas estaba a dos lockers de aquí?" les grite.

"Lo siento Bella. No teníamos tiempo de ir hasta allí. Tu locker era lo mas cercano" Emmett se disculpo con una sonrisa.

Los mire y luego continué mas calmada. "A propósito, ¿como entraron allí?"

"Bueno, esta bebe hizo algunas llaves para todos..." Comenzó Emmett pero Rosalie lo corto inmediatamente.

"_Cállate Emmett_" siseó.

"¿Tu… tu hiciste copias de todas las llaves?" ahogue un grito y ella sonrió inocentemente "Edward..." grite, sabiendo que estaba cerca.

Apareció por la esquina, con su adorable sonrisa, me tomo en sus brazos y beso tan tiernamente mis labios que casi me olvido de la presencia de Emmett y Rosalie. Él rompió el beso y escuche la risita de Emmett.

"¿Qué, mi amor?"

"¿Sabias que Rosalie hizo copias de nuestras llaves? Ellos llenaron mi locker con su lujuria y esta saliendo como vapor" les di una sucia mirada.

"Lo sabia" gruño, mirando a sus hermanos " No te lo dije porque no quería que te enfurecieras. Esos dos no son muy sutiles al demostrar _su amor_."

"Celoso, Eddie?" sonrió Emmett y él rió, murmurando algo como 'ya quisieras'.

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Lo amo con todo mi corazón y el me ama también. Solo que nosotros sabemos como manifestarlo, no encerrándonos en un locker o espesándonos a besar como unos adolescentes calenturientos." Dije sonriendo a Rosalie, quien estaba lanzando lásers por los ojos. Edward se acerco para besar mi mejilla.

Tome su mano, lista para ir a la cafetería, cuando grite por sobre mi hombro. " Emmett, tu camiseta esta al revez... otra vez" reí.

Nos sentamos en nuestro rincón usual y corrí para buscar algo de comida. Puse en la bandeja la primera cosa que vi y fui a pagar. Con mi vista periférica vi que Mike estaba detrás de mi, así que me apure. Mire hacia Edward y me horroricé cuando vi que él estaba intentando no reírse.

Di el dinero para el almuerzo y corrí hacia Edward. Emmett y Rosalie se nos habían unido. Pero... no había señales de Alice y Jasper.

"Pobre chico. El estaba pensando en como empezar y tu solo saliste corriendo" rió Edward.

"Que gracioso" ríe sarcásticamente y me senté. " ¿Donde esta Alice? ¿ Y Jasper?" pregunte mientras le daba un mordisco a mi manzana.

"Dando vueltas por ahí... como una pareja de adolescentes" dijo Rosalie con un tono dulzón.

"Lo siento , Rosalie. Solo conozco uno" repuse y luego me gire hacia Edward. "¿Todavía no terminaron con esa cosa de las _compras_?"

"Aparentemente no"

"Tu sabes algo ¿verdad?"

"¿Yo? No" sonrió adorablemente, mirándome a los ojos. _Esta tratando de deslumbrarme o soy solo yo? Sí, definitivamente si. Ugh, y odio cuando tiene éxito_, pensé mientras me derretía.

"¿Que piensan sobre faltar a clases?" Pregunto Emmett entusiasmado y rompimos en carcajadas. "¿Que? ¿Que dije?"

"Exacto. Finalmente, dijiste algo bueno" murmuro Rosalie, pellizcando su mejilla.

"Pienso que es una buena idea. Edward y yo tenemos biología y tendremos que ver una estúpida película. Creo que podemos saltárnosla. ¿Y ustedes?"

"Trigonometría" dijo Emmett con una expresión de disgusto.

"Estoy segura que Alice y Jasper ya no vendrán por aquí así que los veremos en casa." Dije. "Entonces, me siento mal y casi me desmayo. Edward y sus hermanos me ayudaron a recobrarme y me llevaron a casa." Sonreí y ellos asintieron, menos Rosalie, quien me miraba feo.

Corrimos a nuestros autos y Edward me abrió la puerta del acompañante del Volvo. Tuve cuidado con el toldo porque siempre tuve el talento de golpearme la cabeza. Mire triste a mi camioneta. " No te preocupes. La llevare a tu casa, antes de que Charlie sospeche algo." Suspire aliviada y Edward encendió el motor.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

...Hola de nuevo chicas!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Jamás creí que llegaríamos a las **100 reviews** en tan pocos capítulos.. Tal vez a algunas les parezca poco... Pero para mí es todo un logro y estoy muy muy feliz^.^ _**GRACIAS!**_

Siguiente capitulo : "Sorpresa" y es un Alice POV ;-)

_Bye Bye_ Girls! ^^

**PD:** PorSiempreyO fue la nº 100 ^^ .Pero también muchas gracias a todas por dejar rr en todos los caps! 'Lluvia de corazones' para todas jijiji


	7. Sorpresa

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . Yo solo lo traduje, con su permiso ^^**

**Sorpresa **

**APOV**

Me prepare intensivamente antes de tener que decirles la verdad. Vi la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Edward, la sorpresa que se llevo Bella y por supuesto Carlisle lucia como si quisiera matarme. Pero eso me hizo reír, y reír histéricamente. Jasper me tiraba, cada tanto, miradas de consternación, pero lo ignore. Se estaba preocupando demasiado. Recordé a Emmett y que él seria el único feliz con las nuevas noticias. Rosalía seria la difícil, pero no me importaba realmente.

Gire hacia Jasper y me frunció el ceño. Abrió su boca para decir algo pero lo corte. " Ya sé, ya se, ya se. Te estarás preguntando si esto que estamos haciendo es lo correcto, pero debes dejar de preocuparte." Dije y le sonreí, reasegurándole que todo estaba bien.

"Bueno, en realidad pensé que tu podrías estar feliz. Estoy un poco decepcionada, sabes?" continué, con mala cara y escuche su adorable risa y su mano despeino mi cabello.

"Eres un pequeño monstruo" rió tontamente " Lo que sea que te haga feliz, me hace feliz también."

"Genial. Eso significa que vas a decirles?" hice mi cara de cachorro. Sabia que el no podría resistirse. Gane otra vez. Hizo una mueca pero luego asintió. " Okay, apúrate" reí.

Compramos un montón de cosas, bueno en realidad yo compre. Jasper me ayudo con las bolsas. Pero finalmente les dije a los empleados que les trajeran a la mañana siguiente.

Tomo el camino mas largo y estaba conduciendo muy lentamente. No tenia una muy buena vista detrás de él por su cabeza, pero después de dos o tres árboles pude ver la gran y blanca casa de los Cullens. Vi el Volvo y el BMW en frente de este , asi que ellos deberían estar en casa. Vi a Esme en el jardín, hablándole a sus flores y cuando nos vio, nos saludo sonriendo. Empecé a rebotar y ya casi podía escuchar a los otros.

"_Deja de lamer el cristal Emmett. Es nauseabundo."_ Escuche a Bella y luego una risa enfermiza.

"_Oh Edward.. Oh Edward.. __Bésame, Oh.."_ Emmett intento imitar la voz de Bella y desde donde estábamos pude ver que Emmett se estaba abrazando a si mismo con sus grandes brazos.

"_Emmett, eres un idiota_." Dijo Rosalie _" Deja actuar como uno de cinco años y crece_."

"_Perdón bebé pero no puedo"_ le sonrió a ella. " No amas a tu esponjoso husby?" **((N/T: suena mejor en ingles, igual Rose lo aclara mas abajo...))**

"Husby?" Pregunto Bella confundida "Que es eso? El nuevo lenguaje sexual?"

"Husby significa marido pero por supuesto que tu no lo sabias" Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia y yo suspire, estando exhausta por sus conflictos. Lo juro, ellas a veces eran mas infantiles que Emmett. Y eso es serio, créanme. " Oh herí tus sentimientos?" continuo, actuando preocupada.

Estábamos muy cerca, casi dos segundos. Jasper me bajo y rebote hacia dentro, tomando su mano. Él caminó dudoso y todos los ojos giraron hacia nosotros, menos Rosalie y Bella quienes estaban mirándose mutuamente. Edward me frunció el ceño pero continué sonriendo, ignorándolo completamente.

"Oh, los dos perdidos.¿ Donde estaban?" nos regaño Emmett "¿ Intentando encontrar un lugar acogedor?" nos guiño un ojo. Jasper hizo una mueca.

Reí tontamente. "Yo.. yo me refiero a que, nosotros dimos un gran paso" Edward rodó sus ojos " y pienso que deben saberlo. Pero primero.. ¿Donde esta Carlisle?"

"Encerrado en su oficina" dijo Edward, todavía frunciéndome el ceño "Ya sabes que, él probablemente te matara" continuo y luego Rosalie y Bella giraron hacia nosotros también, confundidas.

"Ya se." Reí tontamente otra vez y vi que Jasper podría escaparse si no era muy cuidadosa asi que apreté su mano, intentando advertirle acerca del escape. Escuche su suspiro y sonreí. Él era tan adorable.

Bella alzó una ceja, mirándome y esperando una respuesta. Sacudí mi cabeza y arrastre a Jasper conmigo. Estaba murmurando en mi oído, "Mira, se que estas excitada.. también lo estoy.. pero no crees que es una locura? Carlisle no es tonto, es doctor y .. es solo una estúpida tarea. No deberías habértelo tomado tan seriamente. Me refiero a que son, solo dos días y medio..."

Estaba tan nervioso porque le dije que estaría a cargo de contarle todo Carlisle, pero no noto que estaba bromeando. No podría dejarle hacer estas cosas. Y porque yo _quería_ contarle.

Toque a la puerta

"Ocupado" grito.

Toque otra vez

"Muy ocupado" grito de nuevo.

Toque otra vez, solo que esta vez mas insistente.

Escuche pasos y la puerta se abrió, Carlisle estaba en frente de nosotros, con una expresión enojada.

"¿Que Alice? Pregunto.

"¿Podemos hablar un minuto?" Dije con un tono serio.

"¿Vale la pena?"

Asentí y nos dejo entrar. Intente controlar mis risitas y ser seria. No quería admitirlo, pero la inquietud de Jasper estaba ayudando un motón, porque Carlisle estaba poniéndose mas ansioso a cada minuto.

"Dispara" dijo volviendo a su computadora.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza, pero le apreté gentilmente su mano y tomo una honda respiración.

"Carlisle... no te lo quise decir antes pero.. creo que ahora es tiempo." Dije en el tono mas triste. El rostro de Jasper estaba mas confundido como yo continuaba. " y créeme, lo siento mucho mucho mucho." Carlisle dejo de tipiar y giro hacia mi, la misma expresión confundida en su rostro que en el de Jasper.

"¿De que estas hablando, Alice?

Los mire a ambos para dar un efecto y luego bese cariñosamente la mejilla de Jasper.

"Alice?" pregunto ansioso.

Me concentré otra vez en las risitas, que me estaban matando. Tome un respiración honda.

"Jazz, se que estas nervioso. Pero feliz también , verdad?" sonreí inocentemente y el asintió desconfiado. " Asi que... debemos contarte algo muy importante , Carlisle. Jasper y yo... vamos a ser padres." Termine entusiasmadamente.

La oficina y toda la casa estaba tan silenciosa que hasta una pequeña respiración podría escucharse. Emmett y los otros lo escucharon también, bueno, excepto por Bella. Cinco segundos después, luego de que se recuperaran, Edward le estaba contando muestra conversación. Luego ella estaba tan silenciosa como ellos. Mire primero el rostro de Jasper pero estaba mirando a sus pies e hizo mueca cuando sintió las emociones de Carlisle. Gire hacia él, pero su expresión me asusto pero también me divirtió. No tenia precio asi que luche con las risas. Otra vez. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, pero luego exploto en carcajadas y Jazz se sobresalto.

"Vamos Alice. Esto es lo que estabas intentando decirme?!" rió y sonrió. Sip, sabia que reaccionaria de esta manera... al principio. " Alice, tu sabes que no puedes estar embarazada. Los vampiros no pueden tener bebes. No puedes quedar embarazada o llevar un bebe o dar a luz a uno." Dijo en un tono serio, casi disculpándose. Yo todavía estaba sonriendo.

"¿Quién dijo algo sobre dar a luz? Por supuesto que no"

"Entonces..¿A que te refieres?"

"Ella llegara mañana por la mañana" aplaudí entusiasmada.

Me frunció el ceño, confundido. " ¿_Ella llegara?"_ repitió.

"Sip. La compre en Internet" aplaudí otra vez.

Carlisle salto de su asiento y me miro como si estuviera loca. "¿QUÉ?" grito. Pero no fue solo su grito, alguien en el living grito también. Reconocí a Rosalie.

"Alice.." sacudió su cabeza. " ¿Compraste un bebe? ¿Estas completamente loca? Se que eres adicta a las compras pero seriamente..." grito, pero alcé un dedo para detenerlo.

"No dije que compre un bebe. En realidad es una muñeca." Ante eso Carlisle se calmo un poco. "Pero llora, come, duerme, tiene que usar pañales.. Asi que, sip. No estas feliz? Carlisle, serás abuelo." Lo abrasé pero vi que la palabra 'abuelo' casi hace que se desmaye. Reí tontamente.

"Por dos días" murmuro Jasper

"Bueno, no veo el problema. Puedo quedármela."

"Por favor ,Alice. Ya tienes a Emmett"

"Y?"

Se encogió de hombros, pero en un segundo, todos estaban en la puerta. Emmett con una sonrisa estúpida, Rosalie con la boca abierta, Bella mirándome y Edward sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Genial. Tendré una nueva hermana" Emmett sonrió contento.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Rosalie.

Pero toda mi atención estaba concentrada en Carlisle. Me dolía la cabeza ( y eso es imposible) por las sacudidas. Mis ojos se agrandaron y luego se estrecharon. Le sacudí mi dedo salvajemente pero el intentaba ignorarme. No vi venir eso.

"Carlisle.. nomepuedeshaceresoami" dije rápidamente." Por favor, solo quería ver tu reacción, solo eso. Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor" le rogué, pero el estaba paseándose por su móvil. Edward rompió en carcajadas y lo mire mal por un segundo pero luego gire hacia Carlisle. " Oh vamos Carlisle... Jasper, di algo"

"Hmm... por favor no, Carlisle!?" pregunto retóricamente y yo gemí.

Salte para tomar su teléfono pero el tomo antes que yo. Y me congele como una estatua. Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios... Que bueno que ya compre aquellos.

Marco y luego se puso el teléfono en la oreja. Espere a que la tormenta empezara.

"Por favor, por favor" rogué otra vez.

"Hola, señor Devon. Quería cancelar algunas tarjetas de crédito" dijo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" grite y luego fui por el teléfono. Carlisle fue mas rápido y todo lo que pude agarrar fue fino aire. _Maldición!_ No me puede hacer eso.

"Oh él puede" rió Edward. Lo mire feo y se callo.

"Si. Es Alice Cullen" continuo Carlisle.

"_Ok, ella tiene cinco tarjetas de crédito. Y usted quiere cancelar todas. Ok, no hay problema."_ Escuche decir al señor Devon y mire a Jasper por ayuda.

"Carlisle, no deberías..." empezó, pero Carlisle lo miro y su expresión lo hizo detenerse.

"Muchas gracias, señor Devon. Buenas noches." Cerro el teléfono y luego, sin mirarme, volvió a su computadora y comenzó a tipiar.

Estaba congelada en el medio de la oficina y no podía mover ni un dedo. Mi respiración se fue haciendo mas lenta hasta que se detuvo.

Me sentía vacía, me sentía dispersa. Me sentía... desnuda.

Oh por Dios.

Edward inhalo pero no me moleste en mirarlo nuevamente. Estaba... shockeada. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono. Estaba sonando en el living y Rosalie salto hacia allá para atenderlo. Ya estábamos en el living y escuche a Carlisle cerrar su puerta con llave.

"Hola. Oh, hola Charlie. Sip, ella esta aquí. Quieres hablar con ella? Ok. Edward, por favor quítate de encima de ella." Rió tontamente y escuche un grito que venia del teléfono.

"¿_Que? Están juntos? Pon a esa señorita al teléfono_."

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon cuando escucho a Rosalie, y un rugido estaba creciendo en el pecho de Edward. Estaba haciendo planes para arrancarle la cabeza a Rose. Bella se movió un poco hacia delante y tomo el teléfono de su mano.

"Ho..hola?" susurro.

"Estas con él, verdad? Estas con el. Están teniendo sexo. Otra vez." Dijo Charlie furioso. Estaba mirando para reponerme pero la mitad de mi mente estaba ocupada todavía con las tarjetas de crédito. Ok, tomare las de Edward. "Ni lo pienses" lo escuche susurrar. _Maldición!_ Bueno, Rosalie todavía es mi hermana, pero.. Oh no, dije que estaba embarazada en el gimnasio.. No, ella no me dará sus tarjetas de crédito. Emmett!

Emmett rompió en carcajadas y las mejillas de Bella se pusieron rojas. Rosalie estaba feliz con su victoria y se sentó en el sillón, abriendo una revista.

"Por supuesto que no, papá. Rosalie esta enferma y esta teniendo alucinaciones. No puedes creerle. Confía en mi. Edward esta probablemente... durmiendo" se escucharon un par de risas tontas en la habitación.

"Eso espero."

"Y.. porque llamas?" pregunto vacilante.

"Bueno, quería escuchar tu voz y .. saber como estabas."

"Estoy bien. En realidad, un poco cansada. Me voy a dormir."

"Y donde vas a dormir?"

"En la de Ed.." paro rápidamente y se mordió el labio.

_Maldición,_ la escuche murmurar.

"En la habitación.. de Alice.. Ella tiene.. dos.. camas." Bella se sonrrojo y miro a Edward. Quien estaba jugando con su cabello y le sonrió entretenido.

"Ok.. Um, buenas noches Bells"

Colgó el teléfono y susurro aliviada. "Casi lo hago. Y por cierto, muchas gracias Rose."

"Cuando quieras" le guiño

"Creo que deberías dormir Bella. Estás exhausta." Edward susurro gentilmente e su oído y ella asintió. "Ok.. buenas noches a todos" le sonreí y ya estaban en las escaleras cuando Emmett rió tontamente "No olviden los condones."

No esperaba la reacción de Bella. Sonrió maléficamente y alzó sus cejas. Edward rodó sus ojos y la llevo rápidamente a su habitación.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

**..Adoro a Charlie! Siempre me hace reír.! Es lo mas..**

**Lo notaron? Actualicé en menos de dos días! No se pueden quejar! Cada vez mas rápido!..jijijiji. **

**Hasta el otro ¡ Byes!**

_**Sabri**_** Masen Cullen Ross Moore O'shea Howe Salvatore Donovan Pattinson**** . ;) .. **

(mis amores!.. demasiados, lo acepto... tengo un problema... jajajaja)


	8. Tómalo o Déjalo

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . Yo solo lo traduje, con su permiso ^^**

**Tómalo o déjalo**

**BPOV**

Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación. Cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros y fui a su cama. Pero me congele inmediatamente cuando lo vi. La cama esta cubierta por un edredón rosa, con encaje en los bordes. En el medio de eso, estaba _pintado_ un rosa roja. En el aire, lavanda.

Bueno, esto es..um, esto es demasiado romántico.. quiero decir, hasta de Edward. Yo..esto es.. pero… cuando lo.. Esperen un minuto. Edward no hubiese elegido rosa para un cobertor. El rosa no es su color. Así que, eso me deja con la otra opción. _Por supuesto._

Edward observaba mis reacciones y luego suspiro. Me gire hacia él, mitad horrorizada, mitad entretenida.

"Alice" dijimos juntos. Él dijo su nombre como una explicación; yo lo dije con horror.

En el piso de abajo escuche una risa aguda. "Puedes agradecerme después"

Suspire y me sonrojé. Mire un poco a Edward, y luego salte a la cama. Estaba tan suave. No puedo creer que este pensando esto, pero Alice es una genio. Que lastima que no podamos usarla. Me refiero que, ok soy una idiota. Detente, detente!.

"Wow" susurre. Edward sonrió y se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano.

"Si no te gusta, lo cambiare."

"_No te atrevas"_ escuché a Alice gritar. Edward rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, riendo tontamente. " Nop. Es perfecto"

"Ok, entonces" beso tiernamente mi frente y me derretí "Deberías dormir"

Le sonreí maléficamente, intentando ser seductora. "No estaba pensando exactamente en dormir."

"Bella, por favor, se razonable."

"Oh, pero lo soy. Tenemos una hermosa y espaciosa cama en el medio de la habitación, estamos solos.. bueno, sin mencionar seis vampiros con un estúpido oído súper sensitivo en el piso de abajo... y Alice encontró esta preciosa colcha..." estaba balbuceando e intentando convencer a Edward. Él me estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"Bella, amor, no puedo" tomo mi rostro en sus manos y mi respiración se detuvo. Mire profundamente en sus ojos y él en los míos. Todo lo que podía escuchar era mi corazón. Estaba corriendo en mi pecho como loco. "Puedo lastimarte" susurro.

"No, no puedes" dije y sonreí, intentando confortarlo. "Tu sabes, también podemos practicar."

Miro confundido. "Bella, deberías dormir" suspire.

"Pero en serio. Podemos practicar y luego, será perfecto"

Él estaba removiendo el edredón mientras yo hablaba. Lo mire feo e intente detenerlo. "Que haces? Esto dañara los sentimientos de Alice."

"Y los tuyos" me miro y tartamudee. "Um, no... es solo que..um..creo que necesito una ducha" _Cobarde, cobarde_, me dije a mi misma.

Él tomo mi mano y me abrazo. "Te amo mucho"

"También te amo"

Se acercó a mi y nuestros labios chocaron. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y sus brazos apretaron mi cintura. Lo acerqué a mi cuerpo y casi olvido respirar. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas y empecé a buscar aire. Busque por su camiseta, pero me detuve inmediatamente. Rompió el beso y susurró en mi odio. "Ducha"

"Oh, la ducha. Claro. Pero, puedo cambiar de opinión, quiero decir, por que parar?" dije sin respiración y el alzó sus cejas hacia mi, sonriendo otra vez. Pensé que me estaba comportando como una tonta y me detuve.

"Si, correcto, la ducha" asentí.

Fui al baño y mire el espejo, decepcionada. _Soy tan horrible? _Suspire. No seria ningún peligro. Por que esta tan asustado!? Yo no lo estoy. Es un vampiro, con súper fuerza, súper oído, puede leer pensamientos –gracias a Dios los míos no- y le tiene miedo a... esto? Ok, tal vez estoy siendo paranoica y el tiene razón. Bueno, paranoica no es la palabra correcta, obsesionada queda mejor.

Intente sacarme la camiseta, pero... no salía. Intente otra vez . _Mierda_. Estaba atorada. Mi camiseta y mi sostén estaban enganchados. Si tiraba demasiado, mi camiseta se podría romper. Suspire desesperada e intente de nuevo. _Mierda, mierda_. No funciono.

Abrí la puerta y busque a Edward. Estaba en la cama y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sonrió. "Um, Edward, podrías hacerme un favor?" pregunte, mientras mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Me senté en la cama, a su lado.

"Lo que sea"

"Ok, podrías, por favor... sacarme la camiseta?" Oh por Dios, eso sonó tan extraño. Me sonroje aun mas. Me estaba sintiendo como una idiota. Vi que sus ojos se estrecharon y frunció el ceño.

"Bella, dije que..." empezó pero lo corte.

"No, no me estaba refiriendo a... eso. Um, es solo que... mi sostén y mi camiseta están atorados. Puedes ayudarme?" pregunte inocentemente. Lo tome con la guardia baja y me miro por diez segundos. "Por favor? Dime que no le tienes miedo a un sostén ."

"Alice puede ayudarte también."

"_Oh, miren la hora. Oh por Dios. Es tan tarde. Debemos irnos_." Escuche a alguien decir en el piso de abajo y un par de risas tontas. Reconocí a Alice.

"_Buena suerte, Eddie_" suspire. Emmett.

Edward murmuro algo bajo su respiración y luego volvió a mi.

Alzó sus cejas sin decir palabra. " Oh vamos, es solo un sostén, Edward" continué "Tienes que tocarlo solo por un segundo y luego dejarlo. Por favor? Realmente quiero tomar una ducha."

Asintió, sus ojos mostraban desconfianza mientras me miraba. Me gire y lo escuche tomar una respiración extremadamente honda, antes de levantar mi camiseta. Tome el cabello que caía por mi espalda, para que lo desabrochara. Sus fríos dedos tocaron mi espalda y me hicieron cosquillas. Intente calmarme y respirar correctamente. Mi corazón ya estaba galopando a todo velocidad, haciendo que mi piel ardiera. Él estaba tan nervioso y sentí sus manos temblar. Era tan adorable cuando estaba nervioso.

"No, Edward, no tienes que separar las correas." Dije rápidamente, cuando sus manos _luchaban_ con mi sostén.

"Solo estoy intentando ver como es. Pero... debo.. separar las correas... para liberar la camiseta." Balbuceó y me sonroje.

"Oh... Ok."

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho. El separo las correas tan rápido como pudo, libero la camiseta y engancho de nuevo las correas. Suspiro aliviado y deje caer mi camiseta, cubriendo mi espalda.

"Fin" dijo y beso cariñosamente mi cuello.

Gire hacia él y lo bese rápidamente en los labios. "Gracias" me sonroje otra vez. "Debo tomar una ducha" lo deje solo en la cama, sonriéndome, y corrí hacia el baño.

Me quite la ropa y deje el agua correr. Termine de ducharme en casi cinco minutos y me puse mis pijamas. Cepille mis dientes y lave mi rostro. Luego fui a la habitación y busque la cama.

Descanse mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward y el acaricio gentilmente mi cabello. "Duerme, mi amor." Cerré mis ojos mientras el comenzaba a tararear mi nana

RING RING RING

RING RING RING

Ok, por favor calla esa alarma. Por favor. Es sábado para llorar tan fuerte. Y realmente quiero dormir. Busque a Edward y no estaba por ninguna parte. Que? "Edward?" susurre. Ninguna respuesta.

RING RING RING

Abrí mis ojos y todavía era de noche. Mire el reloj. Era medianoche. MEDIANOCHE. Por el amor de Dios. Que pasa?

Bostece e intente darme cuenta de donde provenía la alarma. Mientras me esforzaba por escuchar, mi respiración se detuvo. Oh no no no.. Mire la habitación. Mierda, todavía estaba en la habitación de Edward. Charlie pensaba que yo estaba con Alice.

Pero.. porque Charlie esta aquí?

"Carlisle Cullen, por favor, salga de la casa con las manos arriba. Esta bajo arresto" escuche una voz y me congelé en el medio de la cama.

"Emmett, idiota, cállate, estas despertando a Bella. Ella duerme, recuerdas?" grito Alice. Bueno, ella no estaba hablando muy bajito .

"Ustedes dos deberían hablar mas bajo. Creo que bella ya esta despierta. Gracias a los dos" dijo Edward.

Así que era Emmett. Ok, tome una respiración profunda. No había problema. Pero... porque Emmett tenia la patrulla de policía?

Baje las escaleras y los encontré a todos en el jardín.. Rosalie estaba mirando a Emmett, quien estaba jugando con los controles de la patrulla, Alice estaba rebotando cerca de él y Jasper estaba cerca de Carlisle y Esme. Edward le fruncía el ceño a sus hermanos y cuando me vio , tomo mi cintura.

"Que esta pasando?" Pregunte, y busque a Charlie.

"Nada. Ellos solo están actuando como niños."

"Deberías tener la mente mas abierta , Edward. Te divertirías mas. Tal vez Bella quiera jugar." Alice gorjeo y vino hacia nosotros, guiñándome un ojo. La mira confundida. "Entonces, jugaras con nosotros, verdad? Por favor , por favor."

"Cariño, ella debe dormir. Es medianoche" dijo Esme.

"Jugar a qué?"

"Verdad o reto" los ojos de Alice se iluminaron cuando dijo eso y Edward suspiro.

"Oh... es por eso que la patrulla esta aquí. Pero.. quién fue el autor de esto?"

"Yo. Le dije a Emmett que tomara la patrulla de policía para dar una vuelta y q lo trajera aquí." Murmuro Rosalie y asentí con desconfianza.

"Seeh, y es increíble. La sirena es genial y trabaja bien. Creo que me comprare una de estas." Sonrió Emmett entusiasmado.

Todos gruñeron y rodaron sus ojos. Yo reí tontamente, porque ya me estaba imaginando a Emmett en una patrulla, yendo a la escuela. Él era tan grande.

"Pero... que sobre Charlie?" pregunte y Edward siseo, mirando a su hermano. "Que?"

"Charlie descubrió que alguien la robo y el... viene con su arma" explico Edward y me estaba asustando en un minuto. "Emmett ya se había ido cuando Charlie salió de la casa."

Emmett rompió en carcajadas y Edward presiono el puente de su nariz.

"Dijiste _descubrió que alguien la robo_. Cuales son las opciones? Quien piensa él que fue el autor del _robo_?"

"Edward" Emmett rió histéricamente y me entre el pánico.

"QUE? Esta chiflado? Como puede pensar eso? Ni siquiera lo vio" mordí mi labio inquieta porque Charlie podría venir en cualquier momento.

"Seeh, en realidad, ese es el punto" escuche que alguien dijo y busque hasta que encontré a Rosalie. Me enfade mientras la miraba. "Emmett dejo algo detrás de él para que pareciera que fue Edward. Bueno, un reto es un reto." Sonrio satisfecha.

La ignore e intente pensar como Charlie. Que podría hacer ? No puede venir aquí. No conoce bien el camino, así que podría perderse en el bosque. Definitivamente no. Él es bastante racional, para no entrar al bosque.

"Charlie se dirige hacia aquí?"

"Nop" contesto Alice rápidamente.

"Esta en casa?"

"Sip"

"Él le… disparara a Edward?"

"Sip.. digo nop. Sigue cambiando de decisión"

Oh, que alivio.

"Vas a jugar a Verdad o Reto?"

"Nop" la imite.

"Oh vamos. Nos divertiremos"

"Tal vez... si le devuelves el auto a Charlie. No quiero otro problema con él. Así que tómalo o déjalo." La amenacé y ella asentía, rebotando. Emmett gruño decepcionado, mientras encendía el motor.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

El miércoles les traigo el siguiente!!

**Tkm Pam**!! Q haría yo s/ vs loka!?! Ss lo +....

Bye!


	9. Te reto a

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**** . **

**Te reto a…**

**BPOV**

Vi como Emmett desaparecía en el bosque y suspiré aliviada. Ahora Charlie puede relajarse! Solo espero que no piense que fui yo. Luego tendría un problema muy grande.

"Podemos empezar ahora?" me sobresalte, porque Alice grito en mi oído. Estaba rebotando y en su pequeño rostro había una gran sonrisa. Escuche gruñidos y me gire hacia Jasper, Edward y Rosalie, quienes estaban junto a Carlisle y Esme.

Esme se giro hacia Carlisle e hizo un muy muy muy pequeño movimiento con su cabeza, que era casi imperceptible. Luego tomo la mano de él.

"Oh.. y yo realmente estaba esperando que ustedes jugaran con nosotros" dijo Alice con mala cara " Bueno, se perderán toda la diversión." Continuo y Esme y Carlisle rodaron sus ojos, entretenidos.

No se porque, pero sentía que algo raro iba a pasar. Algo sobre el comportamiento de Esme y Carlisle... y sobre Alice me hacia sentir inquieta. Mire a Edward y él me estaba mirando. Tome su brazo y beso mi frente. Luego giro hacia Alice.

"Sabes que no pasara"

"Apuestas?"

"Es una locura y ... por favor haz algo por mi y cállate"

Alice rió y Edward le frunció el ceño. Pero que...? "Eso fue muy rudo, Edward."

"No te preocupes ,Bella. Él solo esta sobre actuando. Como siempre" rió tontamente.

Mire confundida a ambos. Alice continuo riendo histéricamente y eso hizo que Edward se congelara. "Ok, que esta pasando? Alice, porque Edward esta intentando imitar a la Estatua de la Libertad? Y porque te ríes?" casi grite en la ultima, porque me estaba sintiendo como una tonta, sin saber nada.

"Bueno, siento decir esto.. pero.. bienvenida al club. Nosotros siempre estamos confundidos con Alice y Edward cerca" dijo Rosalie con una mueca. "Oh y Jasper por supuesto" ella le sonrió y él se la devolvió sarcásticamente.

Suspire derrotada y mire el bosque. Vi algunos árboles caer y asumí que era Emmett. Él estaba cantando tan alto que hizo que me dolieran los oídos. Bueno, no solo los míos. Gire hacia los otros y gruñeron a coro, Alice haciendo una expresión rara que me hizo reír. Jasper lucia como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento. Ahí es cuando Alice tomo su mano.

"_Oh I'm a gummy bear  
Yes I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a yummy jummy funny lucky gummy bear  
Oh I'm a jolly bear  
cause I'm a gummy bear  
Oh I'm a movin groovin jammin singin gummy bear  
Oh yeah!"_

**(N/T**: no me odien, pero la canción en castellano no tiene sentido, ni rima, es cualquier cosa. Así que la deje en ingles...**sorry!)**

Él cantaba taaaan mal. Rompí en carcajadas, aunque su voz era horrible. Rosalie cubrió sus orejas y tiro miradas mortíferas a su marido quien continuaba cantando.

Edward tomo una piedra del piso y la tiro en dirección a Emmett. Cerré mis ojos para no ve el impacto, porque estaba segura de que iba a haber uno. Escuche un ruido fuerte y Emmett paro de cantar, gracias a Dios.

"Ey, eso no fue bonito!" grito y ahí es cuando lo vi .

OH... POR... DIOS!

Empecé a reír histéricamente y tanto como mi risa crecía, Edward se congelaba mas. Emmett tenía.. boxers en su cabeza. Bueno, boxers blancos para ser mas exactos... con angelitos. Reí otra vez y sentí lagrimas en mis ojos . Alice se me unió pronto y Jasper también. Solo Rosalie estaba haciendo una mueca.

"Que es tan gracioso?" Emmett apareció a nuestro lado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Pare de reír por un segundo y fui capaz de mirarlo. Mis ojos se estrecharon y toda la felicidad desapareció. _Ahora sé porque Edward estaba tan quieto_. Trague saliva y apunte los boxers con mi dedo.

"Oh sí.. éstos.. No son geniales?" dijo, sacándoselos. " No sabia que tenias estos, Edward" Mire a Edward, quien estaba mirándome, probablemente queriendo ver mi reacción, y luego a Emmett, quien sonreía como bobo.

Por supuesto, por supuesto. Los boxers son ...de Edward. Es por eso que tienen... um, tienen la inscripción _Edward_ con brillo. Pero.. Oh no.. Mierda!

"De Edward? Oh Dios.. Por favor, por favor dime que no los dejaste en frente de la casa de Charlie ." cruce mis dedos esperando por un _no_, pero casi grite en horror cuando él rió un _sí._

"Y recuerda que casi los tomo de Charlie. Él estaba durmiendo en el sillón y los boxers estaban cerca de él. Fruncía el ceño mientras dormía." Rió tontamente y casi me acerco para estrangularlo pero Alice me detuvo .

"Oh, seguro... Muchas muchas gracias, Rosalie. Tu eres.. una persona tan dulce. Recordare esto." Dije sarcásticamente y ella asintió sonriendo con suficiencia.

Emmett jugo con los boxers por un segundo y antes de que dijera _Detente_, los boxers ya estaban en mi rostro. Mi respiración se detuvo y escuche algunas risas tontas de fondo y algunas voces disgustadas.

"Ewww...."

"Tan repugnante.."

"Emmett, te juro que voy a matarte"

"50 dólares"

"Jasper!!" dijeron a coro.

"Como puedes pensar en apuestas? Tenemos un enorme problema" grito Alice y quite los boxers de mi rostro. "Quiero decir, miren esos boxers, están tan pasados de moda."

"Esto es tan asqueroso.."dije haciendo un mohín.

Edward tomo los boxers de mi mano y los desgarro. "Y no son míos"

"Oh realmente me gustaban esos" dijo Emmett con mala cara "Supongo que puedo usar esos con los patitos."

Rodé mis ojos y una imagen de Emmett en esos boxers con patitos cruzo mi mente. Sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza. Luego me imagine a Edward en boxers y me sonroje. Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez. Dios! Suspire. **(N/T**: baba… se lo que todas piensan…**baba)**

Alice rompió el silencio. "Ok, ahora podemos jugar?"

Ellos asintieron y Edward alzó sus cejas hacia mi. Lo bese rápidamente en los labios y vagamente asentí también. Suspiro frustrado y me encogí de hombros. Yo tampoco estaba feliz, pero le prometí a Alice que lo haría... Maldición.

Entramos a al casa y nos sentamos en el piso, en circulo. Edward estaba a mi derecha, sosteniendo mi mano y a mi izquierda estaba Alice, quien estaba rebotando tan duro que hasta el piso estaba temblando.

"Ok, pero primero... no tienen que hacer trampa." Dije, mirando a Alice, Jasper y lentamente gire a Edward, sonriendo en disculpa.

"No hay problema" sonrió Edward, apretando mi mano.

Vi el rostro de Alice caer e hizo mala cara, cruzándose de brazos. " Eso no es justo."

"Seguro" susurro Jasper y Alice suspiro teatralmente antes de recuperar su feliz humor.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Por favor, déjenme ser la primera" casi gritaba y nadie protesto. Abrí mi boca para mostrar mi desacuerdo pero la cerré rápidamente. Que diablos iba a decir!? No!?

Ella nos miró y luego continuo. "Emmett, verdad o reto?"

"Reto" por supuesto. Los Cullens dirán solo eso. No entiendo ni para que preguntan. Lo que sea. Estoy realmente asustada por los retos.

Alice sonrió satisfecha "Emmett, te reto a llamar a Mike Newton y decirle que estas enamorado de él." Emmett solo la miro y luego hizo una mueca.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de Mike. "Hola?" Un Mike medio dormido contesto y mordí mi labio. Estaba intentando contener mi risa como el resto de ellos.

"Hola Mikey, es tu amado Emmett. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Te amo, Mike, Estoy tan enamorado de ti.." perdí mi concentración y rompí en carcajadas, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mis manos. Alice cubrió su boca y el cuerpo de Edward estaba temblando con su risa.

"...um, buenas noches" dijo Mike antes de colgar.

"Que idiota" dijo Emmett y rió, y tomo otra vez su lugar al lado de Rosalie.

"Mira quien habla" rió Rosalie tontamente.

Giro hacia Jasper. "Verdad o reto?" reto, daah..

"Reto"

"Te reto a..." Emmett puso un dedo en su barbilla y lucia como si estuviera pensando. Eso es una locura. Reí. "Oh, ya se... te reto a vestir uno de los sostenes de Alice" Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron y Alice corrió rápidamente hacia el piso de arriba. En un segundo ya estaba abajo con un sostén rojo en sus manos. A regañadientes, Jasper lo tomo y se lo puso. Estaba tan gracioso.

"No comprendo. Ni siquiera me entra. Es tan pequeño." Protesto Jasper.

"No sabia que te gustara Pamela Anderson." Dijo Alice sarcásticamente y Jasper miro hacia abajo rápidamente. Sentí una ola de calma golpearnos y asumí que él intentaba calmar a Alice. "No hagas trampa"

Jasper se movió incomodo y nos miro, y luego paro en Rosalie. Ella estaba lanzando una de sus miradas de _mejor- que- seas- un- chico- bueno_ . "Rose, verdad o reto?" Oh no, ella me preguntara a mi después de esto. Por supuesto, ella me odia.

"Reto" Por que no estoy sorprendida?

"Ok, sin asuntos de dormitorio con Emmett por una semana." Comencé a reír, sosteniendo el brazo de Edward. Tenia que admitirlo, me estaba divirtiendo tanto. El rostro de Emmett no tenia precio. Parecía que iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

"Ok." Asintió Rosalie.

"Pero..bebe..Una semana es mucho tiempo. Como podré resistir una semana sin sexo? Una semana, una semana.." repitió _una semana_ como diez veces, haciéndonos reír aun mas.

"Un reto es un reto" agrego Jasper. Emmett continuo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Entonces ahora es mi turno." murmuro Rosalie, mirándonos. "A quien elegiré?!" ella se detuvo en mi, sonriendo maléficamente. Luego dijo de repente "Alice, verdad o reto?" suspire aliviada y Edward sintió mi inquietud.

"No te preocupes" susurro en mi oído y asentí cautelosamente.

"Reto... por supuesto. Suéltalo" gorjeo entusiasmada.

" Escribe en una de tus playeras mas amadas _Yo odio a Jasper_. Y debes vestirla toda la noche." Alzó una ceja.

"Ja!" Emmett sonrió victorioso.

Alice grito " QUE? Pero.. No puedo. Yo amo mis playeras." Jasper frunció el ceño, confundido y Alice continuo rápidamente " Oh, sí, y a Jasper." Lo beso en los labios y el se relajo. "No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Puedo decir _Verdad_?"

"Nop." Dije rápidamente y ella me frunció el ceño.

"Bella! Pensé que eras mi hermana. Ok, entonces"

Tomo una playera rosa y con un marcador negro escribió_ Yo odio a Jasper. _Con un suspiro frustrado, se la puso y se cruzo de brazos.

"Ya sabes, realmente te queda." Rió Edward y yo reí tontamente.

"Injusticia" escuche a Alice susurrar.

"Tiempo de preguntar Alice. Vamos, vamos" Emmett aplaudió ansioso.

Cuando ella estuvo suficientemente relajada, nos sonrió y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron con los de ella su sonrisa creció. Me empecé a sentir inquieta y me moví incomoda, tomando la mano de Edward.

"No eres tu" él sacudió su cabeza.

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Alice inocentemente y algo en su voz me hizo sentir mas nerviosa. La mire desconfiada. "Estas haciendo trampa ahora mismo Edward. Por favor deja de leer mis pensamientos".

"No" dijo Edward, pero hablaron al mismo tiempo y mas fuerte sonó la pregunta de Alice.

"Bella, verdad o reto?"

"Tu sabes que ella dirá _Verdad_, así que para qué preguntas!? Por favor.. que perdida de tiempo.." Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

Ok, si no digo _reto_, seré la perdedora del juego y probaré que la declaración de Rosalie Es correcta. Si digo _reto_, luego seré una chica Cullen y Rosalie tendrá que morderse la lengua. Pero otra vez, tengo miedo de los retos. Alice es una pequeña monstruo. Y que sobre Edward? Por que esta tan asustado?

"Um, elijo reto" dije lentamente y Edward se puso rígido. Ok, esto no es una buena señal. Mierda, que he hecho? Emmett aplaudió otra vez, silbando "Esa es mi hermana"

"Ok, entonces, Bella. Te reto a..." sonrió otra vez y me sobresalte. Nada bueno, Nada bueno.. "DESNUDATE" **(N/T**: tipo stripper **)** Grito y mi boca se abrió. Mi mano derecha estaba agarrando mi camiseta y la otra estaba enfrente de mi pecho. Emmett y Alice comenzaron a cantar _Puedes dejarte tu sombrero puesto_ y mis mejillas estaban cambiando a tres tonos de rojo.

"Si no quieres, no lo harás" dijo Edward. Asentí al principio, pero luego sacudí mi cabeza. Ok, un reto es un reto..

"Puedo solo sacarme los calcetines?" pregunte, cruzando los dedos. Alice sacudió su cabeza, todavía cantando.

"_Bebe, quítate el abrigo... muy despacio. Bebe, quítate tus zapatos... aquí, yo tomare tus zapatos. Bebe, quítate el vestido. Si, sí, sí.."_

Suspire y empecé sacándome los calcetines, por supuesto. Solo que Alice me detuvo rápidamente. "Mientras te desvistes tienes que bailar." Mordió su labio, para detener la risa.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dije con mis ojos estrechados. "No puedo bailar" dije una octava mas fuerte. Esto será vergonzoso. Alice se encogió de hombros y empezaron otra vez con la canción. Voy a matarla.

"_...Puedes dejarte tu sombrero puesto Puedes dejarte tu sombrero puesto.."_

Me empecé a mover un poquito, solo que probablemente lucia como si necesitase que alguien me rascara la espalda. Me saque los calcetines muy lentamente, luego los tire al rostro de Rosalie. Se enojo y se los saco rápidamente del rostro. Busque mi playera y me sentí tan feliz cuando recordé que vestía una camiseta abajo del pijama y uno de mis mejores sostenes. Moviendo mis caderas, me deshice de la playera, tirando mi pijama cerca de Edward. Oh por Dios.

"_..Ve hasta allá y prende la luz... no, todas las luces. Ahora ven aquí y párate en esta silla... así es. Levanta tus brazos en el aire... sacúdelos..."_

"Bella.. no es necesario que ..." comenzó Edward, pero Alice grito_ Puedes dejarte tu sombrero puesto_ , mirándolo. Él le frunció el ceño y antes de que me quitara la camiseta, se levantó y puso el pijama en frente de mi. Gracias, gracias.

Alice dejo de cantar y chasqueo la lengua "Ella dijo _reto_, por si no sabes lo que significa, es algo que tienes que cumplir. Tu crees que yo adoro escribir en mis playeras _Yo odio a Jasper_? Claro que no. Amo mis playeras, pero lo hice" Jasper alzo sus cejas. " Oh sí y amo a Jasper también. Así que, para de reaccionar exageradamente." Ella comenzó a mover su dedo salvajemente en frente de los ojos de Edward.

"Pero cuando ella no quiere hacerlo, no puedes obligarla" replico Edward e intente interferir entre ellos. "Ok, entonces"..

"Pero ella acepto."

"Sí, porque no tenia otra opción. Ella estaba asustada p...."

"Deténganse" grite y Edward me miro sorprendido como el resto de ellos. "Ok. Dejen de discutir. Como Jasper dijo antes, un reto es un reto y debo hacerlo" los mire por un segundo y continué "Me sacare la playera y eso es todo." Alice aplaudió y comenzó a cantar otra vez. "Y deja de cantar" asintió.

"Bella.." comenzó Edward, pero sacudí mi cabeza. Me saque la playera y quede solo con mi sostén. Me senté junto a Edward y Alice con una sonrisa victoriosa. Edward miro hacia abajo y Jasper también. Solo Emmett estaba mirando con sus ojos bien abiertos.

"Emmett, esa es Bella en tus pensamientos. Deja de imaginarla en el disfraz de Gatubela de Rosalie." Grito Edward de repente, tarándole mi pijama en su cara.

"Mi traje de Gatúbela? Eres un idota." Se enfado Rosalie, mirando a Emmett.

"Ok, ok..." dijo dejando de mirar.

Suspire. Estaba tan incomoda. Que estaba pensando Edward? Los mire y me detuve en... bueno, Edward "Edward, verdad o reto?"

...

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

=O Wooo.. que creen que elegirá?... Lo sabrán el viernes a la misma hora y por el mismo canal. xD. El siguiente capi es uno de mis favoritos ;)... y tiene **EPOV** y BPOV.=) .......Acá están los links de las canciones del capi... borren los espacios, claro.

----La versión en ingles de la canción que canta Emmett… _**Gummy Bear**_.:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? V = astISOttCQ0

----Y la versión es español..

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v = w7w59Zp8bEM& feature = channel #

A mi me gusto mas en ingles. Aunque no se entienda una mierd.. lo que dice xD .. Es re pegajosa!!! Escúchenla bajo su propio riesgo!!jujuju

----Esta es la canción que cantan Emmett y Alice, _**You can leave your hat on**_:

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch? v = jVnli5SCJEs

Creo que todas la conocemos bien... pero la busque por si acaso. La de la peli Striptease obviamente..

**Bye Bye girls!**


	10. Estaba Azul

**Disclaimer****: Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**

**Estaba azul.**

**EPOV**

"Edward, verdad o reto?" pregunto Bella y la mire por casi dos segundos.

_Eres un cobarde, Eddie_, pensó Emmett entretenido.

_EDWARD, DEBES DECIR TRATOOO_, grito Alice en su cabeza y me contraje adolorido. Por que tenia que gritar? La escuche, por llorar tan alto.

"Trato" dije simplemente ( no por Alice) y vi a Rosalie rodar sus ojos. De repente, el piso comenzó a temblar y todo lo que pude ver fue a Emmett rodando y riendo. Alice tomo a Rosalie del brazo, riendo tontamente.

"NO puede SER" rió Emmett " Es la primera vez que dices _trato_. Es porque pequeña Bella esta aquí?" rompió en carcajadas otra vez, solo que esta vez fue tan fuerte que hasta las paredes estaban temblando ahora.

Alice se unió a él pronto. Maldije, mirándolos.

Bella se aclaro audiblemente la garganta y tomo rápidamente mi mano. Mire en sus hermosos ojos marrones y se sonrojo.

"De lo que recuerdo, Emmett..." empezó ella y espero hasta que pararon de reír. Pronto después de que Emmett escuchara su nombre, se volvió hacia Bella, sonriendo satisfecho.

_Uh-oh... que?_

"... no estabas muy valiente la ultima vez que jugamos" ella alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y la sonrisa de Emmett desapareció en un instante. Intente toser para cubrir mi risas tontas pero no engañe a nadie. Emmett hizo un puchero como un niño de cinco años y cruzo sus brazos. Perdí mi concentración y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

Tal vez te estas preguntando que paso ese día. Era el turno de Alice para preguntar y eligió a Emmett como victima. Él estaba sonriendo ( como siempre) a la duendecillo. Y bueno... Jasper tuvo la magnifica idea de usar sus poderes en él. Así que pensó que podría hacerlo sentir desconfiado y débil. Me gusto al instante que ese pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza así que decidí unírmele. Alice le dijo a Emmett que tenia que saltar al río desnudo y él asintió inmediatamente. Luego, en un segundo, su humor cambio y corrió, gritando como una adolescente, , con sus manos alzadas.

"Si, porque el chico emo pensó que era genial" dijo haciendo un mohín, golpeando el brazo de Jasper y nosotros rompimos en carcajadas. Otra vez.

Nos detuvimos cuando Carlisle salió de su oficina y nos miro por un segundo. _Estos niños.._, pensó y cerro la puerta.

"Ok.. Entonces.. Edward, te reto a.." Bella frunció sus labios, pensando.

"... tener sexo con ella. Ahora. Aquí." Emmett recupero su buen humor ( como mierda hacia eso?) y continuo la oración de Bella, gritando felizmente.

_**Gezzzez**__…puedes parar con las hormonas, Emmett? _Pensó Jasper.

Bella solo miro horrorizada a Emmett y yo lo mire mal.

"Emmett, podrías por favor, por un segundo.. CAYARTE!!!" también le grite a él, solo para ver su sonrisa crecer.

"Edward, cambia tu ropa con..." ella mordió su labio, entretenida y Alice se quebró, riendo histéricamente.

_Oh..genial, tan solo genial..._

"..Rosalie?" lo hizo parecer como si fuera una pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió disculpándose. Acaricie su mejilla, haciéndole saber que solo era un reto y que no debía sentirse culpable.

_QUE? _Rosalie grito en su cabeza mientras miraba su ropa, luego las mías, luego a ella, luego otra vez a mi.

Los demás estallaron en carcajadas y le fruncí el ceño a Rosalie, luego mire su atuendo. Una mini falda, largas botas blancas y una blusa rosa. NI... LOCO.

_De todos los días, ella debió usar eso exactamente hoy? Porque a mi._

_Rompes mi ropa y estas muerto Edward_, pensó Rosalie, mientras nos cambiábamos rápidamente la ropa.

Bella puso su mano en su boca para detener las risas tontas, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, se cayo al piso, riendo histéricamente. Así hicieron los otros, especialmente Alice, cuya aguda risa era mas fuerte que la de los demás. Emmett enterró su rostro en el cabello de Rosalie, riendo entretenido. Jasper también estaba rodando en el piso como loco.

Yo estaba mirando a Bella y Rosalie le frunció el ceño.

_Pagaras por esto_, pensó y me gire hacia ella, advirtiéndole que eso no era una gran idea. Suspiro frustrada y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

"Estas...muy... sexy...Edward" dijo Bella entre risitas y sonreí involuntariamente hasta que la sonrisa se volvió una carcajada.

"Edward _la señorita anormal_" rió Emmett, volviendo a las histéricas otra vez.

Los mire y estaba listo para abrir mi boca, cuando Bella me paro, susurrando algo en mi oído. Ella estaba riendo y sentí su cálida respiración en mi cuello, haciéndome querer besarla tanto. Pero mi atención fue distraída por Alice sacudiendo su cabeza.

Lo amaba. Eso era realmente una buena. Y amaría verla hacer eso.

Reí a carcajadas.

_Él esta teniendo un ataque?_ Jasper.

_Pero que... Quiero escuchar la broma_. Emmett me miro confundido, luego a Bella.

"Oh no, no no... Bella! Como puedes hacerme eso a mi? Pensé que éramos mejores amigas para siempre, hermanas. Y tu, Edward, realmente me decepcionaste. Eres tan mal hermano." Dijo haciendo un mohín. Rodé mis ojos. _Ya sabes, te arrepentirás de esto, si lo haces._ Rodé mis ojos otra vez. _Que? No me crees? __Edward, te estoy hablando… bueno, pensando en realidad pero te haces la idea.. escúchame! EDWARD!_

Deje de escuchar sus pensamientos porque a veces podían ser asombrosos.

_Si claro... tu psíquic. Siempre encontrando una excusa.._

"Que?" pregunto Emmett impacientemente.

"Alice, verdad o reto?"

"_Verdad_" dijo rápidamente, para la sorpresa de Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella. Levante una ceja hacia ella y sonrió victoriosa. _JA!_

"Ok, Alice, verdad, Bueno... Porque usas tu maquillaje y tus vestidos nuevos en Jasper, cuando Bella no esta aquí?" pregunte y los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon: _Tienes que estas bromeando. _Alice solo se éxito y tomo a Jasper del brazo, rebotando felizmente. Escuche a Emmett explotar en carcajadas.

"Oh, eso es simple. Porque él es tan malditamente sexy con sombra de ojos rosa y porque tiene las piernas tan largas y es tan alto. Y porque su trasero luce mejor en la falda roja en que lo vestí hace dos días." Hace dos días? Dios, suerte que estaba con Bella en su casa.

_JASPER.... MUJER!!!_ El cuerpo de Emmett se sacudió con las carcajadas.

"Mi trasero se ve bien" murmuro Jasper bajo su respiración y Alice soltó un grito ahogado, como si hubiese sido insultada.

"No crees que luces guapo cuando he terminado? Tienes que admitirlo, te ves tan bien en ese vestido verde" Alice lo miro, esperando una respuesta. "ADMÍTELO!" grito y Jasper se sobresalto.

Ella definitivamente es un pequeño monstruo.

"Ok, ok..." murmuro frustrado y suspiro. Alice comenzó a rebotar otra vez, sonriendo.

Bella empezó a cabecear y la tome rápido en mis brazos ( me sentía tan estúpido en esa falda).

"Oh vamos Bella. No puedes abandonarnos en la mitad del juego." Dijo Emmett con un puchero.

_Oh sí puede_. Sonrio Rosalie.

"Bella, deberías dormir." Asintió lentamente, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. La lleve hasta las escaleras y estaba listo para correr hacia mi habitación cuando Jasper rió. "Lindo trasero ,Edward". Luego se escucharon risas tontas e intente bloquear sus pensamientos.

Puse a Bella en mi cama y se durmió, suspirando entre sueños. Me saque ese estúpido atuendo y me puse mi ropa usual: una playera y jeans. Me recosté en la cama y tome a Bella en mis brazos, besando suavemente su frente. Sonrió y susurro mi nombre.

**BPOV**

La luz del sol estaba inundando la habitación y abri mis ojos, todavía dormida. Bostecé y mire la habitación. Estaba sola. Alice no estaba mirándome como otras mañanas, esperando a que despertara, Rosalie no estaba intentando asustarme de muerte, Emmett no estaba aquí para hacer bromas sobre mi y Jasper nunca entra a esta habitación, cuando yo estoy aquí.

Y... Edward? Bueno… eso era la cosa mas rara.

"Edward?" susurre, esperando que estuviera en el baño ( No veía el punto de que necesitara alguna vez el baño, pero... igual)

Encontré una nota en la almohada. Decía.

_Fui a cazar con Carlisle y Esme._

_No quería irme y dejarte sola con esos locos, pero me convencieron._

_Volveré muy muy pronto. No tendrás tiempo de extrañarme._

_Cuídate y recuerda que te amo._

_Edward._

También te amo, dije para adentro.

Bueno, eso explica las cosas. Pero.. significa que estoy sola con Emmett, Jasper, Alice y ... Rosalie. _Mierda_. Si Alice intenta vestirme con algún estúpido vestido o algo como eso, la matare. Pero desde luego, debo tomar un baño. Y tal vez, hacer mi tarea de..._ugh!_ Sex Ed. Lo odio, lo odio.

Tome un par de toallas. Luego lo vi. En la cama, había un caliente vestido rosa con breteles, sobre la rodilla con cuello abierto. Lo mire con incredulidad y maldije a Alice como diez millones de veces.

Tome una respiración honda y entre al baño. Me mire al espejo por un secundo, solo para ver esos horribles círculos oscuros y mi _aun-mas_ pálido rostro.

Deje el agua correr hasta que estuvo suficientemente buena como para despertarme. Tome el shampoo y empecé a lavar mi cabello. Cerré los ojos para no dejar entrar el shampoo en ellos y me enjuague rápidamente. Me seque y cubrí con una toalla.

Con mi vista periférica vi algo raro y cuando gire para ver que era, grite de horror.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" grite . " Que mierda paso?"

Salí del baño, corriendo a Alice, maldiciéndola en el camino. Llegue al living y para mi sorpresa, allí tampoco había nadie.

Así que quieren jugar, eh?

"No intentes esconderte. Te encontrare pronto. Me escuchaste, pequeña, insistente, mocosa inbesil?" grite ." A ustedes también Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. No piensen que me olvide de ustedes. Pagaran por esto, me escucharon? ALICE!!!!"

Escuche un par de risas tontas y reconocí a Alice. Luego vi a las cortinas de living moverse y por lo que yo se, las cortinas no se ríen o mueven.

Corrí hasta allí y abrí las cortinas, solo para encontrar a Alice riendo con la cabeza para atrás y las fuertes risas de Emmett.

"Así que ahí estaban." Los mire y estaba tan enojada, que quería pegarlo a algo... o a alguien. ( en este caso debería comportarme porque todo lo que podría hacer seria causarme moretones a mi misma.)

"PORQUE MI CABELLO ES AZUL????" grite tan fuerte como mis pulmones me dejaron.

Eso hizo a Alice reír mas y en un segundo ya estaba rodando en el suelo con Emmett a su lado .

Cruce mis brazos, enojada, y los mire feo. Luego de dos minutos, Alice se enderezó y me miro, riendo. Emmett todavía estaba en el piso, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por la risa.

"Entonces... me vas a decir.. porque mi cabello esta AZUL?" grite la ultima palabra y ella se mordió el labio, mirando mi cabello.

"Pero te vez tan hermosa" dijo y con eso, rió otra vez.

"Si no me lo dices, llamare a Edward y el le dirá a Carlisle y a Esme. Te prometo que ellos no estarán felices." Vi el rostro de Alice caer y sacudió su cabeza. Le pego a Emmett en la cabeza y le contó rápidamente lo que yo había dicho.

Se puso cerca de nosotras, con su rostro serio.

"Que van a decir en su defensa.?" Les fruncí el ceño.

"Bueno..." empezó Alice, pero paro abruptamente, mirando a Emmett.

"Ok, fue Jasper." Dijo Emmett y Alice soltó un grito ahogado .

"QUE? Jasper no hizo nada. Él es inocente. Rosalie es la culpable."

"Rose también es inocente. No trates de culparla." Protesto Emmett, gritándole a Alice.

"Ah si? Por que me dio la idea?"

"Eso fue una pequeña e inocente broma. Te lo tomas muy seriamente"

"Entonces porque aceptaste? Estabas tan feliz cuando te lo dijo"

"Bueno... eso es porque...um... era una broma y pensé que ella se divertiría con ello"Le grito Emmett. Mi cabeza empezaba a doler de girar tan rápido mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareada.

"Y gritarnos a nosotros significa _diversión_" grito Alice y cerré mis ojos.

"Chicos... CHICOS" ellos giraron hacia mi y recordaron que yo también estaba con ellos. "Por favor, alguien podría decirme la verdad o la obtendré a mi modo?" alcé mis cejas, mostrándoles que era la ultima vez que se los preguntaba.

Ambos miraron hacia abajo e hicieron un puchero.

"Culpable" dijeron a coro y Alice continuo rápidamente. "Pero Rosalie nos dio la idea. Ella tenia la tintura en su habitación."

Mi mandíbula se cerro y puse mis dedos en las cienes. Tome una extremadamente onda respiración.

"Por que?"

"Porque le dijiste eso a Edward, antes de que me llamara y Rosalie estaba enojada porque la hiciste usar la ropa de él." Susurro Alice.

"Y tu Emmett?"

"Que? Yo no hice por nada. Solo amo las bromas." Sonrió, dándome un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

Me guiño luego mientras me confundía.

"Y creo que ahora te he visto mas desnuda que Edward, verdad?"

Me congele y olvide respirar. Alice me miro y empezaron a reír tontamente otra vez, codeándose entre ellos.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.. todavía estaba en la toalla_

Trague y tan rápido como pude corrí hacia las escaleras mientras les gritaba. " No crean que he terminado" las risas pararon abruptamente.

Entre en la habitación y busque mi ropa. Mire bajo la cama. Nada. En el guardaropa de Edward. Nada aun. En el baño, bajo la almohada, afuera. Nada, nada, nada. QUE MIERDA?

Y luego un pensamiento cruzó mi mente cuando vi el vestido rosa hot todavía en la cama. Me enfade y me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

"No voy a usar eso" dije haciendo un mohín y pareció que Alice me escucho, porque estaba en la puerta al instante.

"Oh si, vas a usarlo. _Por favor, por favor ,por favor_" me rogó, mientras la miraba.

"No"

"Sí"

"No"

"Sí"

"No. No quiero."

"Si, quieres. Ahora deja de actuar como una mocosa mimada y vístete."

"Después de que me pusieras mi cabello azul, quieres que vista ese estúpido y feo vestido. Sabes que estas empezando a exagerar, verdad?"

"No es feo" hizo un puchero, mirando el vestido. Hizo la cara de cachorrito y suspire.

La odiaba cuando hacia eso. No podía verla en ese estado, solo me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro, intentando calmarla. _Maldito Jasper, donde esta?_ Edward, por favor, apúrate. O matare a tus hermanos por hacerme hacer esto.

Suspire otra vez y asentí "Ok, Alice. Vestiré ese.. estúpido, feo y escandaloso vestido. Para ti. Pero deja de hacer miradas de cachorrito y no me tortures así otra vez." Medio sonreí y aplaudió entusiasmada, abrazándome.

"_Yay yay_. Sabia que te rendirías. Así que, empecemos." Tomo el vestido en sus manos y estaba lista para salir de la habitación, pero la detuve con mi dedo.

"Espera. No vestiré eso..." Alice abrió su boca para protestar pero continué rápidamente. "…si no me ayudas a sacarme la tintura del cabello"

Ella asintió y en treinta minutos, mi cabello estaba enjuagado y limpio. Ni siquiera una gota de tintura azul había en mi cabello. Sonreí en el espejo y medio le agradecí a Alice por ayudarme, haciéndole saber que aun estaba enojada con ellos.

Entramos a su rosada, enorme habitación y me forzó a sentarme en su silla enfrente de un gran espejo.

"Genial. Ahora seras mi conejillo de indias. Quedaras hermosa y cuando Edward regrese, quedara aturdido" dijo, mientras traía sus miles y miles de bolsas.

Estaba loca cuando acepte.

Ella estaba cantando una canción rara con su voz de soprano, mientras me ponía labial. Hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás para verme mejor y luego aplaudió felizmente. Oh Dios. Tengo miedo de mirarme al espejo. Cerré mis ojos.

"Puedes verte." Abrí mis ojos y me congele en la silla. "ves? Estas como una muñeca Barby."

Ni siquiera me reconocía. Quien era esa hermosa chica en el espejo?

Bueno, odio aceptarlo, pero Alice hizo un trabajo asombroso. El vestido parecía estar hecho especialmente para mi.

"Y bien?" espero ansiosa mi respuesta.

"Bueno..No puedo creerlo. Estoy..."

"...preciosa." Una voz vino de atrás de mi y me gire para ver a Edward sonriéndome. "Estas absolutamente hermosa. Como siempre" me tomo en sus brazos y miramos en los ojos del otro por un segundo. Luego se acercó a besarme, y cerré mis ojos, esperando sentir sus fríos labios presionados sobre los míos, pero...

Alice se aclaro audiblemente la garganta y me alzó sus cejas.

"Muchas gracias, Alice" le sonreí y reboto de derecha a izquierda, sonriendo satisfecha.

Luego tome el rostro de Edward y presione con fuerza mis labios en los suyos. Me devolvió el beso pasionalmente, sosteniéndome de la cintura y mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo mas. Sentí sus labios volverse una sonrisa.

"Ok-kay, demasiado para la duendecillo." Escuche a Alice murmurar entretenida mientras nos dejaba solos en su habitación.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

**N/A: **

**Primero, intente hacer que Edward dijera **_**Verdad, **_**pero no tenia idea de que preguntar y como era Bella, no podía preguntarle algo vergonzoso o algo como eso. Así que lo cambie al ultimo segundo.**

**Segundo, tal vez se estén preguntando que le dijo Bella a Edward antes de que él le preguntara a Alice. Bueno, ella estaba enojada con ella porque la hizo desnudar y le dijo a Edward que la retara a comer una manzana. ( acaso eso tiene algún sentido?? : )) Alice lo vio y ella rápidamente dijo **_**Verdad**_** es vez de **_**Reto.**_

_**Si hay algún mal entendido sobre el cabello de Bella: la tintura era solo algo superficial, que se puede ir con el primer lavado y no queda nada, solo el color de cabello natural de Bella. (Cuando Edward vuelve, el pelo de Bella ya esta normal)**_

_**(Fin de nota de la autora)**_

------

_**N/T**__**: **_

Hi Girls .. ahora yo.. espero que la autora haya aclarado sus dudas.. cualquier cosa me preguntan... jaja .. fue un cpai confuso!! ..

Nos leemos

Bye!!


	11. Silencio

**Disclaimer****: Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just- a- crazyfanpire**

**Silencio**

**BPOV**

Presione una vez mas mis labios en los suyos y luego comenzó a besarme la mandíbula, la garganta , la clavícula... Estaba apunto de perder el control de mi cuerpo y mi cabeza ya estaba dando vueltas, cuando escuchamos un motor fuera y un auto aparcando frente a la casa. Seguido por un grito entusiasmado. Reconocí a Alice y me preocupe.

Oh no... por favor díganme que no hizo algo imprudente.

Mire a Edward cuestionablemente y el suspiro fuerte.

"Que es eso?"

"Ven y mira"

Tomo mi mano y bajamos las escaleras.

"QUE. DEMONIOS?" Grite horrorizada mientras miraba la cuna en el medio del living. "Alice, eso no es sobre lo que dijiste ayer. Tu estas loca. Oh no, perdiste completa y enteramente la cabeza."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Bella." Rosalie me shockeo con su comentario, su expresión tan horrorizada como la mía.

Alice saltaba de arriaba abajo , excitada. Cielos, parecía drogada. Escuchamos la puerta delantera cerrarse y ahí estaba un _totalmente-desequilibrado-Emmett _con un pañal en su cabeza, cantando 'Baby one more time' de Britney Spears.

"CAYATE!" Le gritamos todos, se saco el pañal de la cabeza y se lo tiro a Edward. Lo tomo antes de que lo golpeara y lo miro.

"Solo están celosos. No pueden aceptar que tengo una gran voz."

"Seh, ciertamente. La voz que hace mis oídos sangrar."

"Hey, eso rima" Grito Emmett y gruñimos al unísono**. ((N/T:** en ingles rimaba chicas, 'Yea, indeed. The voice that makes my ears bleed.', lo ven? **))**

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entro, exhausto, llevando algo en sus brazos. Lo siguieron tres hombres con tres bolsas cada uno. Empecé a sentir náuseas. Esto será malo...

"Donde podemos poner esto?" pregunto un hombre y Alice tomo las bolsas de sus manos, llevándolas como si no fueran nada. El hombre la miro incrédulo y sacudió su cabeza sorprendido.

Ella puso las bolsas cerca de la cuna y los hombres se fueron.

"Para que es esto?" pregunto Emmett mientras examinaba el talco. "Pero que... esto esta roto. Ni siquiera puedo..." no termino la oración, porque mientras hablaba, presiono la botella y se cubrió del polvo blanco de pies a cabeza.

Rosalie, Edward y yo estábamos en el suelo riendo.

"Seh, seh. Rían todo lo que quieran.." dijo sonriendo, antes de presionar la botella en nuestra dirección.

"EMMETT N..."

PUFF!

"…O!"

Genial, ahora nosotros cuatro éramos pequeños fantasmas, solo que ellos lucían hermosos hasta cubiertos con eso. La boca de Rosalie se abrió apenas vio su cabello lleno de polvo, luego se giro a Emmett.

"Lo siento, Rose, en serio..." trago en seco cuando vio su expresión asesina. "No me golpees muy fuerte" dijo dos octavas mas alto y corrió escaleras arriba, Rosalie persiguiéndolo.

Mire a Edward y él me miro a mi. Cuando vimos al otro reímos a carcajadas y me tomo en sus brazos.

"Vamos a presentarle a sus tíos y tías." Escuche a Alice gorjear y Jasper gruñó en el fondo. "Lo que te haga feliz, cariño"

"Edw... Santo Dios! Que les paso?" grito Alice a nuestro look fantasmagórico. Jasper frunció el ceño confundido, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, se rió histéricamente "OH NO... me estoy perdiendo alguna nueva tendencia? Bella, y yo que pensé que no tenias gusto por la moda."

Rodee mis ojos. "Es polvo ,Alice. El idiota de tu hermano nos cubrió con él ."

"El polvo? EEEEMMEEEETT!! Te matare. Eso no era para tu entretenimiento." Lo amenazo Alice y escuchamos unos _zbangs_ escaleras arriba.

No pienso que Alice vaya a matarlo. Estará muerto cuando Rosalie termine. Pobre chico estúpido.

El brazo de Edward se apretó a mi cintura y sabia que era por la excitación de Alice y la frustración de Jasper. Adivine la razón de su felicidad cuando vi la cuna y recordé las palabras de Alice ayer.

Alice se recupero pronto y era otra vez la chica drogada-y-feliz-sin-importar-que. La tomo de las manos de Jasper y la beso. Luego grito, hablando tan rápido que me tuve que esforzar para entender todo.

"Su nombre es Mary, pero también pensamos nombrarla Alice, Elize, Catherine, Elizabeth o Ángela.. Tiene dos años, le gusta que le golpeen el trasero antes de dormirse, hace una cosa amarilla absolutamente repugnante, y realmente me ama. En realidad me adora! Ven?" abrazo a su beba- bueno, muñeca era mas apropiado, pero no quería lastimar sus sentimientos- y empezó a llorar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Que paso?" grito Alice, tirando a la beba a los brazos de Jasper.

"Creo que ella esta pensando en cuanto te _ama_" rió Edward.

"Señor-Sabelotodo!" dijo Alice con mala cara " Ella nos ama, porque somos sus padres. Miren que tranquila esta en los brazos de su papi." Los miro a los dos cariñosamente y luego tomo a la bebe.

Empezó a llorar otra vez y la cara de Alice cayo. Me sentí mal por ella y pensé en como ayudarla.

"Um.. tal vez ella esta... hambrienta?" dije como una pregunta y los ojos de Alice se iluminaron.

"Por supuesto. El empleado me dijo que teníamos que alimentarla cada tres horas. Pero... que come?" pregunto confundida.

"Ella toma leche, Alice. Creo. Quiero decir, no se. No te dijo el empleado?"

"Oh si... me dio una botella... y algo blanco que huele horrible"puso a la bebe en mis brazos y corrió hacia sus bolsas, tirándolas al suelo.

Vimos a Emmett y a Rosalie bajar juntos las escaleras. Emmett nos sonreía satisfecho y por los desgarros de su playera sabia en lo que se había convertido la _pelea_. Todavía estaban cubiertos con el polvo, solo sus caras estaban limpias. _Me pregunto por que_...,pensé sarcásticamente.

"LA ENCONTRE!!" grito Alice victoriosa.

"Alice, realmente compraste... esto? Para Sex Ed? Quiero decir, ok, hoy es sábado. Pero.. no piensas que estas exagerando? Un poco" le fruncí el seño confundida.

"Estaba diciendo lo mismo...Ella solo esta exag..." empezó Jasper, pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Alice. Suspiro frustrado.

"Oh, recién me acuerdo. Carlisle no bloqueo tus tarjetas de crédito? Cuando y con que compraste todo esto?" alce mis cejas hacia ella y sonrió inocente. Edward rió, probablemente leyendo los pensamientos de Alice.

Escuchamos la puerta de la oficina abrirse y sabia que Carlisle y Esme vendrían. Estaban petrificados cuando vieron la cuna y todos las cosas.

"Um... las compre antes de eso." Gorjeo Alice. Edward rió y ella se giro hacia él, mirándolo feo. Ella sacudió su cabeza sutilmente, pero Carlisle la vio y le frunció el ceño.

"En serio?!" Y con eso, Edward rió histéricamente.

Lo mire confundida, pero él estaba rodando de la risa. Que era tan gracioso? Hasta Emmett estaba confundido, y eso era un enorme problema.

"Eres tan mal hermano, Edward. Pensé que me conocías, pero eres peor que Emmett" dijo Alice con mala cara, cruzándose de brazos. La bebe empezó a llorar en los brazos de Jasper. Él empezó a mecerla y lentamente, paro de llorar y se durmió. Jasper era tan buen padre.

"HEY!" grito Emmett. "Soy el mejor aquí" todos nosotros gruñimos. Emmett solo sonrió felizmente. Típico de él.

"Alice, que paso aquí?" pregunto Carlisle, intentando mantener la calma, aunque de vez en cuando era interrumpido por las carcajadas de Edward.

"Nada. Ya te lo dije ayer. Esta es tu nieta" ella aplaudió y tomo a Mary de los brazos de Jasper. Ella comenzó a llorar, inmediatamente cuando Alice se le acercaba. Retuve una risita.

Carlisle estaba horrorizado. Estaba completamente en shock. La palabra 'nieta' lo asusto de muerte. Miro a Alice, quien estaba rebotando como loca, luego a Mary, quien estaba llorando. Vi a Esme sonreír amorosamente a los tres y luego beso a Alice y a Mary en la mejilla.

"Bienvenida a casa" le dijo a la muñeca y estaba a punto de rodar mis ojos, cuando Edward se acerco a mi y se quedo perfectamente quieto. Bueno, él estaba intentando muy duro quedarse serio, aunque vi sus labios luchando con una sonrisa.

"Gracias , Esme. Sabia que la amarías" la puso en la cuna para que duerma ( Estaba segura que estaba molesta por su llanto, pero era una buena actriz.)

Carlisle respiro hondo y eso hizo a Edward reír. Alice se giro hacia él otra vez, mirándolo feo.

"Alice, con que compraste todo esto?" pregunto otra vez.

"Te lo dije. Los compre con mi dinero." Murmuro. "antes de que cancelaras mis tarjetas de crédito." Susurro, frunciendo el seño.

"Alice?"

"Es verdad. No compro nada desde ayer." Dijo inocentemente. Conocía esa expresión.

"Alice?" Carlisle alzo su voz, y sonaba como si la estuviera amenazando.

"Pero..." ella empezó, pero fue silenciada por el ceño fruncido de Carlisle. Lo juro, esta fue la primera vez que lo vi tan enojado . Mordí mi labio y escuche a Edward reír nuevamente. Le di un codazo en las costillas. Eso me dejaría un moretón. Me miro entretenido y luego beso mi mano.

"Alice?" ahora estaba literalmente gritando. Todos nos sobresaltamos y miramos confundidos a Carlisle.

Alice hizo un puchero miro a sus pies, cruzando los brazos en su pecho .

"Emmett" susurro.

"Que? Son inocente lo juro." Sus ojos se ampliaron y Rosalie rió.

"No tú. Tus tarjetas de crédito."murmuro Alice, todavía haciendo puchero.

Todos nosotros empezamos a reír histéricamente. Bueno, excepto Carlisle y Alice. Hasta Emmett estaba riendo con su cabeza para atrás. Por su puesto, que eso era porque no había entendido lo que Alice acababa de decir. Yo estaba sosteniéndome de Edward para no caer y él me sostenía. Ya tenia lagrimas en mis ojos de tanto reír.

"Ella robo tus tarjetas de crédito." Rió Jasper y Emmett asintió. Eso hizo que Edward y yo cayéramos al suelo.

Después de cinco segundos, Emmett se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba y paro de reír como un idota. Nos miro horrorizado y luego miro a Alice.

"ROBASTE MIS TARJETAS DE CREDITO!!" grito tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. Y créanme que eso me asusto como el infierno.

Luego... silencio. Nadie estaba respirando- excepto por mi, claro.

"Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu hermano favorito?"

"Oh vamos. No seas la reina del drama. No gaste todo el dinero." Alice se defendió.

"Correcto. Ella te dejo 5 dólares, Emmett, para que te compres un par de boxers usados." Edward rompió en carcajadas y yo reí.

"5 dólares? Pero el auto cuesta 12 000" grito y todos los miramos en shock. Los ojos de Carlisle se ampliaron y Esme miro preocupada a su esposo.

Hasta Rosalie estaba en shock.

"Emmett, que hiciste?" pregunto ella lentamente, como si le estuviera preguntando a un niño de tres años.

Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. " Solo compre un auto en Ebay"

Otra vez... silencio. Salte cinco metros cuando Carlisle grito.

"Eso es todo. Cancelare sus tarjetas de crédito." Grito, mirando a Emmett. Edward rió en mi oído y la cabeza de Carlisle se giro en nuestra dirección. "Eso incluye a las tuyas también, Edward. Cancelare todas las tarjetas de crédito en esta casa."

"Que?" susurro asombrado.

"Carlisle! No puedes hacerme eso. Quiero decir, he planeado un viaje de compras mañana. Con que dinero voy a comprarme ese nuevo bikini de Victoria Secret?" Rosalie frunció el ceño.

"Y el auto? Ya lo compre." Salto Emmett.

"Oh vamos, _papá._ La beba necesita pañales y leche y agua... y, ayudame Bella." Lloro Alice. "Eres tan buen abuelo. No puedes dejar a mi hija morir de desnutrición. Y no puede vestir la misma ropa todos los días. Eso esta en contra de la ley." Lucia completamente horrorizada para ese momento. "Por favor, dame mis tarjetas de crédito." Hizo la cara de cachorro. Pero Carlisle la ignoro y entro a su oficina.

Mordí mi labio. Estaba intentando tan duro para no reír. Una risita escapo de mis labios y Edward me tiro una mala mirada, seguida de Rosalie, Emmett y Alice. Mi rostro se torno rojo y mire hacia abajo.

Jasper estaba muy calmado y luego de un segundo, vi a los demás relajarse también. Estaba tan agradecida de que él estuviera en la misma habitación. Al menos, me salvo de cuatro vampiros enojados-y-sin-tarjetas-de-crédito.

"Niños, por favor." Interfirió Esme. "Alice, eso fue muy rudo de tu parte. Robar el dinero de Emmett. Y Emmett, no puedo creer que compraras un auto en Ebay sin contarnos. Carlisle esta en lo correcto, debe cancelar sus tarjetas de crédito, o sino, ustedes estarán peleando como enemigos. Aun son hermanos y se conocen los unos a los otros por un siglo." Ella hizo una pausa, antes de girar hacia mi.

"Lo siento, Bella. Se que eres inocente." Sonrió y sonreí también. Ella fue a la oficina.

En el living... silencio. Todos mirando a todos.

Tuve una sensación rara en el estomago y le agradecí a Jasper por eso.

Alice suspiro y levante la mirada hacia ella. Edward gruño.

"Y con que dinero pagare los juguetes.??" Susurro Alice tristemente.

Cinco cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

Soltamos un grito ahogado cuando escuchamos un alarido salir de la oficina.

"ALICE!!"

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

No adoran a Jasper!? Calmando a la beba era de lo mas adorable ...Pobre Edward, me dio una lastima!....Que habrá hecho Alice ahora?!

Para aquellas que preguntaron... este fic tiene como 19 capítulos. Lamentablemente ya quedan pocos!. No leemos luego!

Besos!

**PD:** Vieron los avances de New Moon en el Comic Con???.. OMG * saltando-de-alegría* los ame! No creo poder aguantar al estreno..! ^^


	12. FLOP FLEP FLIP

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just-a- crazyfanpire**

**FLOP FLEP FLIP**

**BPOV**

Nadie estaba hablando. Ellos ni siquiera respiraban. De vez en cuando podía ver a Emmett mirando a Alice, o a Rosalie mirándome a mí. Jasper estaba mirando televisión y yo estaba intentando hacer mi tarea para Educación Sexual. Sabia que Edward no me ayudaría, porque estaba ocupado dándole manotazos a la cabeza de Emmett .

Mas de treinta minutos pasaron y el living parecía un funeral.

Leí mi tarea y era... horrenda.. ¿Que iba a decir sobre el embarazo, por el amor de Dios?

Bueno, por ahora sonaba así...

_El silencio soplo y la carrera comenzó. Todos los espermas estaban corriendo a través del cuello del útero para ser el primero en fertilizar el óvulo. Un pequeño esperma penetra el óvulo y la división celular comienza. El esperma ha ganado y es tiempo para el óvulo de empezar su propio viaje._

Gruñí y cinco cabezas se giraron hacia mi dirección. Me sonroje y pensé sobre algo mas para escribir. _Estoy muerta..._

Luego, Emmett se enderezó y lo vi desaparecer en la... ¿ cocina? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él allí? Alice soltó un grito ahogado y corrió tras Emmett. Edward se puso rígido.

Escuche el grito de Alice. "Emmett, baja esa maldita sartén. No... no gires..." y... silencio...

BOOM!!!!

Todos nos sobresaltamos y enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Edward, asustada. Me tomo en sus brazos e intento calmarme.

Rosalie y Jasper corrieron a la cocina y sentí una ola de curiosidad, gracias a Jasper. Reboté de arriba a bajo y sin mirar a Edward otra vez, tropecé en la cocina, encontrando el suelo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" grite

Dos fríos brazos me alejaron del piso y mire horrorizada a Alice y Emmett.

Ellos estaban riendo con su cabeza echada hacia atrás. ¿Estaban locos?

"¿¿EMMETT?? ¿ALICE?" grite, aterrorizada. " ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LES PASO?"

Jasper se unió a ellos también, solo Edward estaba tranquilo, intentando calmarme. Rosalie estaba shockeada.

"¿Qué estaban intentando hacer, idiotas?"

Emmett no tenia su brazo izquierdo y a Alice le faltaba un dedo. Los vi en el piso y en un segundo, se ligaron a sus cuerpos. Yo miraba asombrada y horrorizada

"Me aburrí. M e olvide de lo del gas." Emmett se encogió de hombros.

"Ayúdame Señor" murmure, golpeando mi frente con mi palma. "¿Olvidaron que son inflamables?" les grite.

Sacudí mi cabeza y fui a abrir una botella. Estaba realmente sedienta. Me la tome casi toda. Luego fue cuando vi las expresiones preocupadas de Edward, Emmett y Alice.

Me agache, con las manos en mis rodillas, riendo histéricamente.

"Un Arcoiris" grité

"¿Qué tú que? Emmett, Te matare." Grito Edward y Emmett corrió, asustado. Edward lo persiguió.

"Lo siento, no sabia que ella iba a beberlo. Era para mi. Solo tenia curiosidad por el efecto que las drogas tendrían en mi." Lo escuche gritar, y me caí al suelo, todavía riendo.

Esto... es... tan... gracioso.

**APOV**

Bella ahora estaba con la frente presionada a la pared y se la golpeo fuertemente.

"Oww, Alice... La pared me odia." Se la golpeo otra vez . "¿Lo ves?"

Empecé a reír, pero un extraño sonido estaba viniendo de…¿ Jasper? Rosalie y yo nos morimos en nuestros puestos cuando lo vimos, con una sartén en la cabeza, cantando una canción sobre la Guerra Civil.

"Luchar. Luchar. Luchar. Acercarse y ganar." Canto.

Bella se le unió también y nosotras estábamos shockeadas.

Luego Bella corrió fuera de la cocina y escuche la puerta de la oficina abrirse. Oh... mierda.

**CPOV**

Acabo de cancelar sus tarjetas de crédito y ahora... todo estará tranquilo. No espero mas luchas ni malos entendidos. Estoy seguro que...

Dios santo... ¿que pasó? Esme y yo escuchamos un BOOM en la cocina y luego de diez minutos, Bella entro como una tormenta en mi oficina, estando extremadamente feliz.

"Hola, Carlisle" dijo en un tono seductor. Esme parpadeo y yo la mire en shock. "¿Como ezta tu día?" estaba hablando incoherentemente. Mire a Esme y ella me miro a mí.

"Oh Esme.. Eres tan caliente." Rió.

El rostro de Esme se volvió lívido y salte de mi silla y lleve a Bella al living.

"Oh, chico travieso." Rió otra vez.

Alice y Rosalie se ahogaban de risa, ya en el piso. Las mire mal, pero estaban riendo tan fuerte que hasta la casa se estaba sacudiendo.

Afuera escuche unos cuantos zbangs y Edward entro a la casa, mirando preocupado a Bella. La ropa de Emmett estaba rasgada y él hacia un puchero.

"¿POR QUÉ BELLA ESTA DROGADA?" grite. Y luego un muy-rebotador-y-extremadamente-extraño Jasper entro, con una capa negra en su espalda.

"No puedes verme. Soy invisible. Bella, mira, soy Harry Potter." Corrió como loco a través del living, levantando su capa.

"¿Puedo ser Voldemort?" reboto Bella, aplaudiendo. Todos rodamos los ojos. "Harry Potter.. debes morir." Dijo Bella en una escalofriante voz y luego empezó a reír con Jasper a su lado.

"Tienen que admitirlo.. esto es tan genial." Grito Emmett, pero cuatro diferentes pares de manos lo abofetearon detrás de la cabeza. "¿Qué hice?"

"En un par de horas ella estará bien. El que me preocupa es Jasper. Que es afectado por las emociones de ella."

"Voldemort, nunca me atraparas. Soy indestructible." Jasper tomo una lapicera y estaba apuntándole a Bella.

"Um... ¿piensas que él estará bien?" me pregunto Alice.

Mire a Jasper. Ahora estaba corriendo otra vez por el living y pretendiendo ser invisible. "Eso espero."

Mi teléfono sonó en la oficina y fui a atenderlo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

**Em POV**

Quiero ser parte de eso. ¿Quien seré? ¿Ron?

Edward gruño.

_Ya sabes, tu puedes ser ese malote de Cedric_, reí y él rodó sus ojos.

YA SÉ...

"Soy el Profesor Snape."

Todos rompieron en carcajadas.

**APOV**

_Bella corre a través del living, gritándole presagios de muerte a Jasper. Ella ve el teléfono y lo toma en un segundo, marcando un numero familiar._

*Fin de la visión *

Solté un grito ahogado y Edward me miro confundido por un segundo. Trabé mis ojos con los de él, mostrándole lo que vi. Sus ojos se agrandaron y corrió a agarrar a Bella, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba yendo por el teléfono.

"Bella , amor... pienso que debes dormir." Susurro en su oído.

"Oh no.." gimió ella. "No quiero dormir. Voldemort nunca duerme."

"Tú no eres Voldemort, corazón. No te estas sintiendo bien y por eso, estas aflojando las tuercas de Jasper también." Él acaricio su rostro pero antes de que terminara de hablar, ella ya sacudía su cabeza furiosamente.

"Estas enojado porque no puedes ser un Mortífago. Pero no te preocupes." Ella le sonrió amorosamente " puedes ser mi compañera" ella empezó a reír y Emmett y Jasper se carcajeaban histéricamente, Jasper golpeando su cabeza contra el piso.

Solté una risita y escuche a Rosalie hacerlo también. Edward estaba sin palabras y giro hacia nosotras como un robot. Me miro, luego encontró a Jasper, ahora caminando en cuatro patas, luego volvió al rostro de Bella.

Ella tuvo éxito al escapar de los brazos de Edward y salto hacia el teléfono. Edward estaba en trance.

"¡BELLA!" grite y corrí a detenerla, pero ya había marcado.

Tome el teléfono e intente sacárselo de las manos.

"¡Damelo a mi!" grite.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"No actúes como estúpida. Dame el teléfono." Grite otra vez y las risas pararon. Escuche la carcajada de Emmett. "Hey, una pelea."

"¿_Hola? ¿Quién esta ahí?"_ alguien respondió el teléfono.

"Nunca podrás derrotarme Hermione Granger"

"_Uh-oh. Que, quien esta ahí?"_

"Bella, si no me das el teléfono, te juro que serás mi conejillo de indias por un mes. No, dos meses." Sonreí victoriosa. Me gustaba la idea, así que decidí soltar el teléfono, pero me congele.

"Sino me das el teléfono, te juro que quemare toda tu ropa"me grito, sonriendo.

"_¿Señorita Swan? ¿Señorita Cullen? __¿Que diablos esta pasando?"_

Ella tomo el teléfono y se lo puso en la oreja. "Oliz, señor Mason" rió. "¿ Como `sta uste'?"

"_Um... ¿Señorita Swan, esta usted bien?"_

"¿Yo?" rió. " Es todo un comediante, Señor Mason. Nunca estuve mejor que ahora."

"_¿Estas borracha?" _ pregunto shockeado y todos reventamos de la risa.

"Por supuesto que no, tontin." Dijo entre risitas y su respuesta nos hizo reír histéricamente, rodando a carcajadas en el suelo.

"Creo que voy a..."

" ¡ESPERE!" grito ella. " Me olvide de contarle algo muy, pero muy importante." Jugaba con un mechón de cabello, sonriendo inocente. Edward la miro asombrado y yo reí, todavía mas fuerte.

"Señor Mason... Emmett esta enamorado de usted." Dijo en un tono muy seductor y todos rugimos a carcajadas.

* la línea se corto *

Edward se calló al suelo. Mire al techo, partiéndome el culo de la risa y luego escuche el grito aterrorizado de Emmett.

"BEEEEELAAAA!!"

Ella empezó a reír y fue a abrazar a Rosalie. Ella se congeló y su rostro se tornó mas pálido que nunca.

**RPOV**

¿Qué. Diablos.?

Ella me abrazo y cuando pensé que no podría haber nada peor, planto un beso en mi mejilla.

"Eres una perra, Rosalie." Rió y estaba apunto de arrancarle la cabeza cuando continuo " pero te quiero como a una hermana." Rió otra vez y empezó a bailar hacia la cocina, dejándonos sin palabras y petrificados.

De nuevo, nadie decía ni una palabra. La cabeza de Edward se giro en su dirección y luego desapareció.

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" pregunto Emmett y me di cuenta de que Jasper había desaparecido también.

Me encogí de hombros y Alice grito "Ella esta yendo al lago."

"Genial. ¡¡FIESTA PICINA!!" grito Emmett excitado y ya estaba en su camino al piso de arriba para tomar su traje de baño, cuando Alice grito:

"No, idiota. Ella no puede nadar." Nos recordó y corrimos al lago.

**Ed POV**

¿Dónde esta? No puede estar muy lejos.

Oh sí, si no contamos a Jasper. Pero con su humor él probablemente la ponga en su espalda y corran al lago.

Corrí tan rápido como pude e intente concentrarme en los pensamientos de Jasper y en los latidos de Bella, los cuales se estaban convirtiendo mas audibles.

"Un salto flip flap o uno flop flep flip?" escuche a Jasper reír.

"Un FLOP FLEP FLIP" ella grito " Suena mas divertido."

Mi respiración se detuvo y continué corriendo, más rápido y más rápido. Maldito Emmett, maldito Jasper, maldita bebida.

"¿Lista?" murmuro Jasper. _Oh por Dios, oh por Dios... esto es tan locamente fantástico.._

Entonces los vi.

"Si no bajas a Bella en este momento, te daré un _loco_ golpe en las tripas." Grite y Jasper me miro, inocentemente.

"Hey, eso no es justo." Lloriqueo Bella rebotando en los hombros de Jasper. "Todavía quiero un salto flop flep flip." Hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

"Bella, amor, por favor. Bájate de ahí."

_Un perdedor_.

Mire a Jasper y él.. ¿Y ÉL QUÉ? Me saco la lengua? Ok, esto se nos esta yendo de las manos. Quiero decir, Jasper, el chico emo, el suicida?

Bella suspiro dramáticamente y Jasper la ayudo a bajarse.

Escuche unos ruidos y Alice, Emmett y Rosalie vinieron del bosque, buscando a Jasper y Bella.

_¿Por qué diablos me dijeron que no trajera mi traje de baño? Bella esta bien, como un super-azucarado-extremadamente-feliz polluelo_, pensó Emmett

_Bueno, nada paso_, Rosalie suspiro aliviada. En ese momento sentí gratitud hacia ella pero toda se desvaneció de inmediato. _Ok, ahora podemos divertirnos?_

"Jazzy" grito Alice excitada de que nada le había pasado a su esposo.

Emmett comenzó a rebotar. _No puedo soportarlo mas_.

Y en un segundo, él estaba corriendo hacia Bella y la tomo de la cintura.

"Yay, llamo a un salto flop flep flip" aplaudió entusiasmada y estaba a apunto de arrancarle la cabeza a él, cuando salto al agua, llevándose a Bella consigo.

"¡EMMETT!!" todos nosotros gritamos y salte tras ellos al agua.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

No saben cuanto siento haber tardado tanto, en serio, estoy muy mal por eso. Sé, por experiencia propia, lo feo que es cuando no se actualiza un fic con regularidad. Pero sepan entender que las clases empezaron, al igual que las de ingles y francés... y cagué, no pude dedicarme mas a estar boludeando en la compu. Ahora toco un feriado y les pude alcanzar este capi. No se cuando podré traerles el siguiente, espero, la semana que viene, pero ya ven como es esto, una nunca sabe lo que puede suceder. xD.

Encontré este video, donde te enseñan a hacer un salto flip flap : ) por si hay alguna interesada, ... por el momento...yo no lo intentaría jajaja :D

http : / / www. youtube. com / watch? v= k6iw4DokGjU

Espero que les haya gustado el capi!

--- Kisses and Bites 'cause love sucks xD

**Sabri **Cullen Salvatore Honeycutt O'Shea Ross (?)


	13. CLICK

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just-a- crazyfanpire**

**CLICK**

**BPOV**

Emmett tomo mi mano y aplaudí entusiasmada. _Yay, iremos a nadar. Esto será divertido... YAY!!_ Intente sonreírle a Edward pero en un segundo, yo ya estaba en el agua, viendo solamente el trasero de Emmett mientras nadábamos al fondo del lago. Luego escuche un _splash!_ .

Intente mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero no pude, mis pulmones estaban llenos de agua. Vi como la oscuridad me absorbía y apreté la mano de Emmett que todavía me sostenía. Me miró y con mis ultimas fuerzas, tomé su rostro en mis manos y presione mis labios en los de él. Estaba paralizado y sorprendido, pero no me importo. Yo solo quería respirar y seguir con vida, si era posible. Él es un vampiro, no necesita oxigeno para respirar.

Cuando me empecé a sentir un poco mejor, sentí dos fríos brazos, tomándome de la cintura y empujarme a la superficie. Miré como Emmett seguía congelado en el fondo del lago, murmurando algo.

Edward me sacó y jadee por aire. Alice, Rosalie y Jasper estaban todos rodeándome.

"¿Amor, estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?" pregunto Edward ansioso, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y besaba gentilmente mi frente.

"¡BELLA!¡BELLA! Estas viva." Grito Alice.

"Bueno, gracias a Dios estas sana otra vez." Suspiro Jasper aliviado y me dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo, que me hizo marear un poco.

Rosalie solo me miro nerviosa, pero sin decir una palabra. Intento sonreír y sonreí también. Bueno, al menos mi relación con Rosalie estaba mejorando. Odio discutir con ella.

Es aun mi hermana. Es decir, no literalmente, pero aun así lo es.

" Juro que matare a Emmett esta vez." Dijo Edward entre dientes. La cabeza de Rosalie giro, volviéndose rápidamente hacia el lago y la cabeza de Emmett apareció. Solo que le lucia como si estuviera... muerto. Créanme, era realmente espantoso.

Alice rió. Rosalie le frunció el seño y giro hacia Edward y yo.

"¿Porque luce como Mike Newton cuando te mira , Edward?" pregunto ella y una risita escapo de mis labios. Su cabeza se volvió hacia mi. " ¿Así de mal?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí mi boca para hablar, pero Alice grito:

" ELLA LO BESÓ "

Ok, si las miradas matasen, ahora yo estaría muerta y enterrada. Los lásers de la mirada de Rosalie hicieron un hoyo a través de mi cabeza y me petrifique.

Edward bufó ante los pensamientos de Rosalie. "No seas absurda Rosalie. Ella no esta enamorada de Él y no quiere robarte el marido. Necesitaba oxigeno. "

Mire a Emmett y todavía estaba sin vida, como una estatua flotante.

"No nos besamos Rosalie. Lo juro por Dios. Yo solo... ¿toque sus labios?" Sonreí tímidamente, pero la mirada en el rostro de Rosalie no se suavizó.

Nos miramos la una a la otra por casi dos minutos cuando escuche el suspiro de Alice y corrió hacia Rosalie, tirándolas a ambas al agua.

"¡Fiesta en la piscina!"

"¡Maldición Alice! Y ni siquiera tengo mi traje de baño" maldijo Rosalie.

Luego escuchamos el pequeño murmullo de Emmett. ".beso" y luego silencio.

Me sonroje y cuando mis ojos encontraron los de Edward, rompió en carcajadas, haciendo que Alice riera histéricamente también. Rosalie salpicó a Alice en el rostro y ella le frunció el seño. Yo sabia que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

Alice sonrió y nado bajo el agua. Luego de un segundo, Rosalie desapareció también, gritando: "AAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Eso despertó a Emmett, quien estaba en sus talones. Miro alrededor y nos vio a mi, Edward y Jasper parados ahí, y _admirando el sol_.

"Bueno, Bella, sé que eres una terrible humana" me guiño.

Lo mire shockeada y luego grite. " YO SOLO NECESITABA AIRE. ESO NO FUE UN BESO, CHICOS.¿PORQUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE CREER?"

Emmett se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y eso hizo que Jasper se riera histéricamente.

Ahora yo estaba realmente enfadada. Les fruncí el seño a ambos y cruce mis brazos, poniendo mala cara, cuando escuche una pequeña risa. Lentamente, giré hacia Edward, y cuando vio mi mirada, sonrió en disculpa. Él estaba casi asustado. Eso me hizo querer reír, pero me contuve y me levante.

Tome a Jasper con la guardia baja y lo empuje al agua. "¡HEY!"

Alce una ceja y Edward entendió, asintiendo a regañadientes. Se tiro el mismo al agua, haciendo un gran salpicón, eso hizo que Emmett se hundiera.

Riendo, salte también.

"Ow..." gemí. "Emmett, esa fue mi pierna."

Aterricé en los brazos de Emmett y eso fue malditamente doloroso.

Emmett se encontró con la mirada de Edward y se zambulló bajo el agua inmediatamente. En un segundo, las cabezas de Rosalie y Alice aparecieron y estaban muriéndose risa. "Emmett esta _llorando_ en el fondo del lago."

_**En Casa**_

Llegamos a casa y encontramos una nota de Carlisle y Esme. Tuvieron una compromiso. Algo relacionado con el hospital y tuvieron que irse inmediatamente. Bueno, tenia miedo de pensarlo, pero... ahora estábamos solos.

Tan calmada como pude – bueno, estaba inquieta- salte al sillón y encendí la televisión.

"Sabes que puedo sentirte, ¿Verdad?" pregunto Jasper retóricamente y rodé mis ojos. _Estúpido sensible vampiro emo._

" ¡Yo NO SOY EMO!" grito Jasper y todos rompieron en carcajadas. Excepto yo. Me sonroje.

El mayor ups. Estaba diciendo mis pensamientos en voz alta.

Cambié los canales y el sillón empezó a rebotar debajo de mi. Y ahí es cuando vi a Rosalie y Alice saltando de arriba y abajo, súper-mega-ultra excitadas. Tragué y miré sospechosamente a Edward. Le frunció el seño a las chicas y antes de que me mirara, el control remoto estaba fuera de mis manos .

"¡EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEETTTTT!!" grite.

"¿Que?" pregunto distraídamente, mientras cambiaba los canales. Jasper se acercó a él y estaba tan concentrado como Emmett.

Y algo realmente me tomo con la guardia baja: Edward se les unió también. Ellos se olvidaron absolutamente de que nosotras estábamos en la misma habitación. Los miré incrédula y en shock, Alice y Rosalie con mala cara y sus brazos cruzados.

Alice golpeaba el suelo con su pie, pero ninguno de los chicos se giro.

Oh, así que sobre esto era todo. Fútbol (Barcelona contra Manchester). Ellos querían ver un partido de fútbol. Seh, genial. ¿Y ahora que?

"Eh-heemmmm.." Rosalie se aclaro audiblemente la garganta, esperando que los chicos se giraran, pero... nada. Estaban en trance, sus ojos pegados a la televisión.

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon y se coloco frente a la TV, bloqueando su visión. Ellos chiflaron y gruñeron. "Piérdete, Alice" dijo Jasper y Alice se congeló, su boca se abrió del shock. Le tiro lásers por los ojos, pero él estaba intentando ver el partido. Que bueno que no miro, sino hubiese muerto.

Rosalie tuvo que ir y sacarla de allí. Ella era incapaz de moverse.

"Emmett, dame el control remoto." Rosalie dijo con la voz mas calmada que nunca.

Él le frunció el seño a la TV y luego le pego a Edward en el brazo. " ¿Ves? No hubo gol"

"Emmett, dije... dame el control remoto." Repitió, solo que esta vez, entre dientes.

Nada...

"EMMETT, DAME ESE MALDITO CONTROL." Gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron. "Emmett, te juro, que si ese contr..." no pudo terminar porque la casa de repente estaba llena de gritos de alegría provenientes de los chicos.

"¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!" gritaron, extasiados, saltando de arriba abajo. Jasper tomo a Edward en sus brazos, y empezaron a saltar como locos, y nosotras los mirábamos con nuestras bocas y ojos bien abiertos.

¿Pero. Qué. Carajo?

Luego de cinco minutos, ellos se calmaron y fuimos capaces de cerrar la boca. Alice inhalo y frunciendo el ceño, _atacó_ a Emmett, intentando conseguir el control remoto.

"No. Voy. A. Perderme. _Grey's. Anatomy_. Por. Ustedes. Tres" Alice lucho para abrir las manos de Emmett, pero rápidamente se lo dió a Edward, quien se lo dió a Jasper y así. Y estaban haciendo esto sin quitar los ojos de la televisión**. ¿**Pero qué mierda?

Alice se rindió y se fue al lado de Rosalie, luciendo desesperada.

Luego algo me golpeo el pie.

"¡¡OW!!" grite. "¿Que te pasa?" grite en la cara de Rosalie.

Se encogió de hombros. "Maldición. Pensé que él se daría vuelta." Ella cruzo sus brazos, mirando a Edward. También lo mire. ¿Así que un partido era mucho mas importante que mi seguridad? Ok, ya se que estoy siendo absurda... pero aun así. "Bueno, y ahí va el _No lastimen a Bella"._ Ella sonrió pícaramente y yo tragué.

"Rose, deja de pensar en los 50 métodos de cómo matar a Bella y ayúdame aquí. No quiero perderme este episodio." Alice la regaño, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro. Tome una respiración profunda.

Alice puso un dedo bajo su barbilla, pensando. Rosalie hizo lo mismo. Yo suspire varias veces, pero nadie estaba prestando atención.

¡CLICK! Tengo una idea.

Corrí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, tomando la primera cosa que vi. Ohhh, esto será tan divertido. Reí y volví al living. Rosalie me miro confundida y Alice rompió en carcajadas.

Me puse enfrente de la televisión y tan rápido como pude, puse crema batida es sus rostros. En su nariz, boca, mejillas, orejas.. hasta en su cabello. Ellos estaban tan graciosos, que comencé a reírme histéricamente.

Ellos parpadearon dos veces, antes de gritar.

"¡¡BEEEELLLLLAAAA!!"

Alice y Rosalie reían histéricas, rodando a carcajadas y golpeando su cabeza en el suelo.

"¿Están en drogas?" Emmett chilló. "Huele como el infierno."

¿Emmett… chilló? Oh por Dios. Estoy riendo tan fuerte que ya tenia lagrimas en mis ojos.

"Entonces, ya tienen la imagen. Nos dan en control remoto, y todo estará bien y calmado. Sino, luego tendrán que sufrir las consecuencias." Los amenace, alzando mis cejas. " Y eso significa que tendrán que comer crema batida por una semana" Ellos dieron un respingo y eso hizo que Alice y Rosalie rieran.

Ellos vieron que no estaba bromeando y Edward me dio el control de mala gana. Le sonreí con aires de suficiencia y le mostré los pulgares hacia arriba a Alice y a Rosalie, quienes estaba otra vez excitadas.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, cerca de tres cremosos-malhumorados-e-irritados-chicos, y Alice cambio a _Grey__'__s Anatomy _. El rostro de Rosalie calló cuando vió que el episodio había terminado hacia un minuto.

"Yay. ¿Entonces eso significa que podemos ver el partido?" Emmett sonrió victorioso.

"Nop" dijo Alice enfatizando la 'p'. "Eso significa que un nuevo episodio esta apunto de comenzar" ella aplaudió entusiasmadamente y yo reí. El buen humor de Rosalie volvió.

"Uuuuhhhh..." exclamaron los chicos.

_Luego de un minuto_.

"¿Ya terminó?" Pregunto Emmett.

"No" susurró Rosalie, totalmente concentrada.

_Luego de cinco minutos_.

"¿Ahora?" Pregunto Jasper esta vez.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, como un robot, sus ojos pegados a la TV. Los chicos gruñeron y con la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Edward golpeándose la frente con su mano.

_Luego de treinta segundos._

"¿Ya se termino ahora? Pregunto Edward y giramos hacia él, frunciéndole el seño.

"Shhhh." Los silenciamos y ellos se enfurruñaron, cruzando los brazos en sus pechos.

Miramos por casi cinco minutos mas, cuando los comerciales comenzaron. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se enderezaron y nos miraron.

"El control, por favor." Dijo Edward en una voz formal.

"No terminó. Son solo comerciales." Les sonreí.

"¿Qué? Pero estuvieron mirando por casi 15 minutos." Jasper se congeló.

"Si, pero el episodio dura 50 minutos. Así que, tendrán que esperar." Rosalie se encogió de hombros indiferente. Al ver sus expresiones, Alice y yo rompimos en carcajadas. Emmett estaba casi desmayándose, la boca de Jasper estaba abierta y el rostro de Edward estaba mas blanco que nunca.

"Pero nos estamos perdiendo el partido" lloro Emmett.

"Lo siento, cariño.. creo que mañana se enteraran quien ganó" Rosalie acarició la mejilla de Emmett y él la miro a los ojos.

Los comerciales terminaron y el episodio comenzó. Estábamos tan concentradas que no vimos cuando Emmett desapareció del sillón.

Solo vimos al televisor desaparecer cuando Emmett lo tomo y corrió con él hacia el bosque, seguido de Edward y Jasper.

Nos miramos la una a la otra, totalmente furiosas y enojadas, y luego gritamos "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EMMETT!!!!!!!"

"Supongo que ya sabes que necesitas electricidad para hacerlo funcionar, ¿verdad?" grite y estaba segura que ellos me escucharon, porque alguien grito. "Oh Mierda."

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

**Jajajaja.. **

**Acá estoy devuelta.. lamento el retrazo! Sé que sabrán entenderme! Adoro sus Reviews y Me encanta que les encante la historia ^^ **

**Kisses and Bites**

**Sabri!!**

**PD: Alguien vio el primer capitulo de Vampire Diaries? *****-* I loved it! **


	14. Dia de las Bromas a Emmett

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just-a- crazyfanpire**

**Día de las bromas a Emmett**

**EmPOV**

Oh mierda. Me olvide totalmente de la electricidad. Maldigo al hombre que la invento. ¿Por qué los televisores no funcionan con luz solar o algo? Y ahora debo pensar.

Edward empezó a reír histéricamente. "Como si pudieras, Emmett."

"Emmett, detente. Estas matándome" Rió Jasper.

Ok, ok. Ignora a esos raros. Piensa, Emmett, piensa.

"¡Oh no.. Emmett!" los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. "¡Tu cabeza!" grito. "Se esta quemando" y con eso estaba riendo aun mas. Jasper se estaba pegando la cabeza contra un árbol.

"Oh ja-ja. Riámonos del pobre de Emmett" dijo sarcásticamente.

LO TENGO, grité en mi mente y eso alertó a Edward. Él estaba mirando cuidadosamente mis movimientos. Ja! Como si pudiera vencerme.

"No te olvides que soy mas veloz que tú." alzó sus cejas.

"Puedo ganarte totalmente, Eddiekins." Sonreí, mientras empezaba a correr hacia la casa.

"Hey, tramposo." Lo escuché gritar, pero yo ya estaba allí. Tome los cables y los puse detrás de mi. Vi un borrón y Edward estaba petrificado sobre sus talones, cuando vió lo que yo llevaba. Le sonreí, victorioso. "Te lo dije"

Mientras corría mas profundamente en el bosque, cuatro voces diferentes gritaron mi nombre.

"EMMMMEEEEEEEETTTT" seguido por un grito chillón "¿PERO QUE CARAJO?" Umm, esa fue Rosalie. Mierda.

"Emmett, ¿qué estas haciendo?" Jasper gritó shockeado.

"Soy el héroe aquí. Podemos mirar el partido ahora." Sonreí, pero Jasper estaba solo mirando. "Ok, ok, no necesitas agradecerme. Ya se que soy un genio."

"Y un idiota." Jasper sacudió su cabeza. "Emmett, piénsalo, por favor. Tomaste los cables. ¿Pero dónde vas a ponerlos, si aquí no hay ningún enchufe?"

Lo mire, confundido. ¿Qué diablos?¿Enchufes? ¿Enchufes para qué?

Oh... Ooooooh. Ahora lo entiendo. Por supuesto, enchufes. Dah.

"OH MIERDA" Grite.¿ Como iba yo a saber que los cables necesitaban enchufes? No soy Edward. Dah. Y me estoy perdiendo el partido. Maldita TV. Malditos enchufes. Malditos cables.

"Me preguntaba…" Jasper frunció el ceño.. " de dónde habías sacado los cables?"

"Ummm...."

**RPOV**

Alice, Bella y yo nos petrificamos en el living. ¿Por. Qué. Mi. Marido. Es. Tan. Estúpido? De todos ellos, él tiene el nivel mas alto de estupidez. Quiero decir, quien carajo querría robar los cables, dejando toda la casa en total oscuridad y luego salir corriendo con ellos? Por supuesto, ese debe haber sido Emmett. El mas idiota entre los idiotas.

"Ok, ahora estoy realmente enfadada." Susurró Bella.

Bueno, al menos yo podía ver en la oscuridad. Bella estaba totalmente ciega.

"Rosalie." Alice me llamó en una voz muy formal. "Estoy pensando en arrancarle la cabeza a Emmett. ¿Me dejarías?

"Sería un placer. Estoy contigo." Asentí y vi a Bella asentir también.

Alguien comenzó a llorar y Alice se sobresalto, saltando cinco metros.

OK, eso es lo primero.

"Oh no. Me olvide de Mary." Ella corrió hacia la cuna y tomó a la muñeca. Busco la mamadera y Bella la ayudó con la leche. Eww.. probablemente huele y sabe terrible.

"¿No es dulce?" cantó Alice, besando su mejilla.

"Ella probablemente esta odiando la oscuridad." Me encogí de hombros.

Mary comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"Y yo." El rostro de Alice cayó y Bella palmeó su hombro.

"Sí claro. Ella te ama, Alice. ¿No eres su _madre_?" Sonrió Bella. "Los niños aman a sus madres. Así que no te desanimes. Eres genial."

Tenia que admitirlo. Bella me estaba cayendo bien. No siento el mismo odio que sentía por ella al comienzo. En realidad no estoy segura de que haya sentido odio por ella. Es solo que... ya sabes, historia antigua.

"Deberías dejarla dormir." Sugirió Bella y Alice asintió. Suspiro y puso a Mary en la cuna.

**EmPOV**

"¿Tu QUÉ?" grito Jasper.

"Lo se, lo se.." rodé mis ojos. Ahí es cuando Eddiekins aparece.

"Emmett, vuelve a poner los cables o morirás." Siseó.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Pretendes ser Alice?" sonreí y él abrió su boca para hablar pero lo corte inmediatamente. "Si claro. _Vuelve a poner los cables._ Ok, papá." Dije con mala cara y Edward resopló.

**BPOV**

Bostecé e intenté subir las escaleras, pero tropecé y caí. Genial, otro moretón…

Emmett y su estupidez. ¿Quién quiere niños cuando tienes a Emmett? Él es como un niñito de dos años, con mucho azúcar y desequilibrado.

Intente hacer un paso pero otra vez BUFF! En mi cara. Ow, esa fue mi nariz. Espero que Edward me encuentre, al menos viva con todos estos tropezones.

Sentí que un frió brazo me agarraba y estuve a punto de saltar a sus brazos, cuando me detuvo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Huelo mal o algo como eso?

"¿Estas... bien? Pregunté dudosa. Cero que lo vi asentir, así que no insistí. Él me llevo hacia arriba.

Oh maldición. Odio la oscuridad.

Me puso en la cama y busque su rostro. Lo tome en mis manos y mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, cuando empezó a gritar.

"¿Bella, que mierda estas intentando hacer? ¿Matarme?"

"¿ROSALIE?"grite horrorizada. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

"Intentando ayudarte" me gritó y tome una honda respiración, tratando calmarme.

Y luego me llego. Yo estaba... Yo casi... Oh no.. Iba a besar a… Rosalie.

Tomé la almohada y cubrí mi rostro mi con ella.

"Lo siento, Rosalie." Dije, pero no creo que haya entendido, por la almohada.

"¿Primero Emmett, ahora yo, huh?" se rió. Shokeada, saqué la almohada de mi cara, solo para verla sonreírme divertida. Parpadee dos veces, antes de hablar.

"¿No estas... enojada o queriendo arrancarme la cabeza?" alce mis cejas. Ella continuó riendo.

"Para tu sorpresa y la mía ... no." Sonreí también.

OK, eso es... wow. No puedo creerlo. Eso es... algo bueno. Creo.

Escuchamos un par de ruidos y fuimos hacia la ventana solo para encontrar a Emmett _luchando_ con los cables. Reí y pronto, Rosalie se me unió también.

"Él no lo lograra" rió Rosalie.

Vi a Edward aparecer del bosque y estaba corriendo hacia Emmett. Luego una muy-alarmada-y-preocupada-Alice llego a la vista, intentando detener a Emmett.

Pero parece que fue muy tarde, porque vimos una gran luz y luego gritos.

"¡EMMETT!" grito Edward al mismo momento en el que Alice grito. "¡IDOTA!"

"Oh no..." gruñó Rosalie y se fue. Genial, ahora estaba atascada en esta habitación, sola.

**EmPOV**

Uuuuups.

"¿Uuuuups? Hiciste un corto circuito y solo dices _Uuuuups?" _Me grito Edward en la cara.

"Tú se lo explicaras a Carlisle. Él y Esme no estarán felices. Puedo ver eso." Me reprochó Alice.

"Oh por favor, dime, que no lo hizo" Rosalie vino de la nada, frunciéndome el ceño.

"Sí, lo hizo." Jasper estaba detrás de mi.

"¿Qué intentan hacer? ¿Volverme loco?" grite. "¿Hoy es el día de las bromas a Emmett?" dije con mala cara.

Ellos me miraron. Rosalie fue la primera en rendirse. Vino a acariciarme la mejilla, sonriendo con adoración. Quería besar sus labios y acercarme mas... y mas.. y.. ¿Pero que carajo? La mano de Jasper estaba entre mis labios y los de Rosalie.

"¡¡Jasper!!" ambos gritamos.

"¿Recuerdan el reto?" sonrió victorioso y Rosalie se fue junto a Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh." Murmuré.

Luego hubo silencio por al menos diez segundos, cuando Jasper lo rompió.

"Parece que tendremos que quedarnos en la oscuridad por un rato."

Todos asintieron. Yo suspiré.

Luego todos nosotros nos sobresaltamos cuando alguien en la casa grito "AAAAAAHHHH" .

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon mientras corría a la casa para salvar a su _preciada_ Bella. La boca de Alice quedo abierta y siguió inmediatamente a Edward.

"Estoy.. bien." Bella nos grito. "Yo solo... tropecé."

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

Jajajajajaja

Hi people! Pobre Emmett, lo vuelven loco xD. Pero amo su estupidez!

Tienen Twitter??! Agreguen! SabriVamp!

Bye!


	15. Moretones, heridas y muchos vendajes

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just-a- crazyfanpire**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARMEN!!!**

**Hoy es el cumple de la autora, just-a- crazyfanpire, así que déjenle muchas reviews para que se ponga contenta :)**

**Moretones, heridas y muchos vendajes**

**BPOV**

"Oh no..." gruñó Rosalie y se fue. Genial, ahora estaba atascada en esta habitación, sola**.**

Intente mirar hacia fuera, pero estaba tan oscuro que no pude distinguir a ninguno de ellos. Todos estaban alrededor de Emmett, gritándole. Parecía que él había dañado la electricidad de la casa. Por supuesto. Ese era Emmett. El idiota que solo sabia como causar problemas.

Decidí ir abajo. Di un paso y todo estuvo bien. Luego de diez pasos mas, recordé que ahí deberían estar las escaleras. ¿Pero dónde? No podía ver nada.

Di un paso. Oh mi Dios.. Esa fue la decisión mas estúpida que he tomado nunca. "AAAAAAHHHH" grite mientras rodaba escaleras abajo. Ouch. Tantos moretones. Owwww… Creo que ese fue mi tobillo. Maldición. Emmett hará bromas al respecto. Pero esperen, no debería estar pensando en Emmett en este momento, ¿no?

Es decir, por el amor de Dios, me podría haber hecho un montón de serias heridas.

Cuando ya estaba abajo, las manos de Edward me tomaron de la cintura y me llevo en sus brazos. Ahora me sentía protegida. Suspire felizmente, olvidándome sobre mi tobillo y todo lo demás.

El grito de Alice me dio un susto de muerte. "¿Bella, estas viva?"

"Estoy.. bien. Yo solo... tropecé."

"Bella, estas herida" Edward se tenso y me puso rápidamente en el sofá, intentando ver que tan mal estaba yo. Sus fríos dedos apenas tocaban mi piel, pero comenzó a quemar. Ugh. Y _el tractor_ comenzó a volar en mi pecho como loco. Creo que lo vi sonreír. Solo creo, porque no podía ver nada. Extraña sensación.

"Estoy bien." Dije, pero cuando sus manos tocaron mi tobillo, grite como el infierno. "OOOOWWWW..." Cerré mis ojos y luego susurre rápidamente. "Ok… creo que me esguince el tobillo."

"Alice, tráeme algunos vendajes de la oficina de Carlisle." Dijo Edward firmemente. Alice desapareció y luego vi otra sombra. Más grande que Alice. Esa solo puede ser una persona.

" ¡Emmett! Lleva esa maldita cierra afuera. ¿Qué carajo estabas pensando?" Gritó Edward enojado. ¿Una cierra? ¿Acaba de decir cierra? ¿Qée esta haciendo Emmett con una cierra?

"Ooh.. Pensé que ibas a operarla." Emmett susurró con mala cara.

"¿QUÉ?" grite asustada. "Emmett, lleva esa maldita cierra afuera." Repetí las palabras de Edward. Emmett suspiro teatralmente y luego desapareció. "No hablaba en serio, ¿verdad?" le pregunté a Edward.

"No quieres saber." Susurró. Tocó gentilmente mi tobillo." ¿Todavía te duele?"

"Sip, pero creo que pasara dentro de una hora o dos." Murmuré

"Alice, dame los vendajes." Susurro Edward y luego de dos minutes mi tobillo estaba vendado y bien. Suspire aliviada y sentí los labios de Edward besando mi mejilla. Sonreí felizmente, pero empecé a sentir un nuevo dolor. En mi rostro.

"Ow..." gemí. Edward se congeló. ¿Qué vio? "Edward, me duele el rostro" gemí otra vez

"Por supuesto." Rio Alice. " Estas purpura."

Mis ojos se agrandaron. "Estoy qué?¿Y por que es tan divertido, Alice? Edward, tráeme un espejo. Oh sí y una linterna. Oh no, creo que estoy toda llena de moretones."

"¿Alice, podrías callarte?" Edward le siseo a la duendecilla. No vi la reacción de Alice, pero sabia que era como sacarle la lengua . Reí, pero mierda. Eso dolió.

"Uuuff. Eso definitivamente no es algo bueno." Escuche susurrar a Rosalie.

Edward vino con un espejo y tome la linterna. La puse en mi rostro y grite como el infierno, cuando vi mi rostro púrpura, lleno de moretones. Mis brazos y mis piernas también lastimados. OH mi Dios. Lucia como una copia rara de Terminator.

"Estoy fea..." gruñí, mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Edward puso gentilmente sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sin querer lastimarme mas y beso mi cabeza, luego mis mejillas.

Sus fríos labios eran taaaaaaan geniales.

"Estas preciosa" susurró en mi oído y sentí tu fría respiración bajo mi cuello. Me estremecí.

"No lo estoy. Mírame. Estoy púrpura de la cabeza a los pies."

"No seas absurda, Bella. Estas hermosa." Susurro otra vez, besando ahora la esquina de mis labios. Fruncí el ceño, aunque sus labios estaban ahora casi tocando los míos.

"¿Quieres apostar? Pregunté, alzando mis cejas. Ok, por favor, el Oscar para la persona mas estúpida del mundo.

_Bella, el estaba por besarte, por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado. ¿Qué esta mal contigo?_

"¿Qué pregunta idota es esa? Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y ahora estaba mirándome a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Me encogí de hombros y puse mala cara como un niño de cinco años. Maldición. Empecé a actuar como Emmett.

"Hormonas..." me encogí de hombros otra vez y escucho su calmada risa. Suspire, pero luego oí una explosión y la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Emmett entro como una tormenta con Jasper – ellos eras los únicos afuera, así que asumí que eran ellos- y Emmett salto al sillón, súper excitado. Gemí cuando mi tobillo se movió por su salto.

"Wow, bella. Luces como una piruela." Se rió.

"Oh, ja ja. Eso tan gracioso" conteste, sarcásticamente. Le fruncí el ceño, pero eso lo reír aun mas. Pero luego, sus ojos se iluminaron y Alice y Edward, ambos soltaron un bufido. Me congele, pero Jasper puso un brazo en mi hombro y me calme inmediatamente. Que bueno que él estaba cerca.

"Ya sé. Podemos jugar a _Cuidar a Bella_. " dijo entusiasmado.

Hice la expresión mas disgustada que jamás he tenido. Todos rodaron sus ojos riéndose de mi cara. Por supuesto, los moretones lo estaban haciendo aun mas _divertido_. Oh Dios, ¿estoy pidiendo demasiado, si me enterraras diez metros bajo tierra, donde Emmett no pueda encontrarme y torturarme con su estupidez? Por favor, prometo ser una buena chica, solo por favor.

"¿Oh si?¿Y como supones hacer eso? Pregunto Jasper sarcásticamente

"Hmm... cuidar de Bella?" Emmett se encogió de hombros, y todos nosotros reímos otra vez. El me sonrió y luego me guiño un ojo.

"Es mi turno." Grito y sin tomar otra respiración, yo ya estaba en su espalda, corriendo con el hacia el piso de arriba. Protesté, pegándole donde podía, pero por supuesto, eso significo mas moretones. Genial...

"¡¡¡Emmett!!!" los cuatro vampiros gritaron desde el primer piso y en un Segundo, Edward estaba ya junto a él, mirándolo.

"¡Baja a Bella, Emmett. AHORA!" siseo y sonreí victoriosa.

JA!¿ que iba a hacer Emmett ahora?! Oh, amo a Edward. Ahora, Emmett me bajara y todo…

"Oh nooooo." Grite asustado mientras Emmett nos encerraba en su habitación. "Emmett, que carajo estas haciendo? Bájame en este instante. Y por favor, destraba la puerta."grite enojada.

El estaba riendo, cuando finalmente llegue al suelo, pero yo estaba saltando en un pie. Edward aporreo la puerta furioso.· Emmett, si no destrabas la puerta ahora, te prometo que la romperé."

"Oh si, hazlo por favor." le rogué.

"No lo creo, Eddie. Esme odia cuando algo se rompe en la casa." Emmett rió histéricamente. Solo lo mire atónita. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Ahora estaría encerrada aquí con Emmett hasta el amanecer? Sacudí mi cabeza horrorizada.

"Edward, pooooor favor. Por favor, por favor, solo destruye la puerta y ven. No quiero quedarme dormida aquí con tu hermano. Y esta oscuro. Y tenebroso. Solo rómpela!" rogué otra vez, haciendo puchero.

Emmett me miro triste. Era un gran actor o estaba realmente triste. Pero definitivamente, la mirada en su rostro rompió mi corazón y me empecé a rendir. Mierda. Tenia el presentimiento que esto no era bueno.

"Prometo que te sacare, Bella." Edward dijo a través de la puerta, pero suspire rendida.

"¿Sabes que? Solo déjalo. Creo que me quedare aquí." Susurre, encogiéndome de hombros. Emmett aplaudió entusiasmado – me recordó a Alice.

¿Qué? Pregunto Edward, pero pude reconocer otras voces también. Como la de Rosalie y Alice. Jasper rió. "Emmett, ni siquiera lo pienses. ¿Y como carajo conseguiste esos?

Gire confundida hacia Emmett, solo para encontrar el resto de los vendajes en sus grandes manos. "No lo sé" Y el no sabia, porque tenia esa graciosa expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

"_Uuuups, todavía estaban en el sofá, cuado Emmett vino. Me olvide de tomarlas."_ Grito Alice, así yo pudiera escuchar, pero después de eso, murmuro algo mas, pero no escuche. Edward suspiró audiblemente.

"_¿Qué es ese olor? Oh no… Mary, por el amor de Dios, que es eso? __Ewwww... __Y ese conjunto era mi favorito. Jasper, iré a buscarle un Nuevo atuendo y tu le cambias el pañal. Volveré en un segundo. Solo llámame cuando termines." _ Dijo Alice rápidamente. Oh pobre Jasper. Sentía lastima por él. Esa psíquica. Encontró una excusa para escapar de cambiarle el pañal ella misma.

"Iré por la ventana." Escuche que dijo Edward y luego supe que se había ido de la puerta.

Sonreí involuntariamente. Edward me _secuestrará_ pronto. No querría saber lo que Emmett esta pensando ahora mismo.

"Tiempo del plan B" Emmett se veía tan excitado .

"Oh. ¿Hay un plan B?" pregunte asustada. Trague, y salte a la cama. Me senté, pero otra vez. Antes de que tomara otra respiración, Emmett estaba sobre mi, vendando mi todo.

"Emmett, detente, detente. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" intente preguntar, mientras él me cubría. "Emmett!!!"

"¿Qué? Solo intento cuidar de ti, ¿no? Definitivamente tienes que vendar todos esos moretones ."

"Me estas haciendo mas" Siseé y el paró, como muerto en su lecho. Me miro, con sus ojos bien abiertos. El modulo un _Rosalie_, como si pensara que ella se enfadaría si yo obtenía mas heridas. Edward patearía totalmente su trasero.

Él miro hacia mi vendado cuerpo y luego estaba en el suelo, rodando de la risa. Escuche a las pinturas y a los muebles vibrar.

"Emmett, se lo que estas haciendo. Deberías correr." Gritó Edward y me figure que su voz estaba viniendo de debajo de la ventana.

Quería ir allí, pero no podía."

"Soy como muna momia" llore.

"Créeme. Eres mas linda que Tutankamon." Emmett rió otra vez.

"Oh, eso es de mucha ayuda." Murmuré sarcásticamente y me cruce de brazos.

Alguien toco la ventana y mire para encontrarme con el hermoso rostro de Edward. Que le estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Emmett, quien ahora estaba junto a mi en la cama, luciendo inocente. Seeh, seguro. Intente moverme, pero mis piernas y mis manos estaban atrapadas. Sacudí mi cuerpo, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue caer de la cama con un ruido sordo.

"Oww... no otro moretón." Gemí.

"Bella, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Edward asustado. Sacudí mi cabeza, pero eso dolió. Mucho.

Luego escuché otro grito. Era Alice, quien ahora estaba en la puerta, golpeándola como loca. Eso puso a Edward al limite y el golpeó la ventana.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas. Emmett miraba la puerta confundido, luego a la ventana. Luego otra vez a la puerta, y a la ventana Y de nuevo a la puerta y ...

"Emmett, deberías liberar a Bella" grito Alice, pero... ¿Acabo de escuchar que se estaba riendo?

"Pero nos estamos divirtiendo" Emmett haciendo puchero.

"Corrección. Tú te estas divirtiendo. Yo estoy como un pepino en un tarro." Fruncí el ceño.

"Abre la maldita puerta, Emmett. Carlisle y Esme están volviendo a casa. " Cuando Alice los menciono, me tomo del suelo -finalmente- y me puso en la cama ¿ Por qué?. "Ellos no están solos, idiota. Deja ir a Bella o tendrás grandes problemas."

¿No están solos? ¿Por qué dijo eso? Hay alguien esta viniendo con ellos? ¿ Pero no es muy tarde para tener visitas? Solo díganme que no es quien yo creo que es y me relajaré.

"Es Charlie, estúpido. Vamos, abre la puerta." Emmett y yo nos paralizamos.

Mis ojos se ensancharon y me gire rápidamente hacia Emmett y él giro hacia mi. Nos miramos el uno al otro por casi diez segundos y luego dije sin aliento. "Enciérrame en el armario."

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

**PERDON, SORRY, PARDON!!!**

Realmente lo siento. Haber tardado tanto en actualizar no fue algo muy amable de mi parte :( . Pero con el colegio, ingles, francés, vida social ( aunque no lo crean, la tengo!), libros, y blabla nunca podía sentarme tranquila a traducir xD Aparte hubo un tiempo en el que Internet me andaba súper mal y una tormenta me quemo el modem, así que aprovechaba para leer...(sabrán entender ;))

Así que ...como un premio consuelo por ser tan buenas lectoras y soportarme todo este tiempo ( y para combatir mi culpa interior) les traeré otro capi mañana xD

Besos.

**PD**: Cambie mi **Twitter**, ahora soy : TimeWasterGirl

Y mi **blog** es ilovewastingyourtime. blogspot. com , pero como nadie entra no hay mucho :S

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY CARMEN **


	16. Amenazas

**Esto le pertenece a ****Stephenie Meyer**** y a ****just-a- crazyfanpire**

AmenazasBPOV

Ahora estábamos en el living. Edward decidió protegerme de los idiotas - coff coff Emmett coff coff – y ahora estaba sentada en su regazo. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y ... ¿entusiasmada? Hasta aplaudí. Y todo el mundo me miro. Quiero decir, eso creo, porque todavía estaba oscuro.

"Perdón". Murmure, sonrojándome. Luego recordé. Jasper. Pero aun, ¿por qué estaba feliz? "Jasper, ¿estas bien?" pregunte dudosa.

Él gimió, y luego rió. ¿Raro? "Emmett" dijo como explicación. Oh, por supuesto. Emmett estaba feliz y se lo paso a Jasper quien nos los paso a nosotros. ¿Eso aun tiene sentido?

Alice había previsto que Charlie, Carlisle y Esme estarían aquí en veinte minutos. Y que Charlie estaría shockeado con mi _nuevo color_ de piel. Y realmente lo entendía. Aun mas, cuando Emmett me hizo mas moretones ene l brazo. Edward pensó en matarlo, pero Alice le hizo acordarse de Carlisle y él solamente lo golpeo en _diferentes_ lugares. En realidad yo estaba esperando mas.

"Mm... debería maquillarte." Susurro Alice, mirándome. Me congele y Edward lo sintió inmediatamente. Me acaricio el cabello y me relaje.

"No, no deberías." Murmuré.

"Y un nuevo vestido." Continuo ella,, ignorándome.

"Sacudí mi cabeza, con un susto de muerte. "No, REALMENTE no deberías." ¿No estaba lo suficientemente violeta? Igual, no paliaría con ella. Tal vez por eso creció en su rostro un gran sonrisa. Maldición. _Torturar a la pobre humana._

"No seas tan bebe" ella rió, cuando escucho mi acelerado corazón. "Rose, vamos. Tenemos un trabajo extremadamente duro que hacer."

"¿Extremadamente duro?" Repetí con escepticismo. Me gire hacia Edward, modulando un 'sálvame'. ¿ Por qué él todavía estaba en el sofá? Yo necesitaba ayuda. Emmett rió histéricamente, viendo mi expresión y luego vi algo que pensé era imposible. Jasper rebotando. Empecé a reír también, olvidándome de mi oscuro – literal y figurativamente- futuro, mientras era arrastrada en la habitación rosada de Alice.

RPOV

Me reí cuando vi a Jasper rebotando en el sofá. Probablemente las emociones de Emmett son demasiado fuertes para él. Me pregunto como se sentirá cuando Emmett y yo estamos cerca de él cuando...

Edward tosió, en su intento de interrumpir mis pensamientos. Me reí nuevamente.

_¿Intentando salvar tu inocencia? _Pensé en broma, sin ser sarcástica. Estoy segura que rodó sus ojos, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

"Oh no creo que debas gastar tu tiempo en mi. Aparte, en veinte minutos serás capas de arreglar solo mi cara o mi pelo. Supongo que estas cansado y yo también. Y … yo… no necesito maquillaje o un vestido." Balbució Bella.

"Estoy feliz de que tengas una genial opinión de ti misma, Bella." Dijo Alice sarcásticamente. Ella la conocía bien. " Y no te preocupes. En veinte minutos todo estará hecho." Jorjeo entusiasmada esta vez.

Bella gruñó. "Genial. ¿Por qué todavía no me has disparado?"

"No puedo trabajar en un cadáver, Bella. Y si te convirtiera en vampiro, serias demasiado hermosa como para usar maquillaje." Alice explico y vi, como lentamente, ella se enojada y ofendida. Tenia tantas ganas de reír.

_Será gracioso tener a Charlie aquí mientras ella este gritando. _Escuche un gruñido que venia del living. "Detén esos pensamientos, Rosalie o tu serán la que sufra" escuche a Edward.

"Hey,¿ acabas de amenazar a mi esposa?"! Emmett al rescate. Sabia que no era enteramente idiota. Aww, ¿no es tierno?

"No" dijo Edward.

"Oh" Ok, es un idiota. ¿Edward me amenaza y el solo dice 'oh'? Quiero matarlo.

"¿Tu solo me pusiste fea?" chillo Bella. Alice cerro la puerta después de nosotras y convenció a bella de sentarse en la silla, enfrente del espejo. Estaba segura que Bella no podía verse en el espejo. Estaba frustrada.

"No seas tan melodramática. Estas preciosa." Dijo rodando sus ojos, y luego susurro para si misma. "Oh no. Soné como Edward."

Empecé con su cabello. Estaba tan enredado y seco.¿Cómo podía alguien tener este horrible cabello? Otro gruñido desde el living. _Lo siento Edward. Estoy diciendo la verdad._ Aunque Bella me estaba cayendo mejor, debo decir que su cabello era feo.

"No presiones a tu suerte, Rosalie." Edward siseo_. Ok, ok, lo que sea...._

"Owwww, Rose. Eso duele."Protesto Bella, cuando cepillé su cabello muy fuerte.

"Oops, perdón" sonreí arrepentida y ella se encogió de hombros. Ella jadeo, cuando Alice vino con su maquillaje. Alice llevaba como tres bolsas en cada mano. Yo me estremecí.

Cuando escuchamos el sonido de llantas aparcando en nuestro sucio pavimento, bella ya estaba lista. Alice la convenció para que se pusiera un vestido azul. Bella insistió en no usar tacones y Alice accedió. Sus brazos todavía estaban púrpuras, aunque Alice intento esconder los moretones.

Bueno, ahora tengo una duda. ¿Cómo van a reaccionar cuando vean que no hay electricidad? Carlisle se enfadara y Esme tendrá un ataque al corazón – no muy fácil para un vampiro. Y probablemente Charlie pensara lo peor, que lo hicimos a propósito. Y no es verdad. No es nuestra culpa que Emmett se haya golpeado su cabeza cuando era pequeño.

"Yay. No digas que no estas linda." Alice sonrió salvajemente.

"Um. Ya veo, Alice" Murmuro Bella y nosotras reímos.

"La puerta se abrió y Bella se endureció. Mordí mi labio. Alice llevo a Bella escaleras abajo y las seguí. Esme estaba preocupada , Carlisle enojado y Charlie aturdido.

Carlisle tomo una respiración profunda. "Nosotros estuvimos fuera por casi cinco horas. Cuando nos fuimos, todo estaba bien." Si habías olvidado que Bella estaba drogada, entonces sip. Todo estaba bien. Me di cuenta de cómo miro rápidamente a Bella, cuando dijo 'bien'. Por supuesto, el vio inmediatamente los moretones y Esme jadeó imperceptiblemente.

"¿Torturaron a Bella?" él pregunto, su voz un mero susurro. Sacudió su cabeza y luego continuo. "¿ Y les importaría explicar por que ya no tenemos electricidad?" sonaba muy calmado, pero sabia que había algo detrás de su voz suave.

Todos nosotros señalamos a Emmett. Carlisle suspiro "Por supuesto".

Emmett cruzo sus brazos, haciendo puchero. "Muchas gracias. No puedo creer cuanto me aman." Murmuró.

"No es tu culpa que tu cerebro haya muerto años atrás." Jasper alzo sus cejas. _Siglos atrás_, pensó y Edward rió.

Hubo silencio por casi dos minutos, cuando Charlie dijo su primera palabra. "¿Ahora que? ¿Nos quedamos aquí en la oscuridad?

Todos rieron, excepto por Bella y Charlie. Estaba oscuro _para ellos._

"Traeré unas velas" Sugirió Esme y corrió a la cocina.

Charlie se movió incomodo y Edward llevo a Bella al sofá. Ella era tan cuidadosa con él, como si Charlie podría traer su arma para matar a Edward en cualquier momento. Reí para mi misma.

"¿Que esta pensando ahora?" le pregunto a Edward.

"Bells, ¿estas aquí?" grito Charlie, frustrado por la oscuridad.

"Sí papá. Estoy aquí en el sofá con E... conmigo." Ella tartamudeó y parpadeó. "¿Entonces?" ella volvió a Edward.

"Tiene miedo de que estés conmigo." Él rió. " Está frustrado porque no puede ver en la oscuridad" te lo dije. "Esme viene con las velas." Bella asintió, suspirando. Edward beso su frente, luego sus labios y se fue cerca de Carlisle.

Corrí cerca de Emmett "¿Cómo arreglaras la electricidad?"

"¿Huh? ¿Me preguntas a mi? Tu eres la mecánica aquí" Emmett contesto y gire para mirarlo. Estaba tirándole lasers por los ojos. ¿Cómo puede atreverse a hablarme así? ¿Quién se cree que es?

¿Qué acabas de decir?" dije entre dientes. "Emmett Cullen, si alguna vez me vuelves hablar así, te prometo que extenderé el reto de Jasper una semana mas" Sus ojos se agrandaron y empecé a sentirme mejor.

"No lo hagas, Rosie. Por favor. Por me, no lo hagas" el rogó y con una risa, acepte. El suspiro aliviado. "Y par ala electricidad, contratare a alguien."

Gire otra vez hacia él, esta vez desconfiada. "¿Ah si? ¿Y con qué dinero?" Él me miro confuso y cuando- finalmente- le llego el frunció el seño.

"Mierda. Le preguntaré a Alice cuales son los números de la lotería." Sus ojos se iluminaron y yo me sentía aturdida por su revelación.

"Si alguno de nosotros tiene que ganar la lotería, esa seré yo, Emmett. Necesito zapatos nuevos." Susurro Alice.

Después de que Esme trajera las velas, Bella y Charlie suspiraron aliviados. Charlie busco a Bella inmediatamente y cuando la encontró en el sofá, _sola_, suspiro aun mas aliviado. Se sentó junto a ella.

"Hey Bells. ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto. Luego se concentró en su rostro y pude ver la sorpresa y el shock en sus ojos, mientras entendía. Bella se sonrojó y eso hizo a los moretones mas notables. "¿Be... Bella? ¿Estas... bien? ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto indignado. Pude ver la expresión torturada de Edward.

"Nada. Alice ha exagerado con el maquillaje." Ella murmuro, sonrojándose otra vez. Charlie miro rápidamente a Alice, quien ahora estaba enfadada, y luego giro hacia Bella. Alice nunca exagera con el maquillaje. _Creo que eso puso a Alice en llamas_.

"Oh si, mi culpa" dijo Alice en un tono no muy dulce. Bella trago y mordió su labio. Bueno, ella tenia razones para estar asustada. No sabes que esperar de Alice.

Alice se sentó en el sofá, entre Bella y Charlie. " Eso significa sesiones extra de maquillaje, compras por un mes y Edward no será capaz de detenerme. " ella susurro en el oído de Bella y rió. La expresión en el rostro de Bella era comiquísima. Edward parecía querer matar a la duende.

Bella tomo una respiración profunda y giro rápidamente hacia Charlie, antes que Alice pueda decir otra palabra. ¿Papa, porque estas aquí?"

"Pensé que seria una gran idea venir a verte" se encogió de hombros. " ¡¿Tan malo es que un padre quiera ver a su hija?!"

"No, papá. Es malo cuando un padre acosa a su hija." Bella alzó una ceja. Charlie se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que Charlie había venido para checkear a Bella.

El estomago de Charlie gruño y el hizo una mueca. El no sabia que podíamos escucharlo. Emmett le sonrió y la cabeza de Edward se giro en su dirección. La expresión de Edward me hizo pensar que Emmett tramaba algo. Vi que Alice lo miraba también. Emmett desapareció en la cocina. Oh Dios.

**EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^ EB ^ ^ AJ ^ ^ ER ^ ^**

Si lo sé, me tarde unos días mas que el prometido. Pero fui al dentista y ¿quien tiene ganas de traducir después de eso? Pues yo no. Pero aquí esta y en solo tres capítulos mas la historia llegara a su fin :/

Gracias x sus maravillosas reviews! Gracias a todas ustedes pasamos las 300!

Thank you girls!

¿Llegaremos a las 400 para el final?

Ustedes deciden


End file.
